Protect Me From What I Want
by Momma-Ran
Summary: CrEek. The night calls to Tweek Tweak. It turns him into one of its monsters. Meanwhile his daytime hours are plagued by Craig Tucker and his strange talk of the sunlight.
1. The Moon And Sun

**Author's Note: Hi guys. I normally don't do this but I thought that with this story you all really need a warning. _Protect Me From What I Want_****is a story that is told from the point of view of a murderer. If you've ever read any of my other stories, you will know that I like to get in all the bloody details. ****The romance is somewhat abstract; Craig and Tweek have a terribly twisted relationship. There are other pairings in this besides Craig/Tweek, but Creek is at the root of the story. **

**Now you know. So don't comment with hate unless it is a critique. A useful one. **

**One more thing, this story is three years old (I started it in 2011). I still haven't moved everything from my DA account to over here. Anyway, the point is, its old. Don't expect too many regular updates. **

**Love,**

**Ran**

* * *

_The night calls to me,  
Like I'm one of its monsters.  
I can't ignore its whispered words,  
That draw me from my room.  
Prying eyes are blinded,  
Judging voices silenced._

The night calls to me.  
A sheltering blanket keeps us safe,  
From all who would oppose us.  
Like Death I know I can't evade it.  
I answer its call.  
Am I destined to walk the dark street forever?

The boy with messy blonde hair that sticks up at all angles sits down in his chair and tries to make himself invisible. That was a horrible poem, he knows it and he knows everyone else knows it. Stupid teacher for making them read their poems out loud. At least its better than Clyde's, who was going for a Dr. Seuss and taco theme. And at least he didn't scream too many times during it. His hands shook so bad he could hardly read the paper, though.

It hardly matters at all, the boy thinks, I could have just given away my secret. Golden eyes look over to where a noirette in a blue and yellow hat is sitting. Craig is focused on something in front of him, pencil twirling in his hand as he thinks. He is probably working on his poem, trying to finish it before the teacher calls on him to read. Craig probably didn't even hear Tweek's poem. Tweek lets out a quiet sigh and turns to look out the window until its time to go.

Forty-five minutes later their teacher calls on Craig Tucker. Tweek doesn't understand why she uses their last names whenever she speaks to them, but she does and it irritates everyone. Craig ignores her and continues writing. When she's angry her eye twitches and right now its twitching. She calls his full name several more times before Craig slowly rises. He sets his pencil down and walks to the front of the room, taking his sweet time.

Tweek peeks at him from the corner of his eye. Craig slowly turns to face the bored students. His expression tells Tweek that he is by far the most bored person here. Black hair hands in his eyes but he doesn't bother to brush it away. Craig stares down at the paper then lets the hand that holds it fall to his side. The noirette clears his throat loudly, which produces a few chuckles from the audience. Their teacher's eye is still twitching irritably.

_You are the sunshine,  
Beautiful and golden,  
Never here with me._

Craig returns to his desk without another word. Tweek wonders why someone like Craig would think of sunshine. Craig sees the world not in color or black and white, but in shades of gray. There are two ways to interpret that. One, everything has another or more in depth shade of meaning. Two, Craig is so far gone that nothing matters and the world sucks anyways.

Sometimes even Tweek can't figure out whether its one or two. Before he can think further about Craig's haiku the bell rings. Tweek lets out a shriek that would give the bell a run for its money. No one reacts to his shrieks and screams and mutterings under his breath; they are too used to it. Quickly he gathers his things together and slings his backpack over his shoulder. Tweek hurries after the other students to go home.

He walks with Clyde and Token, both of whom are talking about Clyde's crappy poem. Aside from the occasional shriek and worried mumble Tweek is silent. "Yours was really good, Tweek. I didn't know you had the courage to go outside during the nighttime hours." Token comments with a smile and a gentle nudge. Clyde rolls his eyes.

"T-thanks Token." Tweek replies, distracted. Usually Craig walks with them to Harbucks but the noirette is nowhere to be seen. "Yours was good too." Token had written about a mermaid who stole men's hearts. It was more like an epic than a poem because it dragged on forever but at least it was interesting.

Clyde and Token exchange looks. "What did you think of Craig's poem?" Clyde asks in a sly voice. Well, a voice as sly as Clyde's can get. He hears a harsh sigh from Token and Clyde lets out a small ow at the punch to the arm from their black friend. Tweek is still looking around anxiously.

He doesn't want to think about Craig's poem or even Craig Tucker himself. Tweek isn't sure what happened between them but something did. One day it just got awkward. "I don't really think of Craig as a sunshine-lover." Tweek replies honestly. Clyde and Token burst out laughing.

"You are so dense, man." Clyde laughs. His laughter is cut off abruptly when Token punches his arm again and sends him a stern look. Tweek opens his mouth to ask what they are talking about, but they have arrived at his father's workplace. All three of them fall silent and Tweek is painfully aware of the lack of Craig.

Richard Tweak, Tweek's father, comes out of the building with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in his hands. "Here's a fresh cup of coffee for you, son. I know you hate drinking it stale like at school." Richard tells Tweek as he shoves the cup into his son's shaking hands. Tweek raises it to his lips and drinks gratefully. Its flavored with cinnamon.

"Thanks – gah! - dad." Tweek mumbles as he follows his father into the warm coffee shop. Clyde and Token follow him, laughing at something again. Tweek heads to their usual spot in a corner by the windows, slightly apart from everyone else, and slides into the booth. There is no sign of Craig, none at all, so Tweek looks out the window at the blinding day. He wishes it were night.

A familiar ache goes through him, a longing for the long nighttime walks and quiet urges that make his hands stop trembling. "Dude, you're spacing." Clyde waves a hand in front of his face. Tweek jumps and looks at him with wide golden eyes. Clyde is wolfing down a slice of marble cake, no longer paying attention to Tweek now that the blonde is focused on him. Token rolls his eyes and offers Tweek a smile which he nervously returns.

"Are you going to spend the night at my house tonight?" the black-skinned teen asks. He is more patient than Clyde and is smarter overall. Even though he has not yet asked Tweek nods; his parents are always happy when Tweek goes out with his friends. "Cool. I got a new movie." At this point Tweek tunes him out to stare at the bright world beyond the window.

Its much too bright for Tweek's newly acquired taste. The blonde sighs and sips his coffee, thoroughly bored with their usual routine. All of this average daylight boredom will vanish when the sun falls. Tweek sucks in a breath of anticipation. He also sucks in some coffee and spends the next few minutes coughing violently. Token reaches over the table to rub his shoulder as though that will help his coffee-filled lungs.

"Jeez, assholes, just sit there while the guy chokes." If anything the voice makes Tweek choke more. His eyes are watering now as he looks up at the speaker. A flood of emotions goes through him but right now all he can focus on is getting air into his lungs. Eventually the coughing subsides and finally vanishes. Craig slides into the booth beside him.

Clyde looks up from the piece of mint fudge he stole from Token. He has the strangest smug expression on his face. "I didn't see you doing anything to help him." Suddenly Tweek feels very self-conscious. He lets out a scream that draws the eyes of a few customers to him. Instantly he covers his mouth with his hands, not that it would do a lot of good should his voice decide to go insane again.

Craig flips off Clyde, who pointedly ignores him. Token sighs. He goes to reach for his fudge but finds it missing and immediately glares at Clyde, who has just polished it off. "How can you eat fudge when your love is obviously for tacos?" Craig asks with a slightly disgusted look in his eyes. The conversation has not gotten any more interesting but Tweek finds himself listening to it anyways.

Clyde snorts. "You're one to talk, sunshine-lover." Craig frowns and flips him off again. Tweek notices Token glancing at him and then looking back towards Craig when he gets caught. What is that about? To take his mind off it Tweek sips more cinnamon coffee.

His father bounds over about the time that his cup is drained to fill it up and offer more sweets and coffee for the others. All of this is half off, of course, and with two employee discounts otherwise they would never do this every day. "Gentlemen, as obvious as the meaning of Craig's poem is there is one who is as clueless as ever." Tweek gets the feeling that Token is talking about him. What could it mean except for actual sunshine? After all, Tweek's poem actually was talking about the night and how it calls him.

Craig's expression has turned blank but his eyes are blue fire. Token shuts up. He places his elbows on the table to rest his head in his hands. "Are you coming over too, Craig?" Craig glances at Tweek then nods. Tweek silently stares into his cup of rich brown coffee.

They sit in the coffee shop laughing and talking about one thing or another. Tweek watches red streak across the sky with yellow, violet, and orange in tow. Anticipation for the last rays of light has his heart beating on a faster hyper drive than normal. The organ is working so hard it feels like it could explode at any minute. His hands tremble so much Tweek has to set the coffee mug down before he spills it. Sapphire eyes are watching him curiously.

He is going to go out tonight, as soon as his parents think he's in bed asleep. He will go out into the night's cover and – "Do we need to make any stops before we go to my house?" Token cuts off Tweek's train of thought and successfully reminds him that he has other plans tonight. Maybe when everyone is sleeping Tweek can sneak out for an early-morning stroll. Everyone should be asleep by one, giving Tweek plenty of time to prowl before the sun comes up.

Craig is the first to stand and leads them out of the coffee shop – after Tweek informs his father of where he is going to be – right into their rival gang. Tweek nearly runs into Kenny and blushes furiously because he was once meant to take the place of the blue eyed blonde. Its something he has always felt awkward about and doesn't really understand how Kenny can forgive any of them for replacing him. "Careful there." Kenny says, a smirk showing beneath the orange hoodie. Since they entered high school, Kenny traded the orange parka for an orange hoodie.

Craig and Stan glare at each other silently. Kyle and Token both sigh, hating the way their groups fight constantly. Clyde and Cartman size each other up. Clyde is still the second fattest person in school next to Cartman. After a few minutes it seems that neither group will move for the other. Kyle's green eyes flit from one person to the next and he finally shakes his head.

"This is stupid." Kyle walks between Token and Tweek and into Harbucks. Stan and Kenny follow him without comment. Cartman stands still for a moment then lets out an exasperated sigh. He follows them, loudly complaining about how they are letting Craig's gang think they can do whatever they want. If they want to get technical the Harbucks is Tweek's territory, therefore making it Craig's.

They walk to Token's mansion. Token and Clyde talk the whole way while Tweek and Craig are silent. Its awkward silence, like there is something left unsaid between them. Tweek doesn't know what it could be, they usually share everything. Except one day that changed because Craig stopped being so friendly. Well, he's still friendly, but its a distant friendliness.

Tweek is getting restless and can't stop moving. He paces in the kitchen while everyone else gets snacks and drinks. He paces in the living room while everyone else plays Clyde's new video game. All offers of being social are turned down in favor of pacing. Its the only way he can keep his sanity until the sun goes down. Then he won't have to worry about losing his sanity.

Finally Tweek can't take it anymore and goes outside to stand on the large back porch of Token's. As soon as he is out of the bright stifling house the blonde feels better. He lets out a quiet sigh of relief and leans against the railing. His hands have stopped shaking and his feet no longer feel the need to move. The back door slides open and closed quietly and familiar footsteps sound on the wood and stop beside him.

A brief flash of light and the smell of cigarette smoke burns his nose. Tweek rubs it, knowing full well that it won't make the scent go away. "You really are drawn to the night, aren't you?" Craig asks after a long drag and satisfied exhale. Tweek glances at Craig, the boy who sees the world in gray but loves sunshine. They couldn't be more different.

"You were listening?" the blonde asks, somewhat surprised. Craig nods slowly. In the silence that follows it occurs to Tweek that this is the first time they have been alone together in a long time. "It sucked, didn't it? The teacher probably failed me."

A disbelieving sound that could have been a chuckle comes from the noirette beside him. "I liked it." The slight downwards turn of Craig's lips is the only hint of negative feelings. "Why did you compare yourself to a monster?" Of course Craig would pick up on that little word. Tweek doubts anyone else did, they were all too uninterested and dreading their own turns to read to pay much attention to a twitchy freak talking about sneaking out at night.

"I said like a monster." Tweek corrects him quietly. "It calls me like I'm one of its monsters." Talking about the poem and his nightly outings makes the teen uncomfortable. "What about yours? Sunshine and you don't seem to go along very well."

Craig shifts and takes another drag. Tweek peeks at him again. Black hair, dark blue eyes, blue clothes with yellow accents, pale white skin. Craig could be the night itself. He is silent for so long that Tweek wonders if he heard him and is about to repeat the question. "I guess you're right."

Craig sounds so depressed, more so than usual. Tweek shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He wonders why Craig is out here smoking. The noirette only smokes when he's thinking about some really deep stuff, like smoking will help him soul search or something. Tweek is probably going to regret asking but he genuinely cares about Craig even though they are going through some weird thing, so he asks anyways, "Umm...Whats on your mind?"

Another drag and more silence. Craig must really be thinking hard about something to take so long in answering. "It probably sounds really gay, but, everything important to me." Craig runs his free hand through his black hair. Tweek stands to his full height, which is just an inch shorter than Craig's 6 feet. He twirls a strand of his hair around his finger and feels calmer than he has in a long time.

Tweek fails to mention the fact that Craig is most likely gay, or at least bi. It doesn't really matter to the blonde either way, he doesn't judge. "Like what?" he takes the bait while keeping the conversation focused on Craig. As long as they aren't talking about Tweek's night obsession Tweek will continue to be friendly towards the noirette. He loves Craig, but there are some things that the noirette can't know.

Craig shifts and flicks the ashes from his cigarette. "Well...Its mostly you." The one place Tweek didn't want the conversation to go and there it goes. Well, at least he hasn't brought up what he must be thinking – whats with Tweek's night obsession. That's what its become, too, an obsession. Tweek shifts, ready to make some excuse to go back inside and end the conversation.

"Me? Why me? What about me?" God he sounds like some stupid girl around her crush. Craig must think he's a fucking fag through and through.

In the moonlight Tweek can see amusement in those sparkling blue eyes. Craig's eyes actually sparkle in the night's light, unlike during the day when they are a flat shade of dark blue; like a sapphire without the shine. "Because." Is Craig's oh so informative answer. Tweek glares at him and Craig sighs. "I should be used to all of your quirks and habits, well, I am, but I didn't think there would be new ones."

Tweek feels every cell in his body stop and his spine stiffen. "What are you talking about, Craig? I haven't changed at all. If anyone has its you." Tweek replies, trying to keep his voice normal. He feels Craig stiffen beside him.

What secrets is Craig keeping? Surely nothing as big as Tweek's, right? "I haven't changed at all, Tweek." It seems Tweek isn't the only one trying to sound normal. This is one conversation that Tweek really doesn't want to have. He takes a step back towards the door and the suffocating house.

Although the house is right behind him – and safety from Craig's prying questions – the blonde is hesitant to go back inside. "You smoke more." Tweek retorts. "You only smoke when you're seriously contemplating something. So either you are a lost soul or you have an addiction and haven't told anyone."

"Nothing escapes you does it Tweek?" Craig asks without turning around. The words strike a chord in Tweek and he feels his confidence growing once more. So what if Craig asks questions? He will never figure it out. Tweek's secret is safe.

"Nothing about you." Tweek practically purrs with his returned confidence. A dark urge passes through him and it takes all his willpower to tap it down. Craig isn't like everyone else. Craig is special. Tweek returns to the railing and sits on it, facing the house.

From here he can see the other teens playing the game. Clyde leans over and gives Token a peck on the cheek. Token kisses his cheek in return and they both go back to playing the game like nothing happened. They haven't officially come out of the closet, but it doesn't take perfect eyes to see that they are together. Tweek almost envies them for having someone to love. Almost.

He turns his attention back to Craig, who's cigarette is almost gone. Craig is studying him intensely like if he doesn't memorize Tweek he will fail life. Tweek smiles. "Are you gay?" Craig asks out of the blue. It kind of throws off Tweek's game even though he was just thinking of that about their friends.

Tweek considers this, really considers it. He has never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend and has never actively gone after anyone. A few people catch his eye but that's just it; they catch his eye once and that's all the interest he has in them. Tweek has never really thought about which gender he prefers. It always seemed like he would stay with Craig and Clyde and Token without any time for anyone else. Being with them all the time – as just friends – feels right even though sometimes they bore him.

"I don't know." Tweek answers finally. Craig raises a black eyebrow. He hesitates then adds, "But I think I lean more towards guys than girls." The noirette gives a noise of acknowledgment but doesn't speak.

Tweek wonders if he's waiting for more then wonders what more he can say. Craig inhales then slowly exhales. He is still tense, too tense for Tweek's liking. "Why do you ask?" His only answer is a half shrug which makes Tweek frown. "Don't just ask me stuff randomly without telling me why."

"I just wanted to know, Tweek." Craig says quietly. He glances at the blonde then looks back out into the night. Tweek waits for him to continue. "You haven't had a lover yet, I'm kinda worried about you." That's it?

What about Craig himself? Has Craig had a lover? It makes him slightly uncomfortable to have to ask such a question to his best friend. Especially after having just claimed that nothing about Craig escapes his notice. "Have you had a lover?" If anything, Craig gets more tense.

The cigarette falls from Craig's mouth onto the deck and he smashes it with his foot. Its Tweek's turn to raise a disbelieving eyebrow. What is up with his friend? Finally Craig mumbles his answer: yes. "Who?" Tweek asks, curious about who on Earth Craig did without Tweek knowing.

"Thomas." Craig answers. He digs in his pocket and produces a pack of smokes. One is selected and lit. "And Kenny." Tweek expected the first one, but nearly falls off the railing when he hears Kenny's name.

Tweek knew that Craig and Thomas had a thing. In fact, Tweek had laughed when he heard Craig's cheesy laundry pickup line. But he didn't think anything had come from it. Apparently Tweek thought wrong. Whatever it was, it was probably just a one-night fling. And what if it wasn't?

So what? Craig got with Kenny too. He is curious to hear the story behind that one. Sure, Kenny is the male South Park whore – Bebe is the female – but still. Craig and Kenny? Weird.

"Whats the story with Kenny?" Tweek asks. He readjusts on the railing then tilts his head up to view the black sky that glitters with stars. Beautiful. How he longs to be out there, on the streets and in the forest, patrolling for unnamed things. Tweek pushes down the urges welling up inside.

"We went on a road trip with a few other guys and shit happened." Tweek stares at him, waiting for more details. "Christophe and Gregory showed up with some drink, White Lightning or something, and we drank some. A lot. Its one hundred percent pure alcohol. Kenny hit on me and we ended up fucking."

Tweek can't help his first thought from slipping out, "That's romantic." Craig flips him off. Completely unoffended, Tweek just shrugs. "Was it good?" It seems that his mouth has a mind of its own tonight.

Craig's sparkling blue eyes are surprised but as usual his face remains blank. All of Craig's emotions are shown through his eyes, if you know how to look. "Yeah. I guess. He's better than Thomas." This makes Tweek happy in a twisted sort of way.

The second cigarette is gone faster than the first. "Are you coming inside?" Tweek looks into the house, brightly lit and confining. He doesn't want to. Every instinct is telling him not to go back inside because the night is safe and comforting and the house is not. Slowly he gets off the railing and follows Craig back into the house and into the light.

Clyde and Token both look up at the sound of their approach. "That was a long cigarette break, Craig." Token comments nonchalantly. Craig shrugs and flops down on the couch. Tweek retreats to the dark kitchen, unable to stand the light in the living room. He stands beside the window and listens to them talking amongst themselves about the sunshine Tweek still doesn't understand.

As predicted everyone is asleep around twelve thirty. Tweek had made himself as scarce as was acceptable, feigning everything from hunger to an upset stomach. His excuses were paranoia and new medication. No one questioned it, not even Craig, they were all too used to it. Tweek doesn't care what that says about him.

Before slipping out the back door Tweek stands over Craig's sleeping form. He doesn't speak, just watches the noirette sleep. Craig can have his mysterious sunshine. Tweek will enjoy his beckoning night. Speaking of which, Tweek needs to be going. He slips out the back door and off the porch.

Tweek walks with his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune that just came to his mind. As he walks he finds himself swaying his hips from side to side. At least he does until he realizes he's doing it again; trying to lure in others. This is the problem he has been having with these late night walks. Its why he referred to himself as a monster. These walks aren't just walks – Tweek is hunting.

He can't keep the inviting grin off his face or stop his hips from swaying. His hands clench and unclench. Someone drives by and adrenaline pumps through his veins. Were they going extra slow? They were checking him out weren't they? Calm down, Tweek; the blonde scolds himself.

For a few hours Tweek walks the dark streets without success. Or with success, depending on how you look at it. Tweek isn't sure what to feel, all he knows is that he still feels that anticipation from earlier. He is out in the night, the perfect chilly night. Because it is cold, this being South Park Colorado. But Tweek has his jacket and scarf so he doesn't care much.

Around three thirty Tweek's luck changes. Someone pulls over beside him. Tweek stops to look at them with curious golden eyes. "Hey, do you need a ride kid?" In his chest Tweek's heart threatens to break free. He doesn't recognize the man, but that hardly matters.

Quickly Tweek nods and walks over to the passenger side. The man unlocks the door and Tweek climbs in. "Where are you headed?" the man asks. Tweek notices that he hasn't taken his foot off the brake. He turns his head to hide his grin.

"I don't really know." Tweek answers honestly. He brushes his hair out of his eyes and smiles shyly at the man. The man blinks rapidly and a slow smile breaks out across his face. Hooked. This is one fish that is in deeper than he knows.

"So you need a place to crash?" Tweek nods. He flashes another shy smile at the man. "You could stay with me if you want. I'm not from around here so all I can offer is a hotel room..." Its pathetic how easy this is.

Tweek turns his body to face the man. His grin is wide and fake, his eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? That would be so cool! I haven't slept in a bed in forever." The man beams as he takes his foot off the brake.

They speed away. As they do so Tweek realizes he has nothing to use to kill the man. He searches his pockets for some sharp object and comes up with an exacto knife he accidentally stole from the art room. The man glances at him. "What are you looking for?" Tweek grips the exacto knife so tightly his knuckles start to hurt.

"Gum." The lie easily rolls off his tongue. The man smiles again. They pull up into a hotel parking lot and get out of the vehicle. Tweek follows the man to the room on the second floor. He smiles as the man locks the door behind him.

What will the man do? More importantly, will he be successful? Even more important, is Tweek strong enough for this? Well, he's about to find out. Tweek saunters over to the man, hands in his pockets, a smile on his face. His hands aren't shaking and he feels no need to scream or make excessive noise.

Perfect. The man leans against the door, waiting for Tweek to get close enough to grab. Grab the man does, pulling the teen against him. Tweek's face collides with a hard chest. Some sort of strong cologne hits his nose and he resists the urge to sneeze. Tweek waits until the man's face is buried in his hair.

Then he pulls out his hand and stabs the man in the side. The exacto knife slides easily through his shirt and skin. Tweek yanks it out only to thrust it in a new spot a split second later. Blood is starting to flow. Tweek pulls out the thin silver weapon and stabs the man over and over and over, never in the same spot. Blood splatters onto his face.

It coats his hands and covers his front. The man has slid to the ground. Tweek lets out an insane laugh when a groan comes from him. It seems that he has managed to miss every vital organ. Its okay though, this man won't be along for much longer. Tweek presses the slippery exacto knife to the man's throat.

He makes a curve across the jugular and main artery. More blood flows. The man gasps, choking on it. Tweek laughs joyously while this stranger drowns in his own lifeblood. The death itself is somewhat anticlimactic. There is no dying gasp or light fading from his eyes.

One minute he is there choking the next he is still. Tweek is panting. His skin is coated with a fine mist. Golden eyes are bright with delight and triumph. He is straddling the man, exacto knife still in hand, staring down at the blood. There is so much of it and its so warm.

The craziest idea comes to mind. Tweek wants to bathe in it. He wants to be enveloped by that warm lifeblood. Instead he settles for pressing his hands into it. The man's torn stomach gives way easily and more blood oozes out. Tweek brings his hot hands to his face.

His tongue darts out to taste the crimson. It tastes tangy and metallic like copper. And a little bit salty. Tweek sighs deeply. Adrenaline races through his veins in time with his speeding heart. This is what he is meant to do.

Tweek stands to survey his handiwork when he notices the alarm clock beside the single bed. Four thirty. Oh shit. If he isn't back by the time they wake up he is so going to be dead. Tweek catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He hardly recognizes himself.

Blood is soaked into his clothes. It spikes his hair and speckles his face. His hands are dyed crimson. The knife is dripping blood. Golden eyes are wide and wild. That needs to be fixed.

Tweek cannot kill someone and be so stupid about it like he was with this man. He shakes his head. There isn't time to get cleaned up here, he will have to walk back to Token's house and get cleaned up in the bathroom there. Hopefully no one is awake at four thirty in the morning. It will take a half an hour to get there. He hangs onto the exacto knife, intending to get rid of it on the way back.

When Tweek exits the hotel room – after shoving the dead weight body away from the door so he could get out – he first looks up to the sky. Thankfully it is still dark out. He walks home with his normal gait, no swish-swaying of his hips this time. Tweek got his prey and he is content for the moment, no need to hunt again tonight. Even if there was time he wouldn't. One is plenty.

The walk is uneventful and he runs into no one. Token's back door is still unlocked so Tweek has no trouble sneaking back in. He does however leave his shoes under the porch so he can wash them off at a later date. Who knew killing could be so messy? To get to the bathroom Tweek has to walk past the three sleeping boys and Token's parent's room. He does so quickly and quietly.

Once in the bathroom Tweek shuts and locks the door. He quickly strips of his clothing and sets everything in the bathtub. He searches for some sort of cleaning products and comes up with some bleach – what that's doing under the sink Tweek has no idea – and lemon scented fabreeze. He also grabs a towel and a new bar of soap. Then he turns the shower on as hot as it will go and gets in. The hot water makes Tweek hiss under his breath but he bares it because he needs to get the blood off.

He lathers and rinses repeatedly until there is no trace of red. Then he tackles his skin, rubbing it raw with a soapy washcloth. For good measure he shaves as well; his own blood mixes with the man's blood. Which makes him notice his nails and the blood under them. He scrubs them with a special nail brush thing – why does Token have this shit in his shower? - and picks out the gunk as best he can with a dull but pointed metal object he finds in a drawer. Afterwards he repeats the whole process.

When his body is clean Tweek gets out of the shower, plugs the drain, and starts to fill the tub with hot soapy water. The still-wet blood had ran down the drain while he was showering and now he needs to get the dryer stuff out. It dawns on him that he should have used cold water but he realizes its probably too late for that. Regardless Tweek turns the water as cold as it can get. He starts with his shirt, which seems to have gotten the worst of the blood spray on it, and scrubs it with a bar of soap dunked in bleach. The bleach irritates his skin but Tweek ignores it because of the work needed to be done.

It takes several hours until Tweek is satisfied with his clothing. By this time he hears Tweek's parents starting to rise. It must be seven, time for them to go to work. Thankfully they have their own bathroom in their bedroom so there is little chance they will disturb the blonde. He hangs the wet clothing up on the rail the shower curtain hangs on and plugs in the blow dryer. It soon becomes apparent that this is not going to work.

So Tweek takes down one thing at a time and wrings them out as best he can before hanging them back up. He adjusts the blow dryer so that its aimed at the clothing and flips on the fan in the bathroom. Then he does the same with all the rest until he has damp clothing. Tweek didn't want to do it, but it looks like he is going to have to use the dryer. It should only take another thirty minutes or so until they are dry enough to be worn comfortably. After checking that there is no trace of blood anywhere, Tweek wraps a fluffy towel around his waist and unplugs the blow dryer.

He gathers his wet clothing to sneak back downstairs to where the laundry room is. Token's parents are still in their room and his friends are still sleeping cluelessly. Tweek throws his clothes in the dryer, sets it to dry for forty minutes and leans against it. He stares down at his feet and remembers his shoes are still covered in blood and mud and dirt. Quickly Tweek searches for some sort of brush or something and finds a whole package of Magic Erasers. After reading the package Tweek decides one will work and opens one.

His shoes are where he left them and he takes them to a spot by the hose to wash them off. First he sprays them with cold water to get the top layer of grime off. They drip blood and water onto the grass. Then he scrubs them with the Magic Eraser. The thing is sort of like a sponge only it gets worn out quickly and crumbles in his hands. No matter, the pieces are small enough to leave there without causing alarm.

The bottoms he uses both his hands and the Magic Eraser to scrub the filth off. By the time he finishes the white square that was the Magic Eraser is mostly gone and only a few dark bigger pieces spread out under the porch are proof of its existence. Tweek looks at the sky and is unsurprised to see the sun taking over his night. After setting the shoes on the opposite side of the porch Tweek goes back inside to get his clothes. They are ready and waiting for him and he slips them on right there in the laundry room. Once dressed Tweek puts the towel in the clothes hamper.

The adrenaline has worn off now. He could go for a fresh cup of coffee. Maybe after Token's parents leave he will drink the remainder of their coffee. Tweek lays down beside Craig on the soft carpet floor and closes his eyes. He is both tired and not tired and falls into a sort of limbo. When someone gets up so will he, but until then Tweek will feign sleep.


	2. The Devils In The Details

"Holy shit dude what happened to Tweek's hands?!" Tweek jolts up, letting out a scream. His eyes are wide and he's immediately aware of a pain in his hands. This time the scream he lets out is a pained one. Clyde is kneeling beside him, brown eyes wide and horrified. The noise draws the noirettes out of the kitchen.

Tweek kneels then falls back on his legs when he sees his hands. They are red. His first thought is that he didn't get the blood off and he goes to scrub it away even as he scrambles to his feet and runs for the bathroom he occupied last night. "Tweek!" He hears Craig running after him up the stairs. He locks himself in the bathroom and turns on the sink to cold.

The cold water almost burns as much as his hands. Now that he has calmed down he examines his hands closer. They are red, not with blood, but from a rash or a burn. His hands are shaking so badly that he splashes water all over the counter. His hands hurt so bad and the water is hardly helping. They itch too.

"Tweek! Open the door!" Tweek hears Craig furiously trying to open the locked door and ignores him. He looks around the bathroom. And freezes. There's the bleach by the bathtub and the bloody-bleachy bar of soap and the lemon scented fabreeze that he never used.

Quickly he picks up the bleach and puts it back under the sink. He wraps the bar of soap in toilet paper and puts it in the garbage can near the bottom. As he goes for the fabreeze Tweek sees the silver thing he used to clean under his nails. He grabs it and puts it back in the drawer. "Tweek!" Tweek sprays the fabreeze everywhere before putting it back under the sink.

Tweek lets out a desperate scream. He fucked this murder up so bad. Leaving the body there, walking home bloody, not putting shit back where it belongs when he gets cleaned up. What if some of his hair fell out and is there? Or his finger prints on the door? What if they find the exacto knife he threw in a dumpster a mile away from the scene of the crime?

"Tweek open the fucking door." He stands by the sink, letting water run over his hands. Now he has wounds from that murder and he doesn't even know what he's going to tell everyone. It dawns on him that I don't know is exactly what he will tell them. Tweek looks at the bathroom door, knowing that an angry Craig is standing on the other side. He reaches over and unlocks it.

Craig must have been waiting for that sound because the second Tweek draws back his hand the door opens slowly. Tweek doesn't look at his friend. He can't. He's afraid that if he looks he will give something away. Craig stands in the doorway staring at Tweek in the mirror. Tweek keeps his eyes on the water swirling down the drain.

"What the fuck, Tweek?" Craig asks. What the fuck indeed, Tweek thinks to himself. That murder was sloppy and God knows he's going to pay for it one day. He wonders if they found the body of that man. At least I'm shaking like I normally do, Tweek thinks grimly.

The noirette joins him in the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He stands just behind Tweek, peering over his shoulder at the blonde's burnt hands. Tweek suspects that its the bleach that did it. Well, the bleach and rubbing his hands raw first. That was just stupid. Actually, the whole thing is a lot of stupid.

"I-I don't ack! - care?" What a stupid question. Tweek already knows the answer, doesn't he? They are best friends. Why else would Craig be the one up here hugging him and pleading for him to not get hurt again? Token and Clyde are his friends, but Craig is Tweek's best friend.

Even if things are kind of weird between them. Blue fire stares into Tweek's golden orbs. Craig lets his hands slide up Tweek's arms then drop off at the elbow. Tweek doesn't need to turn his head to see the noirette take a step back but he does so anyways. "Craig?" The noirette is shaking his head.

"You really don't know, do you?" The image of golden sunlight enters Tweek's mind. Why is he thinking of fucking sunlight when his hands are bleach-burnt and Craig looks so sad? Of course, his expression is blank as always. But those eyes. They are so expressive.

"Because we're best friends, right?"As soon as he says it Tweek knows he answered wrong. Its evident in the way Craig's shoulders drop. Maybe he should have said something else. Tweek turns his head back to the water running over his hands. They don't feel any better so Tweek turns the water off.

"Yeah, Tweek. Best fucking friends." Craig turns and leaves Tweek alone in the bathroom. The blonde listens to his friends footsteps retreat slowly down the hall. Something strange is going on with Craig. Tweek shakes his head and whimpers.

The sound draws Craig back. At least to Tweek it seems to. In his hands are new packages of bandages. "Token doesn't have any in this bathroom." Craig explains at Tweek's questioning look. "Does he?"

Before he can stop himself Tweek shakes his head no. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He just admitted to snooping around in the bathroom! Wait, that would be reasonable since he can say that he was looking for bandages.

Tweek lets Craig gently dry off his hands with a hand towel. Except for that fight in third grade that landed them both in the hospital, Craig has never hurt Tweek. Still, it surprises him how gentle the noirette can be. After his hands are dried and itch like crazy, Craig sets about bandaging them. For some reason he includes Tweek's wrists so it looks like maybe Tweek burnt and cut himself. When Craig is finished he steps back to admire his handiwork.

Tweek admires it too and is pleased to find that he has reasonable use of his fingers still. He can still bend them and everything. "Thanks." Tweek mutters. Even after the amazing night last night Tweek feels like crying. He was sloppy, his hands hurt, Craig is so distant.

Craig just nods indifferently. He looks away then back at Tweek. "You spilled a lot of coffee on your hands, Tweek." Tweek blinks, uncomprehending for a moment. Then it clicks and he slowly nods. Craig will lie to their friends for him.

Now Tweek really feels like crying. He raises his bandaged hands to eyes to stop the tears from falling. "Don't fucking cry, Tweek." Craig's fingers are wrapped around his wrists again and lowers them. "Don't you dare fucking cry." And then Craig's arms are around him and Tweek's face is pressed against his chest.

Its nothing like with that man in the hotel room who Tweek is fairly certain tried to smother him. Craig holds him loose enough that if he wants to Tweek can easily slip out of his grasp, but tight enough for the blonde to know the noirette cares. Neither of them want him to cry so he holds he tears back as best he can. Tweek has never felt like more of a failure even though last night he felt on top of the world. Last night he felt invincible. Funny what a little bleach can do to a guy.

After forever Craig lets go. He jerks his head in the direction of the stairs and Tweek follows him quietly. Downstairs Clyde and Token are in the kitchen sitting and eating quietly. Their hushed conversation stops when Craig and Tweek enter. Token's large dark brown eyes are worried. "You okay, dude?"

Tweek nods. "Spilled coffee on my hands earlier." he answers in a murmur. As he says it Tweek realizes that it won't work because he was sleeping when they found his hands. "I-I took some because the police will shatter the windows entering or shooting him because Token's closets lock from the inside and took the full force of Tweek's body colliding with his ack! - Jesus Christ! - light me on fire!" Once again not the smartest thing Tweek has ever said, but at the time it seemed good.

A quick peek through his hair shows Kenny frowning down at him. The blonde pulls out a cell phone, punches in a number, and holds it to his ear. He doesn't let Tweek go. "I found your boyfriend." Tweek blinks at Kenny's statement. He doesn't remember being anyone's boyfriend.

"Why the fuck did you tell him you were going to light him on fire?" Kenny must be talking to Craig. "Fuck you, Tucker. You don't just go around telling people you're going to kill them. You know he almost got ran over by Stan? You're both lucky Stan's car can stop on a fucking dime."

Tweek stands with his head down. He can't hear what Craig is saying but from Kenny's side of the conversation it is nothing good. "I'll drop him off at your place tonight." This has Tweek's head snapping up so that he can stare at the blonde. Kenny isn't really his friend, he's more of an acquaintance. Apparently even acquaintances can claim him.

Kenny hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket. "Why don't you come to my house? Its not the best place but its better than nearly getting killed." Seeing the sense in this, Tweek nods. He follows Kenny back to where Stan is waiting with his car. When Stan sees him alive he visibly relaxes.

"I-I'm sorry." Tweek apologizes sincerely. Stan shrugs and climbs in behind the wheel. Kyle gives him a reassuring smile while Cartman ignores him completely. Tweek ignores Cartman too, not being particularly fond of the fatass. The car is cramped, so much so that Tweek is nearly sitting on Kenny's lap.

The other four boys laugh and joke and plot the whole way to Kenny's house. Tweek is silent, staring at the floor beneath his feet. Occasionally Kenny smiles at him as though reassuring him that everything is going to be alright. "Here ya go, dude." Stan rolls to a stop in front of a rundown house that more resembles a shed than a house. "See you later."

Tweek follows the other blonde up the walk to the front door. Kenny hesitates, takes a deep breath, then pushes the door open. Dead silence. The other blonde cocks his head to one side, listening. Finally he deems it okay for entry and leads Tweek through a living room, kitchen, and finally into his bedroom. Kenny closes and locks the door behind Tweek then immediately goes to the window and opens it.

Tweek gets the feeling that he's giving them both a way out should they find themselves in a situation they need to escape. The blonde has never been in Kenny's room before and is unsurprised to find posters of monster trucks, NASCAR, and women in various stages of undress. Photographs are tacked to the walls too, of Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman all laughing and having fun. No one can ever call Kenny a disloyal friend. Kenny flops down on the bed. "What happened to your hands?"

His hands had been completely forgotten. Tweek looks down at them and can hardly believe it was just this morning he woke up to the bleach burns. The blonde shrugs. Kenny frowns and stands. He makes no attempt to touch or remove the bandages, just examines them. "There aren't any blood stains and you can obviously use them so it must be burns."

Tweek can't hide his surprise. He wonders how Kenny came to know such things about wounds without even looking under the bandages. Then the taller blonde pulls off his hoodie; there's nothing on under it. Tweek finds himself staring at wiry muscle and scars. Hundreds of scars of different shapes, sizes, and colors adorn Kenny's tanned body. He swallows nervously, ashamed for being so horrified and fascinated.

Kenny doesn't seem to notice them or Tweek's reaction. He's searching his body, looking for something. When he seems to have found it, a few small circles that Tweek recognizes as cigarette burns the blonde raises an eyebrow in question. Tweek shakes his head no. Kenny moves on to another burn, this one long and puckered, slightly pinker than the rest of the skin around it. "Its from boiling water, I was making dinner one night and...had an accident."

Tweek shakes his head again. Kenny frowns and points to one on his finger. It looks like a stove burn. Another shake of the head. "All I can think is that its chemical burns. What have you been handling that would burn you so bad though?"

It seems that Kenny is talking more to himself than Tweek so the shorter blonde is silent. Kenny leans forward and sniffs Tweek's hands. Tweek raises an eyebrow and lets out a squeak. Kenny frowns but the recognition in his eyes doesn't escape Tweek. However, he doesn't comment on it; something Tweek is thankful for. Instead Kenny just lays back on his mattress with a smile.

The blonde pats it, offering Tweek to join him. Since there is no where else to sit Tweek obliges. "Craig told me you two got together." He says randomly. Kenny raises an eyebrow. He studies Tweek then slowly nods.

"Yeah. We were watching porn and got horny." Tweek blinks and stares at Kenny with surprise. Craig said it was once with Kenny. On a road trip. Drunk.

"You've been together more than once?" Even he is surprised at the surprise in his voice. Kenny is looking somewhat uncomfortable. Tweek doesn't really understand it. "He said you hooked up on a road trip." Surprise and accusation.

Craig isn't actually Tweek's boyfriend but it bothers the blonde that he lied. Kenny seems to sense that he said the wrong thing. "Er...Yeah. To both. Didn't anyone tell you?" Tell me what, Tweek wants to ask.

Tweek shakes his head then brushes his hair out of his eyes. Kenny sits up. "Wow. That's really fucking great. You shouldn't be hearing this from me." Tweek is starting to get impatient.

"We weren't just fucking. Well, we were. But. Fuck are you sure no one told you?" Kenny is stressed and its confusing Tweek, who shakes his head. "You really shouldn't be hearing this from me."

Impatiently Tweek waits to hear this big secret about Craig and Kenny. "We were dating until yesterday afternoon." Tweek's jaw drops. He stares at Kenny, unable to comprehend that Craig abandoned him without explanation to fuck Kenny. Tweek didn't even know about it and from the sound of it everyone but him knew.

No wonder Clyde and Token weren't worried about where Craig had been disappearing to. "Why?" A broad question but the only one that comes to mind at the moment. Why, why, why? Tweek shifts on Kenny's bed, suddenly acutely aware that they probably had sex on it. He swallows and grabs at his hair with his hands but doesn't pull on it.

Kenny is quick to explain, "The first time was on the road trip a few months ago. After that he asked me out. We've been boyfriends ever since until yesterday when I dumped him." So that's how it is. No wonder Craig has been smoking so much lately.

He looks at Kenny's golden hair and suddenly it hits him that Kenny must be Craig's sunshine. "Why did you dump him?" Although Tweek himself has never had any feelings for Craig aside from friendship, he knows that Craig is a pretty good catch. Even though he is an asshole. Then he realizes that Craig was the one to start the relationship; not only that but he isn't the one who ended it. Could Craig be in love wit Kenny?

Tweek believes he would take up smoking if he was in love with the scarred blonde. Something about Kenny makes it seem as though the poor teen will be departing from this world at any minute. This time Kenny smiles. "Craig is an amazing fuck, but I'm in love with someone else." So Kenny doesn't think Craig is good enough. Whatever, Tweek doesn't want to even think about the teen who threatened to light him on fire.

"Why did you call me his boyfriend?" So much for not thinking about the noirette. Tweek sighs. Its better than thinking of the night and the man he killed. Actually, that's debatable. The murder is a very fond memory of Tweek's that makes him warm on the inside.

Kenny laughs as he relaxes against his pillow. The blonde eyes him with magnetic blue eyes the color of the water that gathers at the bottom of glaciers. "Everyone calls you his boyfriend. You can imagine how shocked everyone was when we started going out." Yeah, Tweek can imagine. Tweek lowers his hands from his hair so he doesn't accidentally pull some out.

"Holy Jesus! People think he's my boyfriend?!" This is definitely news to Tweek. Why doesn't anyone tell him this stuff? Craig's apology echos in his head. You should be, asshole, Tweek thinks to himself.

Tweek stretches out beside Kenny. He hasn't had coffee in at least an hour. Maybe two. Kenny rolls over onto his side and props himself up on one elbow. "Yeah. You two are always together, everyone assumed you were like Stan and Kyle."

Its no secret that Stan and Kyle are dating. Before they were dating it was no secret that they were in love with each other. Tweek doesn't think he and Craig are anything like Stan and Kyle but apparently he's wrong. Love is not what Tweek expected it to be. "I'm not in love with Craig." Tweek replies.

Kenny looks shocked. "You aren't?" Tweek shakes his head. Does everyone think that they are in love? It makes the blonde uncomfortable. Kenny mutters something under his breath that Tweek doesn't catch but he gets the feeling that it has to do with Craig.

"No." The blonde teen answers. Tweek turns his head to face Kenny and sees him frowning. Should he be in love with Craig? They do spend all of their time together, except lately when Craig kept Kenny a secret from Tweek. "Why?"

"No reason. Everyone just assumed." Still, the blonde looks deep in thought. At least he isn't smoking like Craig. At least not so far. "So what are you and Craig?"

"Best friends." Tweek answers easily. He knows that was how Stan and Kyle started out and now that its in his mind Tweek can't help but thinking of him and Craig together. Its an odd picture."But recently he's been so distant. I guess that's because of you."

Kenny gives him an apologetic glance. "I didn't mean to steal him from you. Honestly, I was shocked he asked me out." The blonde's expression turns sad. "Most of the people I get with don't ask for anything extra." The sad expression vanishes and is replaced by a smile.

Tweek shrugs. "I'm sorry there isn't anything to do. I used to have a PSP but it got taken...Long story." Kenny adds at Tweek's confused expression. "All I have is porn and I don't know if you're into that...?"

Another shrug. "I don't actively watch it." At the magazine Kenny produces from under his pillow Tweek adds, "Or read it." But he scoots closer to the blonde and peeks the half naked girl on the cover. It doesn't do anything for him but he doesn't tell Kenny that.

Let the other blonde have his fun, Tweek decides. They look through the magazine, oohing and aahing at the scantily clad girls. Kenny brings out his whole porno mag collection, which is quite impressive. He's obviously proud of it, Tweek thinks to himself with a smile. "I'm sorry, this isn't impressing you is it?"

Tweek gives Kenny an apologetic smile and shrugs. Kenny smiles and laughs but it sounds kind of sad. "Most people only come see me for one thing and I can't really entertain any other way." Tweek frowns; he knows what its like to be considered useless. Freaking out seems to be all he's good at; freaking and murder that is and he pretty much screwed up the last one. Tweek hugs Kenny.

"Craig said you were the best he's had." Tweek informs the other blonde. He isn't sure if it will make Kenny feel better but he tried. Its all Tweek feels he can do for Kenny. Most people don't see the sad side of Kenny, he is usually laughing and sunshiny. There's that sunshine thing again.

Kenny gives a small chuckle that Tweek can't decipher the tone of. "Did he? I guess I've had enough practice to be the best anyone's ever had. The only one who might have something on me is Bebe." Regardless of having never been with Kenny, Tweek nods his agreement. "How would you know, Tweek Tweak?"

Kenny is smiling now and Tweek gets the feeling that he has entered Kenny's domain. Sex is Kenny's expertise. Tweek flushes red. "Um...I-I'm his experience is limited gah! - home." Tweek answers. "Kenny gave me a ride here." No need to mention the rest. Now that he thinks of it, Craig is probably used to Kenny's father coming home drunk and pissed off. Tweek feels very sympathetic for the other blonde boy.

Craig swallows and nods. "You're okay, though, right?" The noirette asks as he leads Tweek into his house. Tweek nods. He barely has time to greet Craig's family, all of whom flip him off, before he is rushed upstairs. Like Kenny, Craig locks his door after Tweek is sitting in his usual place on the bed.

At least they aren't going to make out. Well, Tweek hopes they don't. That would be awkward. Its one thing to make out with Kenny, its another to do it with your best friend. "What did you do at Kenny's? How are your hands?"

Craig pauses and then a whole flood of questions comes out, "Why did you run away? Did I hurt you earlier? Why would you run without looking where you were going? What would I do if Stan actually ran you over and you got seriously hurt or died?" Then Craig fishes in his pocket for a cigarette and lights one up.

"Beat Stan up." Tweek replies to the easiest question with the most obvious answer. In spite of all his mostly-senseless worrying, Craig smiles. "I'm okay. We looked at porn." Then Tweek remembers what Kenny told him happened when he and Craig examined the naked people together.

Craig tenses. "Uh...Is that all?" No, we made out on his bed. Probably the same place you two fucked. Tweek nods his head yes. He told Kenny he wouldn't tell so he isn't going to. Craig visibly relaxes as he takes a drag from the cancer stick and nods.

Feeling significantly less loved and a whole lot more cold, Tweek curls up on his side facing away from Craig. He closes his eyes and relaxes. Its been a long day and according to Craig's nightstand clock its only five. When did his life get so complicated? "Do you want some coffee?" Craig asks as he puts out his cigarette.

Tweek can only nod miserably. Craig hesitates beside him then shakes his head and goes downstairs to get coffee. This is nothing like yesterday when the need to go outside in the cover of dark was overwhelming and almost painful. "Maybe I need to go out again." Tweek tells Craig's guinea pig. The small creature just shuffles around in her cage.

"She isn't really one for conversation." Tweek jumps at the sound of Craig's voice but his nerves are settled by the strong scent of coffee accompanying it. The blonde looks over to see the noirette standing in the doorway with a steaming mug of the good stuff in his hands and the hint of a smile on his face. "Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere." Tweek just shakes his head; Craig wasn't meant to hear that.

Craig hands the cup to Tweek who sips on it and lets his eyes slide half closed as the caffeine hits his system. A dull thud has Tweek jolting out of his calm state. Craig is on his knees in front of the blonde. "You know I wouldn't have hurt you, right?" Why are you so nice to me when Kenny is your sunshine, Tweek wants to ask. Instead he takes another swallow of coffee.

"Tweek?" Craig's dark blue eyes are wide when the blonde doesn't answer. "Tweek, I swear I wouldn't have done it. I was just frustrated and not thinking clearly..." Of all Tweek's habits, Tweek knows that hiding in the closet is the one that gets to Craig. Not the screaming, twitching, stuttering, insomnia, or paranoia; just the hiding in the closet.

It doesn't make sense to Tweek but he tries not to do it too much when Craig is around. "I-I know, Craig." Tweek stops him before his friend can say something else uncharacteristic. Tweek draws his feet up under him to sit with his legs crisscrossed. He gives Craig what he hopes is a reassuring smile. Craig lays his head on the bed by Tweek's shin.

"Its been a long fucking day." Tweek nods his agreement. "Wanna watch Red Racer with me?" Another nod. Tweek can't believe that show is still on and even though he doesn't really like it, he always watches it with Craig because he likes Craig. They go down to the living room and after Craig fights with his sister, plop down on the couch to watch some mindless TV.

Tweek doesn't really like TV. All of the drama, torture, and scary things that happen kind of really freak him out. Tweek doesn't want the one hour he spends asleep to be plagued with nightmares. His whole life is one nightmare after another and sleep is usually the one time when he can relax. Its a marathon that ends around eleven. The only time they move to get off the couch is to get drinks and snacks.

Five pots of coffee later, the Red Racer marathon is over and Tweek really needs to pee. He stands and Craig's attention is instantly on him. "Where are you going?" Its a simple question but Tweek is getting irritated with how everyone is always looking after him. For Jesus's sake, he's a big boy! Everyone always treats him like he's some little kid and its getting annoying.

Tweek bristles. "I have to pee. Do you have a problem with that? Wanna walk me to the bathroom and supervise?" He waits a heartbeat then turns heel and stalks to the bathroom. "I didn't think so."

As he's zipping up his jeans Tweek stares at himself in the mirror. He looks the same as he did when he was a little kid. A shock of bright yellow hair, golden eyes flecked with green, pale skin always lightly flushed for one reason or another, too-thin frame, green shirt buttoned up oddly, tight blue jeans. The thing that stands out are the bandages on his hands. They stand for a Tweek who is perfectly still and silent as death. Without warning it comes back stronger than ever.

Tweek sucks in a breath and claws at his stomach which suddenly feels empty. He doubles over panting. Need races through every pore in his being. He wants to stuff his hands in the chest cavity of some unsuspecting person and tear out their organs and bathe in their blood while listening to their dying screams and gasps. Tweek shakes his head rapidly and shoves his fist in his mouth to stop the noises escaping him. HuntiKillitNeedit.

Who can he kill? Mr. and Mrs. Tucker should be upstairs in their room right now asleep. It would be easy. Tweek searches through the drawers and cabinets for something sharp. All he has to do is slice out their vocal organs so they can't scream. He comes up with scissors, razors, toenail clippers, tweezers, and a broken mirror.

Tweek chooses the hand mirror and stares into it. He sees fifty different Tweeks in the fragmented glass. A strange thought that each reflected him in the mirror is a different Tweek in a different world with a different life comes to mind and all of them are staring into the mirror and wondering who is going to be the one to kill their best friend's parents. Will it be me? Tweek blinks and the other Tweeks blink with him. Will it be me?

Tweek leaves the bathroom. He has to go to the living room to get to the stairs. Craig looks up the second he steps out of the bathroom. Tweek stares at him. Craig stares back then his eyes move to the broken mirror. "What are you doing with that?"

"I...Why is it broken?" Smooth, Tweek. The blonde resists rolling his eyes. He should have thought of an excuse to have the mirror or better yet, hidden it under his shirt. "Why would you keep a broken mirror?" Craig's eyes flash.

He stands up, walks over to Tweek, and takes the hand mirror. "It was my sisters. Someone...someone got hurt with it. Really badly. He was hurt so bad..." Craig's voice trails off and he gets a distant look in his eyes.

Intuition tells Tweek that Craig is talking about Kenny. Tweek doesn't want to hear Craig and Kenny's sob story. "I don't care what happened between you and Kenny and I don't care that you lied to me and left me alone. I don't care that everyone thinks we're boyfriends like Stan and Kyle and I don't care that I had to find all of this out from Kenny and not my friends. I'm going out. If you follow me, Craig Tucker, you will regret it."

Tweek leaves Craig standing there with his mouth hanging open. Tweek now has nothing to kill with but maybe he will get lucky on the hunt. He saunters away from Craig's house and into the night. No, he is not angry, he's just frustrated. His life is changing and there doesn't seem to be anything he can do to stop the spiral. At least he feels better out in the night.


	3. Hypocrite

Almost instantly someone shows interest in Tweek. The blonde stops and waves, giving his most inviting smile. Its another man, and one Tweek recognizes. "M-Mr. Marsh?" Tweek asks, his groove thrown off balance. He takes a second to compose himself mentally and stands tall.

Mr. Marsh looks so guilty that Tweek wonders if he was out here killing people too. In his hand is a shot gun. "Um...Mr. Tweak's son, right? Tweek Tweak?" It occurs to Tweek that Mr. Marsh may have very well been out here killing. Or shooting.

Tweek immediately decides he doesn't like guns. Whats the point of murder if you do it from long-distance and don't get to see the life slipping from your victim or feel their lifeblood on your skin? "Yeah. What are you doing out here?" Mr. Marsh looks at the gun in his hands then back at Tweek, a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face. Tweek is already wondering how he can get the noirette away from the street.

"Sometimes things have to be done that may seem drastic but are necessary to live." That pretty much sums up what Tweek feels about the night calls he's been getting. Tweek is nodding and smiling. "Hey, do you know how to shoot?" Mr. Marsh asks suddenly. Tweek sees the opportunity and smiles wider.

"No. Will you teach me?" Tweek asks sweetly. He never did find a weapon along the way. But if he can get the gun from Mr. Marsh he can use the end to bash in his head. Tweek clenches his jaw shut to keep in the mad giggle that threatens to blow his cover.

Mr. Marsh is nodding thoughtfully. "How about we go into the forest? You know, away from everyone else." Tweek's eyes glitter. Mr. Marsh is making it too easy. "I mean, just so we don't accidentally shoot anyone."

So Mr. Marsh is planning on giving Tweek the gun. He probably thinks he can wrestle it away from the smaller blonde. Tweek has no intentions of letting that happen. He may look weak, but Tweek is anything but. Growing up in South Park is worse than growing up in a military family or a war zone or a Catholic school. Tweek found out that it wasn't until their generation was born that strange things started happening and because of it they lived their whole lives fighting off what no one else could.

True, it was mostly Stan's group. But behind the scenes everyone else did just as much. Naturally, most of them hide their true strength so no one would guess that even someone like Butters could land Eric Cartman on his ass. "Sounds good to me, Mr. Marsh." The noirette is staring at Tweek like there is something off about him and Tweek supposes there is. He did just kill someone the other night and tell his 'boyfriend' off before storming out to go kill someone else.

"Hey...Didn't you used to twitch and scream and stuff?" Mr. Marsh finally figured out a piece of the puzzle. Tweek can't believe he still remembers that then decides that he isn't exactly a kid most parents would forget. Tweek nods. "Er...Why don't you?"

"New medication. It makes me calmer." Tweek lies with a shrug of his shoulders. Mr. Marsh's mouth forms a O. Tweek follows Stan's father into the dark woods. He sees glimpses of shadow-creatures and feels that they are on his side, looking out for him and waiting for him to kill.

When they are so far in the woods that Tweek can't see the street lights anymore Mr. Marsh stops. "This should be far enough." During the walk Tweek was contemplating whether to learn to use a gun or kill Mr. Marsh first. He decided that he can get shooting lessons from the best in South Park; Kenny. Mr. Marsh hoists the gun, aims for a tree, and shoots. A loud crack and bark explodes off the tree.

Dark amber sap, tree blood, drips down. He feels a chill go down his spine. The noise is another reason Tweek doesn't like guns. "Here, you try." It makes Tweek want to laugh that Mr. Marsh is handing him the gun. Idiot.

Tweek aims for the tree and closes one eye. He holds the heavy gun awkwardly in his hands. Mr. Marsh walks closer to position it correctly. Tweek puts on hand on the barrel, the other above the butt, turns heel, and smashes it into Mr. Marsh's shoulder. There is an audible but muted crack. The man yells and grabs his shoulder.

Then he smartens up and decides to defend himself. Mr. Marsh lunges at Tweek, who sidesteps him and smashes the butt of the gun against his shoulder. The man whirls and grabs the gun. Its barrel is facing towards Tweek and the safety, if there even is one, is off. Mr. Marsh pulls the trigger. Searing pain rips through Tweek's side. Blood starts pouring instantly.

Tweek needs to end this before he leaves evidence of his presence here. Ignoring the pain Tweek yanks the gun from Mr. Marsh's hands. The man takes one look into Tweek's eyes lit by Hellfire and turns to run. Tweek brings the butt of the gun down on the base of his spine. Something pops out of place and snaps at the same time. Randy Marsh goes down.

The blonde takes a minute to examine his wound. It just grazed his side by the looks of it. There shouldn't be so much blood, should there? Tweek looks down at Mr. Marsh. He's still alive, just paralyzed. "What am I going to tell Craig when I go back?"

There is no answer, of course. Tweek raises the gun above his head and brings it down on Mr. Marsh's skull. It cracks. He repeats this over and over until there is no longer a head, just a pile of mush. "Fuck you, asshole." Tweek laughs madly even though he knows that this is the second wound for the second murder.

Craig is going to freak out. Time to clean up. Tweek looks around and sees two sets of footprints. He hoists the bloody gun and shoots off a tree limb. Tweek picks up one end and experimentally brushes it over his footprints in the snow. They vanish with a few sweeps.

Tweek retraces his steps, stopping to pick up the bullet that injured him, until he ends up back on the sidewalk. Once there he throws the branch in a dumpster. He can't exactly throw the gun there for fear of someone finding it easier. So he makes the walk to Starks Pond. He's stopped bleeding but that worries him a lot because he can't really feel the wound anymore. Hopefully frostbite won't set in or something equally undesirable.

Tweek stops at the edge of the pond. Water will make the gun rust, won't it? After all, this gun is kind of old looking; not at all like the smooth stainless steel/plastic/whatever-guns-are-made-out-of material of the newer models. He raises it above his head and smashes the end against the ice. A few more times and the hole is big enough to drop the gun down under the ice. Come spring Tweek will fetch it again and put it in a new hiding spot; maybe bury it in the mountains.

He leaves the pond slowly. The walk to Craig's house is cold and seems to take forever. Tweek is shaking by the time he gets back and can barely stand. He knocks on the door once before collapsing onto the front stoop. Craig must have been looking out for him because the door opens almost a second later. Tweek looks up to see a familiar dark silhouette outlined by blinding light.

He lets his head droop. "Tweek? Is that blood? Fuck!" Tweek feels Craig picking him up and opens his mouth to voice his pain but finds it takes too much energy and closes it again. His head rolls back over Craig's arm as the teen rushes him somewhere.

"Tweek? Tweek!" Craig keeps calling his name. Tweek wants to tell Craig that its okay, he can't feel anything anyways. "Tweek, don't fall asleep." Now that Craig mentions it, it is kind of hard to keep his eyelids open.

Tweek blinks slowly. He sees Craig running around for something. The noirette is on the phone with someone and is talking frantically. Tweek has never seen Craig flip out like this before. Why is Craig flipping out? Tweek is just tired.

"Tweek. Oh, Tweek, I'm sorry." He feels Craig gather him in his arms. Craig is warm and with the warmth comes some pain. "I'm so sorry for letting you go out and lying to you and that everyone thinks we're boyfriends and whatever else I did wrong." Tweek just blinks up at him, wondering where all of this came from.

"Kenny's on his way, Tweek. He'll fix you up." Kenny? Why Kenny? Craig was calling Kenny? Shouldn't he have called an ambulance?

No, wait. That would be bad. He has blood on him that isn't his. A while later Kenny walks into his line of vision. He tries to smile at the blonde but finds he can't. "What happened?"

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything." Craig replies. Kenny takes a pair of scissors and cuts Tweek's shirt. He could have just unbuttoned it, Tweek thinks to himself. "Can you help him?" The noirette sounds very worried.

Tweek feels special that the alarm is aimed at him. Kenny peels back his shirt and both boys wince. Tweek raises his head off the bathroom floor to see the wound. It looks kind of black and red a pink and puffy. Just looking at it makes some of the pain come back. That and Tweek thinks he's thawing off in the warm house.

Kenny examines it, sticking his face close to the wound and tilting his head from one side to the other. Tweek lets his head fall back against the tile and winces at the impact. Craig watches nervously from the bathroom sink, trying to stay out of the way and see if the blonde is okay at the same time. After forever Kenny finally announces, "It looks like the bullet only took out a small piece of his side." No wonder Craig called Kenny.

"Bullet?!" Craig yelps. "He was shot?!" The sapphires fix on Tweek's golden orbs. "You were shot?!" he hisses. Thawed out and in more pain, Tweek nods.

"Fuck!" Craig growls out. Kenny sends the noirette out to get a few towels, some alcohol, and a sewing kit. Tweek's eyes widen at the sound of sewing kit. Why would they need a sewing kit? After some complaining Craig finally leaves.

Kenny turns to Tweek. "Spill it." he demands. "Something is going on with you Tweek and you are not keeping it on the down low as much as you may think you are. You cannot hide anything from Craig, Tweek. Don't think for a second you can."

Tweek's eyes widen. He takes a shuddering breath. "Shot in a drive-by." The words just come to him. He's lucky that this is a reasonable excuse for being shot. However, Kenny's words worry him a lot more than he cares for.

Does Craig know his secret? That means Kenny must know too, since Kenny is the one telling him this. Still, he doesn't want to admit anything out loud. But Kenny's expression is softening. "Okay. How long were you out there bleeding?"

Tweek tries to shrug but the movement hurts his side. "I don't know. A few hours?" he wonders out loud. It took a while to smash Mr. Marsh's skull, sweep his tracks away, find the bullet, go to Stark's Pond, crack the ice to get rid of the gun, and then walk back to Craig's house. Kenny's eyebrows shoot up into his hair.

The blonde lets out a low whistle. "That's a long time. Did you pass out?" Tweek nods. "You're lucky you didn't get shot in any vital organs. Otherwise we would have to take you to the hospital..."

"Why aren't you?" Tweek asks. Before Kenny can answer Craig comes back with everything requested and bandages. Kenny gets a towel wet with hot water in the sink then kneels beside the bleeding blonde. He dabs at the wound gently but every touch sends ribbons of pain throughout Tweek. "It hurts."

Kenny smiles sympathetically. "Of course it does. You had a piece of your side torn out." Tweek pales at the words. Torn out? As its no longer there?

As in its at the scene of the crime?! He groans at his stupidity. They are going to catch him for sure if he keeps making mistakes like this. "Can we give him something?" Craig asks Kenny. The blonde shakes his head.

"We need him to remain awake and who knows what meds he's on already? If we give him something it might cause a bad reaction or knock him out." Kenny answers calmly. He increases the pressure on Tweek's side, still rubbing. Tweek feels his skin stretching and nearly faints from the awful sensation. "Sorry Tweek, but the blood froze."

Tweek swallows. Everyone in the room knows the second the blood starts to melt from Tweek's skin because the scent of blood becomes overwhelming. The blonde raises his head to look at the freshly opened wound and feels the blood leave his face. It looks just like Kenny said, a piece of his side his missing. Its a small piece but damnit it looks horrible. And he's bleeding all over Craig's bathroom floor.

"Bathtub might be better." Tweek tells them. Except he doesn't want to move because he knows it will hurt like a bitch. Whatever that means. Kenny and Craig exchange glances then look down at the mess Tweek is unintentionally making. Craig shrugs.

Kenny nods. Together they pick the wounded teen up and carry him the few paces to the tub. "Its a bit cramped but I can work with it." Kenny mutters to himself. He stands and grabs the detachable shower head. He turns the water on hot and sprays it on Tweek's legs then adjusts the spray to a softer one.

Tweek gasps when the water hits his wound. He thrashes and twists, trying to get away from the needles piercing his skin. "Hold him down." Kenny orders calmly. Craig obeys, climbing into the tub and sitting on the blonde. He gives Tweek an apologetic look to which Tweek responds with a glare.

Kenny uses the water, the towel, and his hands to remove the clotted blood from the wound until all that is left is a raw bloody mess. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I'm going to bleed to death in a fucking bathtub!" Tweek half wails and half laughs. Craig looks at Kenny with a raised eyebrow.

Kenny ignores him. "You aren't going to bleed to death in a bathtub. If it comes to that I'll just put you somewhere more comfortable." Tweek can't tell if Kenny is joking or not. Apparently neither can Craig because his blue eyes are very worried. "Craig, you had better get a better grip on him or we're all going to regret it."

Craig raises a questioning eyebrow even as he obeys, trapping Tweek's hands between his knees. Tweek watches Kenny walk away and return with a clear bottle full of clear fluid. "Tweek, this is going to hurt worse than getting shot. I'm apologize in advance." As Kenny tips the bottle over Tweek sees the label. 91% pure alcohol.

Only one scream is heard full-volume before Craig's hand clamps down on his mouth. Kenny douses his wound in the burning stinging liquid like one would douse their parents in gasoline to light a match and watch them burn. Tweek squeezes his eyes shut even as he thrashes around and lets out screams muffled by his best friend's hand. Even when Kenny stops pouring the evil liquid into Tweek's wound it still burns and stings. Tweek lays still, panting and wide-eyed. Craig slowly removes his hand from Tweek's mouth.

This treatment cannot be good for someone who just got shot. So far its all hurt worse than actually being shot. "I'm sorry Tweek, I know it hurts. But if I didn't do it, it would have gotten infected and you would be in a whole lot more pain." Kenny explains as he stands at the sink. Tweek can see the bottle in his hand and him digging through the sewing kit.

He makes a pleased noise when he finds what he's looking for, a needle. "Do you have a preference as to what color you want your stitches to be, Tweek?" Tweek shakes his head. "Black is is then." The blonde glances at Craig. "Craig, do you have any gauze pads?"

"There might be some under the sink." Craig replies, staring down at Tweek. "How did you get shot?" he whispers. Then the noirette laughs. "I didn't want you to get hurt, but here you are, bleeding in my bathtub."

"He said he was shot in a drive by." Kenny answers for him. He turns to Tweek with a needle and black thread dripping in alcohol. "I thought I asked you not to get hurt?" Something flashes in Craig's eyes but the noirette is silent. "This shouldn't hurt as much."

Tweek nods. "Its not like I wanted to get shot." Kenny kneels beside the bathtub and angles himself so that he can easily stitch the blonde up. There's a tugging sensation but other than that Kenny was right, it barely hurts. "Where did you learn to do this?" he asks curiously as he watches Kenny fix him with the ease a doctor would.

"I get hurt a lot, in case you didn't notice all the scars." Kenny replies with a chuckle. "Without health insurance I can't very well go to a doctor. It was mostly trial and error fixing myself up." A few minutes later Tweek hears the snip of scissors and feels Craig's weight vanish. Tweek peeks down at his wound and sees a neat black line of stitches.

"We're going to have to get you new clothes, Tweek." Craig comments. "You can borrow some of mine." Tweek nods and Craig runs upstairs to get clean clothes. Kenny starts to clean up everything, doing it in such a professional way that Tweek stares at him. Has he killed anyone before?

"You sure know what you're doing." Tweek comments hesitantly. Tweek can't appear to know too much about what he himself is doing because if he does maybe Kenny will figure it out. If he hasn't already, that is. "You would make a good murderer." Tweek jokes, laughing a little.

Kenny glances over. "Yeah, well, I've done this a lot before. You don't think I got all these scars without bleeding all over the place first, do you?" His expression is grim. "I would never kill someone, Tweek. Killing is despicable."

Tweek feels his guard going up and his instinct to defend himself rise. But he bites his tongue and nods fake agreement. Killing is anything but despicable. Mostly Tweek has found out that its painful and a lot of work. Craig returns shortly with fresh clothes and by then Kenny has the bathroom cleaned. "Here."

Tweek shrugs off his shirt, putting it in the trash can Kenny holds and then takes off his pants. Neither the blonde nor the noirette look away as he slips out of his boxers. "You're horny?" Craig asks. His blue eyes show his disbelief. Tweek looks down and blushes.

It seems he is slightly aroused. Quickly he pulls on Craig' boxers but that doesn't really hide the bulge. Why is he horny? He was just thinking of Kenny killing and...That is probably it. Killing, not Kenny.

Tweek pulls on the tight black pants. Kenny tapes a gauze square over the wound with medical tape then wraps his torso with with white bandages. When he's finished Tweek tugs the blue shirt on over his head. Kenny turns to Craig. "Don't you have any green ones? Those are more his color."

Kenny notices their looks and huffs. "Come on, we're all gay or half gay here. No use pretending otherwise." He puts his hands on his hips and glares. Tweek feels that he very strongly resembles Butters. A smile comes to his lips which can't be erased by Kenny's warning glare.

"You have blood on your clothes, Craig." Tweek informs the noirette. Craig looks down and nods. He jerks his head for Tweek and Kenny to follow. They say goodbye to Kenny at the front door, thanking him for all of his help. Kenny gives Tweek some final instructions and then leaves.

"What time is it?" Tweek asks quietly as he follows Craig up the stairs and to the noirette's bedroom. Craig shrugs as he locks the door and goes to his dresser to pick out fresh clothes. He pulls his hat off his head and sets it on the dresser. Tweek watches Craig strip like he has a million times before but this time the noirette seems exhausted, his movements slow and jerky. Tweek watches Craig try to pull his pants up several times before giving up and leaning against the dresser.

It looks like all the energy has vanished from his friend. With a small but concerned smile Tweek stands up and helps the noirette get dressed. "One day you're going to be the death of me, Tweek." Craig doesn't know how true those words are, Tweek thinks to himself. However, he doesn't comment. Instead he leads his friend to the bed.

"I should be helping you not the other way around. I'm just tired, Tweek." Craig protests. His eyes close the second his head hits the pillow. With Craig asleep Tweek takes the time to look around his room. No way Craig is this tired after going to bed at three fifty-nine am.

He goes through the dresser drawers, looks under the bed, and in the closet. A shuffling sound draws his attention to Stripe, the guinea pig. Craig wouldn't hide it there, would he? Tweek walks over and peers in the cage. Beady black eyes stare back at him. Then he notices a cap behind the cage.

Tweek pulls on it and a bottle of cough syrup is revealed. Its nearly empty and from the looks of it this is a new bottle. "God damnit." Now wonder he is asleep. Tweek had thought that Craig stopped using cough syrup like most of the school when they were kids. Only occasionally does anyone take a hit of cough syrup and that's only when they are stressed.

"You were so worried about me you got drunk on cough syrup?" Tweek asks Craig's sleeping form. He can't keep the frown off his face. Disappointment makes him leave the room to sit on the top step of the stairs. Craig said he would never use it again. Why does he keep lying to me, Tweek wonders miserably.

What else has he been lying to me about? The question is disturbing enough that Tweek gets up and goes back to Craig's room. He goes through the noirette's pants pockets until he finds a sleek silver phone. His hands start to shake as he flips it open and hits the messages button. He starts with messages with Kenny. The first one has his heart skipping beats.

Kenny: It was bleach.

Me:What was he doing with bleach?

Kenny: Cleaning stuff? I don't know, dude.

Me: Notice anything else?

Kenny: He doesn't like that you kept secrets from him. The way he looked when I told him about us, you would think we closed down every coffee shop in the world.

Me: It was that intense?

Kenny: Yeah. He's going to be all nerve-endings so be careful.

Me: That's kind of hypocritical...Did you really just talk?

Kenny: Of course. You think I would make a move on him knowing you would beat my ass?

Me: Getting beat up doesn't seem to stop you from doing stuff.

Kenny: You would know.

Me: Why did you dump me?

Kenny: You know why. I love someone else and so do you.

Me: Don't tell.

Kenny: You insult me.

Me: He's out of the bathroom. I gotta go.

Kenny: Keep him safe, Craig.

Tweek stares at the phone feeling a mixture of betrayal and bewilderment. What on Earth are they talking about that Tweek can't know about? They were obviously talking about him, though. Tweek didn't think that he had that kind of an expression even though he was very hurt that Craig would lie and keep secrets...Okay, maybe he did have that kind of expression. He hesitates before going on to the next person: Token.

Token: Threatening to light him on fire is not the best way to get him out of my closet.

Me: It really bugs me that he goes in the closets.

Token: Why?

Me: Because he wants to hide from me and I hate that.

Token: Maybe if you didn't threaten him he wouldn't hide.

Me: I didn't threaten him until after he went in the closet.

Token: But you hurt him.

Me: Fuck you.

Token: You can't just hide from it, Craig. You may not have meant to but you did.

Me: I would never intentionally hurt Tweek.

Token: Good. Keep it that way and I won't have to kick your ass.

Compared to Kenny's that was kind of boring and completely unsurprising but Tweek is starting to wonder if there is a pattern here. It seems that everyone is talking about him. Why? Is he all Craig talks about? It seems that there is only one way to find out. Tweek reads the rest of Craig's messages.

An hour later Tweek has confirmed that Craig has indeed talked about him with just about everyone they know. However, its always vague things that don't really make any sense to Tweek. There are quite a few txts about sunshine and Kenny too. Why sunshine? Why would Craig like something so horrible?

Tweek sighs and sets the phone on the dresser. He gathers Craig's soiled clothing and throws away everything with blood on it in the same trashcan his own bloody clothes are in. Then he takes the trash out and puts a new bag in. Tweek looks at the bandages on his hands and winces; they are filthy. He goes back into the bathroom and unwraps them.

Underneath his skin is pink and raw. Tweek flexes them and shivers at the disgusting pink flesh. He sucks it up, though, and bandages them. The left one comes out much better than the right but until Craig wakes up it will have to do. Wondering what to do now, Tweek looks around. Its been a while since he has had coffee, hasn't it? Tweek heads into the kitchen and gets a fresh pot brewing.

While he waits Tweek flips through a Cosmo magazine. In it he finds tips on how to give a good blow job and what angle to screw a girl so she orgasms. As soon as the coffee is finished he pours himself a cup and drinks it hot. His throat is probably a mess from consuming hot coffee but since it doesn't bother him he doesn't think about it too often. Instead of screaming in pain like most people would, Tweek sighs contently.

He returns to Craig's room and settles down on the bed for a sleepless night. During this sleepless night of his Tweek contemplates what Craig could be thinking about Tweek's strange behavior. Apparently it is obvious to him and to Kenny that something is going on with him. Both of them are smart people and if Tweek isn't careful they will figure it out. The question is what would they do? Kenny used to be Mysterion, he would probably report Tweek.

Craig probably wouldn't care. They have all seen crazy shit and people being killed but its somehow different when the person doing it is someone you care about. At least Tweek thinks it would be. He doesn't really know. Thoughts like these occupy his thoughts for the next several hours. "T-Tweek?"

Tweek looks over at Craig, who's eyes are still closed. "Hi." He greets his friend. Is Craig finally awake so they can begin the horrid day? Its hard to tell with the noirette's blue eyes hiding behind his eyelids. Tweek brushes black hair from Craig's face and behind his ear.

Craig blinks open his eyes. "It wasn't a dream was it?" he asks. Tweek figures he must be referring to their sort-of fight and Tweek storming off. Then coming back half dead and in serious need of a medic. Or Kenny.

"Nope." He says a bit too cheerfully. He wonders if the found Mr. Marsh yet. Probably since the Marsh family seems kind of close and Mrs. Marsh usually keeps an eye on her husband. Will Stan be a wreck? He is looking forward to school tomorrow to find out.

"Didn't think so." Craig sighs and stares up at him with tired eyes. "How do you feel?" What a stupid question. Craig must realize this because he gives a half shrug of explanation. Tweek shifts.

He doesn't even have to think about it to answer. "Like s-someone shot me and I had to drag myself back only to be tortured gah! - cough syrup." Tweek informs Craig. He leans against the windowsill then shifts so he's against the wall incase someone tries to break in. "Or should I say gah gah! - never together." Tweek sets the record straight. Well, hopefully straight. He doesn't want people saying that or thinking that or assuming it anymore. Maybe he should find a girlfriend or something to piss Craig off. And then tell everyone except Craig.

Unlike Craig, Kyle's face is completely expressive. Tweek wonders how he lies. "Oh...Um...Why not?" He sounds like he genuinely cares but its hard to tell anything anymore. He wonders how long Kyle knew about their best friends being together. And why he didn't feel the need to share this information.

"He's my -ack! - best friend!" Tweek then recalls who he is talking to. "I don't love Craig -argh! - like that." he elaborates at Kyle's raised eyebrow. Kyle takes a big gulp of his lemon aid and sets the empty glass on the table. He leans on his crossed arms and studies Tweek with intense green eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Tweek shrugs. "Do you need a place to crash?" After a brief hesitation Tweek nods. He can't go to his house because Craig will find him. The same with Kenny, Token, and Clyde's houses.

"You can stay here." Kyle says with a smile. Tweek manages a small smile back. He senses someone coming up behind him, screams, and is on the kitchen table within three seconds as his paranoia skyrockets. Standing there looking as shocked as Tweek feels is another noirette, this one shorter and with a different face than the ones he's used to. "Ike, this is Tweek; Tweek, this is my little brother Ike."

Ike looks at him with wide dark eyes. "Sorry." The noirette turns to Kyle. "Mom said its your turn to cook dinner tonight." Message delivered the little noirette leaves the room. In his Tweek's heart is racing faster than a jack rabbit's.

His side hurts quite a bit and he lets out a small whimper. "Are you okay?" Kyle asks, concern flitting across his face. Tweek clutches his side and feels a hot wetness. When he draws his hand back he sees blood on the bandages. "Oh shit, you're bleeding!"

Shakily Tweek climbs off the table, spilling his lemon aid in the process. "I'm okay. I-I just strained it." Tweek feels his strength leaving him and sinks into a chair before he falls over and proves himself wrong. "D-do you have any bandages?" he asks

the redhead.

Kyle seems to be just now noticing the bandages on Tweek's hands and his green eyes widen. "Go upstairs to my room. Don't let my mom see you. I'll get you some." Kyle hesitates then asks, "Do you mind if I call Kenny over?"

Tweek gives a half shrug. "Don't tell him I'm here." he answers. When he stands, he sways. It quickly becomes apparent that Tweek needs help even taking one step. With Kyle's help the blonde makes it to the redhead's bedroom and lays down on the bed.

While Kyle calls Kenny and gets fresh bandages Tweek takes the shirt off. He wishes it was a button one but then it wouldn't be Craig's. He wraps it up so the blood won't touch Kyle's bed and puts it against the crook of his neck. The scents of coppery blood and Craig reaches his nose. By the time Kyle gets back Tweek's eyes have slid shut. Tweek hears whispering voices and then he blacks out.


	4. Heat

Its the heat that wakes Tweek up, a suffocating smoldering heat. He wakes with a gasp, sitting up so quickly that he sees black and his head throbs painfully. Tweek lets out a pained groan and lightly clutches his side. "Are you okay?" Tweek opens his eyes and looks at the teens on either side of him. It almost looks like they are holding hands behind his back.

"Nngh! No!" Tweek groans out, squeezing his eyes shut as pain blossoms on his side. He's so hot, too hot, and his whole body is throbbing in time with his heart. It feels like he isn't getting enough oxygen. "H-Help me!"

Kenny leaps over him and Kyle and out the door. Kyle puts a hand to Tweek's forehead. "You're burning up." the redhead murmurs to himself. He pulls a t-shirt Tweek has never seen before off of the blonde and then works off Craig's skinny jeans. The blanket is thrown to the floor and then Kyle lays Tweek down.

Even in the boxers its too hot. Tweek gasps for air, making noises that sound like sobs. Something cool and wet is laid on his forehead when Kenny returns. "Turn on the fan and open the window." Kenny orders. Kyle hastens to obey.

It feels cool for a second but then he's hot again. "Its hot! I'm hot!" He feels his strength leaving him as the heat overtakes his body. Slowly he blinks, finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. Tweek lets out a whine.

"We need to cool him off. Kyle, go get some ice and towels." Kyle rushes to do as ordered. Kenny turns to Tweek and frowns. He kneels on the bed and begins undressing the bandages on his side. "Oh shit."

Tweek doesn't even look up. "Its infected. Shit. Shit. Shit." Kenny runs his hands through his hair and gets up to pace.

"Kyle!" Kenny hollers. "Kyle get up here!" Pounding footsteps that Tweek barely hears. His whole body is slick with sweat. Pain rockets around his body, sometimes intense and other times duller but never completely fading away.

Someone lays a towel on him to which Tweek lets out a groan. Its too hot for a towel. Its too hot for anything. After forever a few cold spots appear. "We have to get him antibiotics." Kenny informs the redhead.

"Where are we going to get those?!" Kyle whispers furiously. The next words Tweek only catches one important one and it has him sitting upright. "Tweek! Lay down!" Both Kyle and Kenny run to his side.

"Don't call Craig!" They force him to sit back down and rearrange the ice on his towel. "No Craig!" Tweek insists. He waits until Kyle nods agreement before letting his body go limp again. Golden orbs watch the two leave the room and then close.

Tweek drifts in and out of consciousness. At one point it feels like he's moving, floating almost, but it stops after a while. Sometimes when he opens his eyes he sees Kyle and Kenny or Craig and Butters. At one point the pain was so much that he woke up screaming only to immediately pass out afterwards. During the whole experience there are voices; they always speak but he can't understand what they are saying. And, of course, there is the never-ending heat and the loud insisting pounding of his heart.

"He doesn't want to see you!" He hears Kenny's voice insistently arguing with someone. "Stop fucking going in there! You know he is going to be pissed when he wakes up, at both of us." A pause. "He told me not to call you and I did anyways!"

The sounds of a scuffle reach Tweek's ears. His head is pounding but not as much and the sweat on his body has cooled some. "Listen, Craig, you can't fucking be getting into fights with him. He's only had these stitches for two days and they have already been reopened. Don't give me that 'its not my fault' shit, it is your fault. I don't care what you did, but you had better fucking fix it."

So Craig is here and that wasn't a hallucination. Tweek lets out a small groan that has both teens rushing to his side. "How do you feel?" Kenny asks, putting a hand to Tweek's forehead. If he had the strength or the willpower, Tweek would have glared at him for asking such a stupid question. As it is, Craig rolls his eyes.

"H-hot." Tweek replies grumpily. "And thirsty." Kenny produces a water bottle, which he presses to Tweek's lips. Tweek parts them and gratefully swallows the cold water. His thirst satisfied, Tweek looks around the room.

While familiar, its not the same one he fell asleep in, which confuses him. "We had to move you to your house." Kenny explains. Tweek just blinks confusedly. The blonde exchanges looks with Craig. "They...er...Well Stan needed Kyle."

"Why?" Tweek asks. He shivers at the sudden chill that spreads everywhere except the wound on his side. "What happened?" The particular change in body temperature has him lifting his head to look at it. The swollen stitches are exposed, the skin around them red and painful.

Craig answers this time, "They found Stan's dad in the woods yesterday afternoon." They sure are finding these bodies quickly, Tweek muses to himself. "Jimbo and Ned found him, didn't they?" The noirette asks Kenny, who nods gravely. Tweek gives a small noise but is otherwise silent.

Craig looks at him strangely, like he's waiting for something. Tweek stares back with his amber eyes. He doesn't really feel as – well he can't really say good because Tweek Tweak hardly ever feels good – up as he usually is. Finally Tweek realizes what Craig is waiting for; the blonde to start spouting paranoid theories. "I bet the Slenderman got him." Both of them jump when they hear Kenny inhale sharply. The blonde scrambles away from Tweek and Craig and crosses himself.

"Don't speak that name. Don't ever speak it." Kenny looks like he has seen a ghost. This spikes Tweek's paranoia and he lets out a string of murmured syllables. Craig sighs and rolls his eyes but even the dark blue orbs have a worried expression in them. Everyone knows about the Slenderman and few dare to speak his name.

It slipped out of Tweek's mouth in a moment of confusion. Most people try not to think about him, but sometimes they can't help it. However, no one is stupid enough to say his name out loud. No one, it seems, except for Tweek. "S-Sorry. Nngh!"

Movement catches his attention; Craig is looking at him again. "Why do you always run away from me?" Tweek swallows his initial answer for fear of Craig getting mad at him. Then he remembers that Craig is already mad. Tweek's hands search for something to tug on but they find nothing except his borrowed boxers. They tug and twist the hem of the black boxers as Tweek gathers his courage.

"I-I...you...I don't want you to – gah! - hurt me!" Tweek answers, his hands starting to shake. "Oh god! Y-you hate me don't you?! I-I'm such a bad – ack! - friend! Is that why you hate me so much?!" Kenny looks between the two of them, glares at Craig, then exits the room.

Tweek gets the feeling he isn't going far but still the blonde doesn't want to be in the same room as Craig alone. Craig is glaring at Tweek but his eyes are hurt. "Have I ever hurt you?" he asks. Tweek lets out some whimpers. He avoids looking into magnetic eyes the color of sapphires.

"Y-you just did! Nngh! You h-hurt my wrist and – gah! - you fought w-with me." Granted there hadn't been any punching or kicking but it was only a matter of time and Tweek is sure that if he had stayed it would have been worse. "D-don't - ack! - hit me!" He raises bandaged hands to cover his head while the blonde squeezes his eyes shut.

Tweek waits for the pain he is sure will come from the angry Craig. Craig has every reason to hit Tweek and damn him if he doesn't deserve it for the things he's done and was considering dong. Craig might not have the best relationship with his parents but they are still his parents and all he wants is their approval. After a few minutes of silence a large watery golden eye peeks out from between strands of wild blonde hair. Craig is staring calmly at him and for some reason it causes the blonde to blush furiously. When Craig reaches out for him Tweek flinches and squeezes his eyes shut again.

Instead of pain he feels Craig's gentle hands on his, lightly tugging to coax them away from Tweek's face. Tweek resists at first but he is too curious as to what Craig wants and eventually lowers them. To his surprise, Craig doesn't let go. "There is no excuse for hurting you. You're my...best...friend..." It seems as though he is stumbling over the words.

Craig takes a deep breath. "I protect you from everyone who tries to hurt you, and its a long fucking list. Its my job to protect you and I love doing it. I'm so used to all of your ticks but you still surprise me sometimes. Like with this night thing and our fights. I don't want to lose you but you've come home injured twice and I freaked out."

Tweek stares at Craig with golden eyes as wide as saucers. It almost sounds like Craig is confessing some sort of...something that makes Tweek's blush darken. But Craig isn't finished, "Will you forgive me, Tweekers?" Slowly Tweek nods.

He presses his bandaged hands to his eyes and orders himself not to cry like a pussy. When he feels that he can look at Craig without crying Tweek lowers his hands. "I-I didn't mean to – nngh! - worry you." Unfortunately come nightfall the jittery blonde knows he will be singing a different tune. Speaking of which, something crosses his mind. "What day is i-it?"

"Tuesday." Kenny answers as he walks in with a familiar thermos. Just seeing it makes Tweek's mouth water and a craving to go through him. Kenny's answer barely registers. The taller blonde smiles as he hands over the thermos, his fingers lingering on Tweek's longer than necessary. "We called you in absent, said you were sick."

Tweek notices Kenny's brow furrow. After that first gulp of caffeine, what Kenny says registers. "Oh Jesus! I-I'm going to be – gah! - in so m-much trouble!" To calm himself he takes another swig of coffee. In spite of being unusually warm still he appreciates the hot drink.

"Why did you both s-stay?" Tweek makes small troubled noises. "W-wouldn't – ack! - one be e-enough?" Kenny gives him a playful wink and a smirk but Craig's lips are turned downwards in a slight frown. Kenny moves to the edge of the bed and crawls between the twitching teen and the window. He gently trails his fingers across the lithe side of the wounded blonde.

"It would, if Craig was any good at this kind of thing. He decided to stay with you too, even though I know you didn't want him." Kenny replies with a grin. Gently Kenny begins to unwrap the bandages around his midsection. Tweek takes another sip of coffee as the bandages unwind. He looks at the wound, which he thinks is looking worse than the last time he saw it.

Kenny's magnetic blue eyes lock onto Tweek's golden ones. "It is healing well." Tweek lets out a string of incoherent noises. Kenny makes him so flustered with those gorgeous blue eyes half hidden by shaggy long blonde hair and – OH JESUS, he's checking Kenny McCormick out! Tweek immediately drops his eyes back to the thermos in his shaking hands.

"Quit pawing him, McCormick." Craig snaps irritably. Now that Craig mentions it, Kenny's hands are a little low on Tweek's hips. The shaky blonde blushes lightly and shrieks. His shaking increases tenfold until he can feel his brain rattling around in his head. That is his brain right?

"Oh god! S-somethings in my head!" Tweek shrieks, clutching at his wild blonde hair. His large eyes open wide as his nails dig into his scalp. Both taller teens look bewildered at Tweek's sudden outburst. "I-Its a gnome!"

Craig goes to say something but Tweek cuts him off. "Or a mind-controlling robot!" The twitchy blonde gasps. "Its a mind-controlling robot gnome! They're trying to get me to steal other peoples underpants! Its not safe to be around me!"

Truer words had probably never been spoken by Tweek Tweak – although he is always one to tell the truth – and some dark part of him chuckled at the words. The other teens were hardly paying attention, believing it to be an idle warning. Kenny grins and leans closer to Tweek. "I would be happy to give you my underpants." the sexy blonde whispers. Tweek's blush seems to just be getting worse.

One minute Kenny is there the next he is gone, being dragged away by Craig. "Piss off, McCormick." the noirette snarls as he throws him out Tweek's door. Kenny lands on his face but before Tweek even sees him get up Craig has shut and locked the door. He hopes Kenny is okay. Craig returns to his place beside Tweek as though nothing happened.

"W-why did you – ack! - do that?" Tweek asks. He watches his friend watch him until keeping up the eye contact is too much to bear. Tweek still feels like shit and it was nice that Kenny had paid some positive attention to him while Craig seems determined to fight. He nervously fiddles with the edge of his boxers. When he gets no answer the twitchy blonde looks up at Craig.

"I don't want him to touch you." Craig replies in a steely voice. The small show of possession has Tweek's eyes widening. When he's caught staring the noirette frowns. "What?" he snaps.

The harsh tone has Tweek looking down again. A small sigh comes from beside him then suddenly the noirette has an arm draped across his shoulders. Tweek leans his head in the crook of Craig's neck and closes his eyes. He still feels like shit. But at least his best friend is here to ease the pain.

Tweek doesn't know how long they sit like that before he gets a coffee craving. "E-erm...gah..C-Craig?" Craig's lips and nose brush against Tweek's shock of blonde hair before the noirette gets up and leaves the room. "I-I didn't tell you – ack! - w-what I -" Tweek cuts off at the sound of his window sliding open. He bolts out of bed and slides underneath it on his stomach.

His wound protests the action but Tweek ignores it as he curls up in a tight ball. "I thought he would never leave." Tweek opens his eyes and lifts his head...only to hit it on the bottom of his bed. He lets out a small groan. Suddenly Kenny's face appears. "What are you doing under there?"

"I thought you w-were a thief or a murderer o-or a kidnapper." Kenny smiles and shakes his head. Tweek hesitates then crawls out from under his bed. "I'm sorry Craig kicked you – nngh! - out." The blonde apologizes softly. He glances nervously at the door, expecting the noirette to come back at any second.

"Its alright." Kenny flashes him a charming smile. The poor blonde flops down on the bed. "He's just jealous." Tweek blinks and wants to ask what the taller blonde is asking but is distracted by the door opening again. Tweek's hands go to his hair and he lets out a shriek as Craig enters.

The noirette's dark blue eyes narrow angrily and Tweek flinches back. Craig seems to put it together in seconds and crosses the room. The coffee cup is thrust into Tweek's hands before Craig turns on Kenny. Kenny stares back evenly but Tweek sees him tense. "D-Dont f-fight!" Both teens turn their heads to look at Tweek.

"We aren't going to fight." Kenny says gently. But Tweek notices his glacier blue eyes flick over to Craig. Craig glares back, flips him off, then nods. "You shouldn't move around too much." Kenny warns him.

The noirette tugs Tweek back to bed and sits him down. An arm slides around his waist and pulls him closer to Craig. Tweek looks between them the back down at his coffee and takes a large drink. He doesn't want to just sit in bed. "Can't we w-watch a – gah! - movie?" he asks.

"Wizard of Oz?" Craig confirms. Tweek nods and gives his friend a shy smile. Craig knows him so well. The three of them get up and head downstairs. Once there Kenny plops down in the middle of the couch.

Craig puts the movie in then sits to Kenny's left. He pulls Tweek down onto his lap, snakes his hands around the blonde's waist, and rests his chin on Tweek's shoulder. Kenny glances at them and gives a small smile. Tweek does his best not to blush. This is just like they usually snuggle together, but somehow right now sitting with Craig feels different than it normally does. As the movie starts Tweek feels the noirette's breath tickling his neck.

At the end of the movie Kenny leaves with a smile and a 'get well soon'. Tweek is left standing in the doorway looking at Craig. The noirette is staring back him, an unreadable expression in his midnight blue eyes. Midnight. A quick glance out the window reveals that its sunset. The need to go out starts to creep up on him.

But for now its weak enough that he can push it down. "I'm going to spend the night." Craig informs him. Tweek nods silently. He heads to the kitchen and fills his cup with cool coffee. All the while he chews on his bottom lip and tries to keep his hands from shaking too badly.

It seems like just before he goes out his tics get worse. Then they vanish completely. Tweek puts the trembling cup to his lips and drinks deeply. "Are you hungry?" He responds with a shriek and the cup explodes at its impact with the floor. Tweek whips around, wide-eyed, hands going for the silverware drawer behind him.

As soon as he realizes that its just Craig Tweek's face turns a delicate shade of pink. He drops his hands to his side and blinks a few times to hold back tears. If Craig hadn't said anything and just snuck up on the blonde, Tweek surely would have stabbed him. Craig's strong arms envelope Tweek's thin form and pull him flush against the noirette. "Don't be a pussy, Tweek." Tweek just nods as he rests his forehead against Craig's shoulder.

The monster inside him is wriggling with a secret joy at having almost hurt Craig. Tweek feels sickened by the idea but the monster is anything but. In fact, just imagining slicing open Craig's soft but toned stomach is turning the twitchy blonde on. The image of Craig's red blood spilling from his friend's torn flesh and staining the front of their jeans before pooling on the floor comes to mind. He imagines getting on his knees and lapping the crimson up like a kitten does cream. Tweek's jeans are getting uncomfortably tight.

Tweek knows the instant that Craig knows how turned on he is by the noirette's stiffening form. He backs up a half step and opens his mouth to explain but Craig doesn't give him the chance. Golden eyes widen briefly before sliding shut at the feel of Craig's lips against his. Tweek's face turns bright red. Not with embarrassment this time but with some feeling he can't quite place. He snakes his hands around Craig's neck and threads them through silky black hair.

It only lasts a minute or two. "Upstairs. Now." Its not a request or a question, its an order. And that strokes the monster in Tweek the right way. He has no use for weaklings.

Tweek follows Craig upstairs. He lets the dark-haired teen smother him with attention. The old Tweek – as he's beginning to refer to his daytime self – makes no noise of protest to Craig's affections. Just as well because he would be ignored anyways. The new Tweek knows how to handle sex with Craig Tucker. And boy will he enjoy this.

Tweek slips out of Craig's embrace and puts his clothes back on. He thinks he should have felt something there other than physical pleasure. As it was, he could hardly stop thinking about how much of a turn on it would be to kill the noirette fucking him. In spite of this, he still thinks he did a good job of convincing Craig that he really wanted his ass pounded into the mattress. Craig is a good fuck. No, he's a great fuck.

At least to Tweek's inexperienced body he's a great fuck. And great fucks make him want to go out and do some damage to the populace. Tweek takes a knife from his kitchen and slides it up his shirt sleeve. With what is quickly becoming ease Tweek sneaks out of his quiet house. His first breath of fresh Colorado night air has him feeling amazing. He jogs down the street with an tight grip on the knife so it doesn't slice open his wrists.

Tweek roams the neighborhood for an hour before he runs into anyone. When he does, Tweek is so shocked that his jaw drops. "Butters?" he asks disbelievingly. The blonde turns around slowly. Tweek lets out an appreciative whistle.

"Oh, h-hi Tweek." Butters is blushing up a storm. His attire is the interesting bit. Butters wears a white mini-skirt and tight baby blue top that stops at his bottom rib with a Hello Kitty face printed on it. Around his neck is what looks like a candy necklace that matches the pastel colors of his eyeshadow. His boots are white vinyl thigh-highs.

Tweek smiles as he approaches. "Did you have a good night?" he asks curiously. Normally Tweek would have been out the same hours Butters was, maybe a bit longer, but Craig occupied most of his time. To his delight, Butters blush darkens. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're ah...selling yourself."

"Oh thank you!" Butters throws his arms around Tweek's neck. Tweek hesitates then slides his arms around Butters waist. "I-If you want I'll give you something in return...?" Tweek knows exactly what Butters is offering and honestly can't think of a better opportunity. He nods eagerly.

"Do you know anywhere we can go?" Tweek asks sweetly. He adjusts the knife in his sleeve so that it won't touch Butters and alert him to its presence. Butters bites his lip and looks around for a moment even though Tweek is sure he knows all the good places for having sex without getting caught. Twice in one night; sweet.

Butters gives a thoughtful noise then smiles. "I do! Its an old barn a l-little ways away from here. Is that okay?" Tweek nods. Butters grabs his hand and drags him off in the direction of the woods.

Once again his prey is doing all the work. It amazes Tweek how stupid they are. He willingly follows Butters, listening to him give his story of how he got into prostitution. "Don't tell Eric I'm giving you anything for free. He'll be so angry if he finds out." Mutely Tweek promises with a nod of the head.

It takes quite a while to get to the barn Butters is talking about and by the time they do Tweek is impatient to begin. He already lost time to Craig, he doesn't need a long trek to lose more time. As far as he goes he has to walk back and its already a few miles. Finally he sees the roof of a building over the tops of the dark pines. "Almost there." Butters needlessly tells him.

Judging by the fresh hay all over the place the barn is still in use. No matter. Tweek doubts anyone will come way the fuck out here at one in the morning and if they do then he will just kill them. Easy as that. The cross-dressing blonde takes out a lighter and lights an oil lamp on a wooden work bench. At Tweek's expression, Butters quickly explains that the lighter is just a convenient thing to have and that he doesn't smoke.

Tweek just shrugs. They spread out a blanket on the hay and sit down. His eyes wander around the barn and he spots a large tall cylinder off to one corner. Instinct tells him its full of water. Freezing cold water. Butters blushes as they look at each other, neither making the first move.

"We don't have to." Tweek finds himself saying. Of course he's going to fuck the brains out of this kid but whatever. His golden eyes wander back to the cylinder. He's just itching to go check it out. "If you don't want to."

"Erm...Its not that. I just...Eric will be so mad and s-somehow he always knows..." Butters mumbles, looking down at his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Tweek reaches into his pocket, pulls out his wallet, and tosses a few twenties at Butters. The other blonde gathers and counts them then smiles shyly. Tweek takes it that was enough.

His suspicions are confirmed when Butters leans over and kisses him. Butters is nothing like Craig. Where Craig is hard and rough, Butters is soft and gentle. Its a completely different experience from the one he just had but Tweek decides he still likes it. He presses into the kiss, earning himself a startled squeak from Butters. Butters swings a leg over Tweek's hips to straddle him and grinds their hips together.

Tweek threads a hand through Butters hair and pulls him closer while letting his other explore beneath the white miniskirt. The breathy moan Butters lets out has Tweek smirking against his skin. He presses his lips to Butters neck and feels the life beating there. Tweek gently bites down and laps at the pulsing just beneath Butters smooth flesh. The little blonde tastes sweet.

The hand under the skirt makes itself familiar with Butters anatomy. It quickly becomes clear why they are out in godforsaken nowhere. Butters has got to be the loudest person Tweek has ever heard – and the usually twitchy blonde has walked in on people on more than one occasion. Somehow the volume and tone is sexy rather than annoying. Butters hands keep themselves busy unbuttoning Tweek's shirt and caressing the skin beneath it. How he can do anything but be bitch and moan like one Tweek isn't sure but he doesn't complain.

With little prodding Butters head tilts back to expose more of his throat. Tweek's teeth bite into his flesh harder. He can feel the skin there protesting the action even though its owner doesn't let out a peep at the rough treatment. While Butters hands are skimming down his stomach to his jeans a thought pops into Tweek's head. In one swift movement Tweek flips them over, shakes off his shirt, and ties Butters hands above his head.

Butters doesn't protest in the slightest and doesn't seem to have noticed the knife that slid out of the shirt and now rests on the hay beside them. Tweek tightens the knot to make sure Butters can't free himself. Still no protest. It makes the hunter wonder what the fuck Butters customers have done to him. Tweek bends down to press his lips to Butters once more. The others little pink tongue laps at his lips and Tweek grants him entrance.

Tweek grinds hard against the other, eliciting throaty moans from both of them. Tweek yanks down his pants and boxers to expose his throbbing hard on. Teal eyes go hazy with desire as Tweek pulls down the Hello Kitty panties – baby blue panties that match the whore shirt which Tweek suspects Eric Cartman had no part in picking out – and positions himself against Butters entrance. He pushes in and is somewhat surprised by the pleasant heat that surrounds his cock. "Moan for me." Tweek demands.

Is this how Craig felt? Holy fuck he's going to cum way too soon. In spite of the time limit, Tweek wants Butters to last for a while. He wants to hear the little blonde scream. Beneath him Butters bucks his hips and whines needfully. Tweek takes a second to calm himself down before pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting back in. Butters moans; but Tweek suspects its because he actually enjoys this more than because he's obeying Tweek.

If angels wear white and have blonde hair and blue eyes then Butters is the naughtiest angel Tweek has ever met. Butters is hot and tight and feels amazing around his cock; he should hurry up and do what he wants before he cums. Supporting his weight on his right hand he uses his left to grab the knife. Butters looks at it then back up at Tweek. "I-If you – oooh! - hurt m-me then i-its – ah! - extra cause E-Eric won't – nngh! - pay for my m-medical bill." Its about then that Tweek realizes he can do whatever he wants to Butters and the blonde will lay there and take it without complaint.

Tweek nods. Still thrusting rhythmically, Tweek draws a shallow line across Butters stomach. No sound, no tears, no stillness. Interesting. He makes another and another and another. They crisscross in several places.

When he feels he is finished Tweek takes a second to actually look at what he did. There, written across Butter stomach, is the word NIGHT. The intersecting cuts bleed heavily and drip into the hay. Tweek captures Butters lips in another passionate kiss. Another few thrusts and he climaxes. With a groan Tweek pulls out and sits beside the bleeding blonde.

He places a few more kisses around Butters mouth. "I want you until dawn. How much is that?" He murmurs against the shell of his ear. Butters mouths the answer. Now tears are streaming down his face.

Tweek licks them up then moves his head down to Butters stomach and laps at the blood. So sweet, just like his skin. "Y-You're g-g-going to k-k-kill me, a-aren't you?" Not one of his victims so far has figured it out. Of course they were stupid adults and this is a person his own age. Tweek nods.

Tears slide down Butters cheeks in waterfalls. Tweek cross-hatches Butters tender skin with the knife. He enjoys watching bright red lines appear neat and orderly before getting thicker and sliding down to pool in the hay. Unlike the others Butters puts up no fight; he's resigned to his fate. Gently he slides the knife down Butters cheek. Tweek kisses the wound.

A hundred cuts and sixty minutes later, Tweek pulls Butters to his feet. The blonde is paler than a vampire and bloodless as a corpse. He pulls Butters against him,holding him up with a hand on his side. The cylinder in the corner has a wooden platform around the top and stairs that lead up it. Butters sags against him as Tweek drags him to the stairs. His ankles bang against the four steps and keep getting caught.

Finally – after much yanking and cursing – Tweek gets him to the top. Dull teal eyes stare into the dark water. Its got to be freezing in that dark cylinder. He picks Butters up bridal style and lowers him into the water. Butters teal eyes widen and he lets out a weak gasp. Tweek's fingertips barely touch the water but it still raises gooseflesh on his arms.

Too weak to move Butters sinks down. Tweek watches his pale naked form float to the bottom. Bubbles come up and then stop. Tweek retreats. As he passes the oil lamp Tweek knocks it over. The hay flares up instantly.

Time to go home. The blonde jogs out of the forest and into the edge of the neighborhood. His house is on the other side. Now that his adrenaline is wearing off his wound is starting to ache again. Tweek barely makes it to his house before dawn. He kicks off his sneakers into a bush beside the door before entering.

As soon as he enters he goes to the kitchen and washes the blood off his hands and down the drain. This murder has him feeling much more successful than the previous one. His hands clean, Tweek starts making coffee. His parents won't be up until their sleeping pills wear off in roughly fifteen minutes. Craig should still be sleeping as well. With a tired but content sigh Tweek leans against the counter and waits for his day to officially start.


	5. Someone Like Me

Tweek waves goodbye to his parents as his father goes to work and his mother to the grocery store to do their shopping for the week. They wave back, smiling dreamily like always, and leave. The door suddenly shuts in his face and Tweek screams. He jumps back, directly into Craig's arms. The noir wraps his arms around him and kisses Tweek's neck. Tweek lets out an incoherent mumble but otherwise makes no protest.

"How are your wounds?" Craig asks suddenly. Tweek gives a half shrug. His hands feel much better and his bullet wound just stings a bit. "You probably shouldn't move around too much." Tweek almost laughs – if Craig knew how much he was moving around – but instead just nods.

The noirette parts from him to head into the kitchen and make himself some toast. Tweek isn't hungry. He doesn't really remember the last time he ate but this is a common occurrence. "Are you up to going to school today?" The noir asks from the kitchen, poking his head out to look at Tweek sitting on the couch. Tweek is never up for going to school but he nods anyways.

Craig gives a curt nod and disappears back into the kitchen. Tweek wonders whats going to change between them, if anything. He hasn't really thought of having a lover and doesn't know if he wants one. Then there's the thing with Kenny. The thought of the make-out session makes him flush bright red. Craig jostles him from his thoughts when he waves a hand in front of Tweek's face.

Tweek blinks and backs up against the door. "Drink this." Golden eyes stare down at the glass of orange juice held out to him. He glances back up at Tweek. "It will help." Help what, Tweek wants to ask; instead he takes the glass and obediently drinks the liquid inside.

The image of Craig with the broken glass in his head comes to mind in a flash then is gone. Thankfully the noirette has already turned back into the kitchen. His nighttime fantasies seem to be transcending into his daytime thoughts. Tweek sighs and walks into the kitchen, setting the empty glass on the counter before turning to Craig. The noirette has poured himself a bowl of cereal and is currently eating it dry. "Are you – nngh! - spending the night again?"

To his relief and disappointment, the noir shakes his head no. "I have to babysit Ruby." The Tuckers insist that neither of their children are old enough to be on their own when they go out, and usually stick them together for some unwanted bonding time. Ten minutes of silence later and Craig is ready to go. Tweek puts on clean clothes and searches for his shoes. Then he remembers that they are muddy and bloody and hidden in the bushes outside.

Fuck. "Hey Craig, I d-don't know where – gah! - my shoes are." And because he's known to spout out paranoid theories, "The underwear gnomes stole my shoes!" Craig sighs and stares at him with an expression of irritation. "They became – ack! - shoe gnomes!"

The noir frowns but his eyes are thoughtful. "Well...you still have those boots don't you?" At the mention of _those boots_ Tweek goes completely still. Apparently Tweek's horrified expression is enough confirmation. Craig's frown turns into a smirk and he's up the stairs before Tweek can stop him. By the time Tweek pulls himself together again – the thought of parading around school in those is a terrifying one – Craig is already in his closet.

The blonde can hear him rooting around in there. He scrambles up the stairs – falling twice and straining his wounds – then bursts through the door of his bedroom. Craig is holding a rectangular box and has a huge grin on his face. "No! I'm not – nngh! - going!" But he can see that Craig's mind is already made up.

"You'll have to wear something else, otherwise they won't look as good." Craig sets the boots down while Tweek slides down his wall in misery. _Those boots_ were given to him by Eric Cartman on a dare to dress like a stripper for Halloween last year. He doesn't know how the fatass knew his shoe size and tries not to think about it. Tweek kept everything because he is kind of a pack rat and now he realizes that was probably a mistake. "You still have this outfit?"

Tweek hides his reddening face. He hears Craig going through his closet and dresser, praying that the noir won't make him wear the outfit that went with _those boots_. Instead when his best friend kneels in front of him he has black jeans and some shirt in his hand. Tweek accepts them, noticing that the black jeans are a pair of Craig's skinny jeans that got left over at a sleepover and never returned. The shirt is actually a black vest complete with a black fur-lined hood. These have got to be the second sexiest things Tweek has in his closet.

Mostly the blonde wears baggy clothing. Not because he wants to hide his shaking – okay, partly because of that – but because nothing he buys ever fits right. He's too skinny and hour-glass shaped and his legs are too long and he isn't very tall. Most of his clothes pretty much swallow him. Tweek has no idea where the vest came from – maybe a gift from his weird mother – but decides that it could be a lot worse. Like that outfit which he is simply too embarrassed to even think about.

When he strips Craig frowns and a sense of dread goes through Tweek. "Ack! What?!" All he has on is boxers and socks... "I'm n-not going to – nngh! - take off my boxers!" Craig doesn't reply and instead heads to Tweek's underwear drawer.

There isn't really anything exciting in there since the underwear gnomes steal it all. His parents buy whatever is cheapest since he goes through them so fast. "Are these _Mysterion_ underwear?" Craig asks, turning around holding up deep purple briefs with a bright green Mysterion question mark on the front. The noir flips them over and scrawled across the back is the word _Mysterion_. "Dude, you know Kenny is Mysterion right?"

Tweek feels very uncomfortable. Those underwear – which he is pretty sure he's never seen in his life – imply that he has a thing for Mysterion – and as Craig pointed out, Mysterion is Kenny. "OH SWEET - GAH! - JESUS! I don't love him!" He goes to pull on his hair. "Ididn'tevenknowthosewerethere!"

Then the blonde remembers that Craig and Kenny were just dating a few days ago. "OH FUCK! I'm sorry Craig! Ack! I swear I didn't even know and I'm not a fanboy or anything -argh! - creepy. My mom probably bought them not me and I don't mean to have underwear with your - nngh!- ex boyfriend on them."

To his surprise Craig just laughs. He tosses them to Tweek, who fumbles and drops them, then hastily picks them up. "I don't care if you have Mysterion underwear, Tweek." Then he turns and mumbles something that sounds like "Just don't let Kenny know." Tweek understands that Craig wants him to wear these, he just has no clue why.

He bites his lip hard enough that he tastes blood. Defying people in any way has never really been something he's good at or enjoys doing. So it takes a minute to gather his courage before saying, "Why do I have to wear these?" Stormy gray-blue eyes are focused on him, slightly amused and also a little irritated. Tweek holds his ground, even though he's shaking more.

"Because your boxers are too baggy." Tweek glances down. The white boxers are set low on his hips. So low that if Tweek was to move too fast or something they would fall down. So he nods and gives his hips a good shake so that the white material pools around his ankles. He steps out of them, risks a glance at Craig – who is looking at him like he's a piece of meat – and puts on the Mysterion underwear.

The jeans follow them and then the vest. It barely covers his bullet wound bandages but as long as he doesn't stretch it should be fine. Still, Tweek finds himself tugging it down. He feels way too exposed. "Too much pressure!" He blurts out.

His eyes prickle and he fights to hold in tears. How is he supposed to go school like this? Will they even let him in? What if Kenny or someone tries to rape him?! "I don't want to be raped!" And then the tears come.

Horrified that he's crying Tweek whips around and frantically wipes his eyes with the bandages on his hands. He wishes that he had his long sleeves, perfect for hiding behind and wiping away tears. "Tweek, you're going to be fine. And if anyone tries to touch you I'll break their hands." Craig promises. Arms wrap themselves around his waist and Craig's warm body presses against his.

Tweek finds himself relaxing a little. "I don't – nngh – feel good." Sex twice and murder then the fiasco with _those fucking boots_ have got him tired. Lips press against his neck and Tweek turns around to face Craig. "Can't I stay home?" He pleads.

A single head shake. "You've already missed too much school." Craig captures his lips in a sweet kiss. "Don't worry, Tweekers. You'll be fine." Craig smiles as he points to the boots.

He lets out a groan and sits on his bed, knowing that this will be a process. The noirette takes them out of their box and Tweek groans again. They are knee-high, black and shiny, with buckles and three inch heels. "I don't want to die from _those fucking boots_." He whines as Craig begins the process of getting them on his feet. At one point Tweek is sure that the heel is going to snap off but somehow Craig gets it on without damaging either Tweek or _those fucking boots_.

Fifteen minutes later they are ready to go. Craig is holding Tweek's hand so he doesn't fall over and the blonde is aware that even with the boots on he is still shorter than Craig. They make a quick stop in the kitchen for more coffee and then walk to school. Its a long walk – because of Tweek's slow pace – and not at all rewarding when he gets to the school itself. _Everyone is staring at him._ It feels like he's going to faint under the pressure of all these eyes.

Clyde bounds up to them nearly quivering with excitement and picks Tweek up, swinging him around. Tweek lets out a pained yelp when the jock's big hands touch his wound but Clyde ignores it. Finally he is set down – only to be pulled into Craig's embrace – and Clyde is smiling like an idiot while Tweek feels like he's going to throw up. "You look way fucking sexy, Tweek." Clyde says appreciatively. Token spots them and his jaw drops.

He regains composure quickly and walks over to them. "I thought you weren't ever going to wear those again?" The amazement can be heard in his deep voice. Tweek gets the feeling that Craig is smiling. Dark brown eyes narrow. "Are you two together?"

Tweek glances at the lockers so he won't have to look at his friends. He doesn't want to lie to their faces or anything. And he isn't sure about him and Craig. So he ignores the question. "I-I wasn't. Craig made me because the gnomes stole my shoes."

"I thought they were underwear gnomes?" Token replies, raising an eyebrow. He noticed that neither Craig nor Tweek has answered his question. "Besides, only elves steal shoes, Tweek. At least that's what grandma says." Tweek pales.

Elves?! Of course it makes so much sense! "Token, don't put anymore ideas in his head." Craig grumbles from behind him. For some reason Clyde finds this terribly funny and starts laughing. Tweek leans against Craig and is glad that the noirette stays close.

Token smiles. "So are you feeling better?" The question is aimed at Tweek. Because he doesn't know what else to do, Tweek gives a half shrug. He is still in pain and still feels hot as Hell but here he is. Because he can't deny Craig anything.

He's never thought of it like that before but now that he really thinks of it Tweek knows that its true. Great. They talk about things that don't matter until the bell rings then go their separate ways, Tweek and Craig going to home room together. Everyone stares at him in home room too and it makes Tweek's face turn bright red. Kenny walks in and when he sees Tweek stops. His glacier blue eyes sparkle mischievously and a smile graces his lips as he walks to the back of the class where his seat is.

Half way through home room Tweek's phone vibrates in his pocket. It startles him so much that he lets out a scream. Their teacher, used to it, pays him no mind. Tweek pulls out the phone and reads the message from Kenny. _I love your outfit. How is your wound?_

Tweek breathes out a quiet sigh. For once he's glad that Craig is on the other end of the room. He takes a moment to mentally evaluate his wound. Its radiating heat and pain in waves but its not as bad as it was just the other day. _You scared me to death! It feels kind of hot._

He hits send and waits for a reply. One comes in a few minutes. _Sorry about that. If it gets more hot or painful let me know and we'll ditch class so I can give you more antibiotics. You really shouldn't have come to school today._ Kenny's message disturbs the blonde and he frowns.

That's right, it was just yesterday that his bullet wound got infected. Kenny is probably right. Maybe all of the sex from last night made him not feel the pain as much? And the adrenaline. The coffee probably had something to do with it too. Okay, the caffeine is less likely than the adrenaline and the hormone that is released during sex which halves the pain.

_Okay. Do you really like my outfit?_ He was worried that everyone would make fun of him, but so far the three people he's talked to are impressed. Well, Token didn't say he was impressed, but that was the impression he gave off. Maybe Tweek read his friend's reaction wrong? The reply from Kenny comes faster than the previous one.

_I don't think you realize how attractive you are._ Tweek? Attractive? He doesn't think of himself as such. He has crazy light blonde hair, a too-thin frame, is all legs, is too short, has a girly figure, has large ugly yellow eyes. Kenny must have low standards.

But that means Craig does too, and Craig dated Kenny. Kenny who is definitely hot which means Craig has good taste. _I'm not attractive._ He tells Kenny, knowing that the blonde will come up with some reasons as to why he is. Kenny has no reason to lie to Tweek so the twitchy blonde is certain he can trust him. Probably.

Golden orbs glance at Craig and he is surprised to find the noirette looking right back at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Tweek's phone vibrating makes him look down. _You are extremely attractive. You have very cool hair, beautiful expressive eyes, a sexy figure. Your laugh is adorable and your smile is cute._ A squeak escapes from between Tweek's lips.

Cool, beautiful, sexy, adorable, cute? Those are not adjectives Tweek would use to describe himself. His fingers hesitate over the buttons while he debates what to say. Small indecisive noises come from him as he thinks it over. Finally he replies with, _Thank you._

Tweek glances at the board and realizes that he's missed the other half of the lesson. Whatever they teach in home room – Tweek has noticed that its really just teachers yacking about whatever is on their minds – if they are even supposed to teach anything in it. Right now they are learning about how to bribe police officers into letting you go without fines or getting arrested. Only in their school, Tweek thinks to himself with a sigh. _You don't believe me, but its true. Are you and Craig going out yet?_

_No. I wish people would stop asking that._ Then Tweek wonders if he shouldn't have sent that. They did have sex. Of course Tweek had sex with Butters before he killed him. Okay, so maybe its a reasonable question; especially since no one knows about him and Butters.

_If you aren't going to go out with him, will you go out with me?_ Another unidentifiable noise comes from Tweek's throat. Did Kenny just ask him out? Like as in he wants to be boyfriends? "SWEET JESUS ITS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" As soon as its out Tweek covers his mouth with his hands.

His tics are embarrassing, not that anyone actually knows that's how he feels about them. At least he isn't like Thomas; an acidic anger boils inside him for a moment at the thought of that loser. _You can think about it if you want. Or decline if its too much pressure._ Well at least Kenny is letting him know its okay to deny his request. Knowing that the other blonde won't be mad at him is a relief.

But does he want to deny Kenny? It was kind of nice kissing him. And Kenny is good with wounds, which Tweek will probably acquire more of. But what about Craig? Won't he get upset? _What about Craig?_ He types in and hits the send button.

_Well it would have to be a secret since I don't want him kicking my ass._ Tweek finds himself nodding. That makes sense. Besides, it gives him a chance to get back at the noirette for his lies and secrets. Quickly he peeks at Craig and is glad to see that he isn't looking at him. Instead he's doodling in his notebook.

_I'll go out with you._ Before he loses his nerve Tweek hits the send button. Suddenly he feels very stressed out. Pain and heat flare up uncomfortably. Following his confirmation, Tweek sends another txt. _Can I have those antibiotics?_

Kenny escapes to the bathroom first. Tweek waits five minutes before getting permission to go as well. He notices the look Craig gives him when he passes but tries to ignore it. To his surprise Kenny is waiting just outside the door for him. Kenny's scarred hands are hidden in his hoodie pockets but he offers Tweek a sexy smile. "Did I stress you out too much?"

Kenny asks while they walk towards the nearest bathroom. Tweek shrugs. "I-I'm not sure it was just – nngh! - you." Now that he's moving, and on these wobbly boots, Tweek is feeling worse than before. Really he just wanted to get out of class with Kenny – which is strange because he isn't usually such a juvenile delinquent – and away from Craig's accusing stare. When they get to the bathroom Kenny holds the door open for him and Tweek remembers that they are now boyfriends.

The twitchy blonde sits on the edge of the sink and watches as Kenny takes out a hypodermic needle and a small clear bottle. Tweek's heart races in his chest at the sight of them and he prays that Kenny isn't giving him something other than antibiotics. "We stole these from the hospital for you." The sexy blonde explains as he measures the dosage. Tweek nods slowly, his eyes wide and fearful. "Calm down Tweek."

Kenny murmurs as he approaches. He examines Tweek's arm and makes a noise of satisfaction. "D-Don't you have to tie a rubber – gah! - band on my arm?" A smile graces Kenny's lips. Tweek doesn't understand whats so funny. Kenny shakes his head.

"That's only for taking blood, which I am definitely not doing." A concerned expression flits across his face. "You really can't afford to lose any more blood, okay? If you do we'll have to take you to the hospital. Hopefully before you die." The needle is positioned and then Kenny captures Tweek's mouth with his own.

A bizarre combination of pleasure and pain swirl around Tweek. He winces when the needle is taken out but sighs when Kenny's tongue runs across his lips. During the next few moments the needle is forgotten while they make out. "That should make you feel better." Kenny says with a smile when he moves away. Tweek just nods.

"Hey Kenny?" The other blonde raises an eyebrow. "If you don't love Craig then who do you love?" The question was unexpected since that shouldn't even be on Tweek's mind. But there it goes, just being asked. He waits tensely for an answer.

After a moment of hesitation Kenny gives him a sheepish smile. "I'm in love with Butters." Tweek feels himself go cold. "But he's under Cartman's thumb so he won't go out with me." Tweek wants to cry – right now – because he killed the person Kenny loves.

"I-I'm sorry." Tweek whispers, putting more feeling into it than he intended. Kenny shrugs and his expression tells Tweek that he's thinking of a future that will never happen. "Have you asked him – gah! - out before?" A nod and a sheepish smile. "Then why d-did - nngh! - you date Craig, and me?"

"I've asked him out a lot but he keeps saying no." Kenny gets right in his face and Tweek blinks. He leans back a little. "I like you and Craig. Not like I love Butters, but you two are okay in my book." For Tweek its a reasonable answer.

Kenny plants a chaste kiss on his lips. "How do you feel?" Tweek wonders if antibiotics help with pain. When he was a kid he used to think that band-aids had magical healing powers and it made him feel better. Maybe he can think the same of antibiotics and he will feel better? Its worth a shot.

"Like shit." Tweek answers honestly. Unfortunately Tweek can't even begin to explain his problems. Especially not to the teen who is Mysterion. It reminds him that he has Mysterion underwear on. That only makes him blush dark red.

Thoughtful and then devious expressions take residence on Tweek's boyfriend's face. "I bet I know how to make you feel better." The other blonde's slender fingers rest on his hips, gently tugging his pants down. Tweek's face turns darker red and he pulls his pants back up all the way. "Don't you want a bj?" Kenny's confused expression is cute.

"I-I don't want a bj in the – ack! - bathroom!" Tweek protests. Or in these underwear because God it would be so embarrassing if Kenny saw. Kenny raises an eyebrow as he carefully studies Tweek's expression. "What if someone – argh! - walks in on us? Oh God, what if Craig walks in on us?!"

The other blonde sighs. "Do you have anything against closets?" He asks eventually. At the mention of his favorite dark place to hide, Tweek perks up a bit. Slowly he shakes his head. Kenny hasn't been his boyfriend for half an hour and he's already trying to get into Tweek's pants.

Of course, Craig isn't his boyfriend and he definitely got into Tweek's pants. Does that make Tweek easy? He doesn't think so. Or maybe it does. But he doesn't have any time to think about it anymore because Kenny is dragging him down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"To the janitor's closet." Kenny answers with a grin. Tweek lets out a noise of which he isn't quite sure the meaning. He's pulled into a dark closet. The darkness has his nerves settling and he leans against the back wall. Neither of them bother with a light switch.

Not being able to see heightens the sense of touch. Kenny's mouth finds his and his lower lip is gently nibbled on. Kenny is slow and sensual. His hands linger on Tweek's sensitive skin. They expertly unbutton the jeans and tug them down to his knees. Tweek looks down to see that the Mysterion question mark is glowing.

Kenny notices it too and Tweek feels the smirk against the skin of his neck. "You're a fan?" He whispers. Tweek shivers and nods – more because he doesn't want to offend Kenny than because he's a fan of Mysterion – and Kenny rewards him with a few nibbles to his collar bone. His eyelids slide closed only to open again when he hears the sound of another zipper.

A rustle of fabric follows and Kenny's pants are around his knees as well. All that separates them is the thin layers of underwear and boxers. Kenny grinds against Tweek, creating a delicious friction that has them both moaning. Here in the darkness Tweek's confidence builds and he boldly tugs down Kenny's boxers. "I'll blow you if you blow me." He purrs with his lips brushing against the others tip.

Tweek accepts the gum Kenny gives him and kind of wishes he had more. They missed first hour and had to break into homeroom to retrieve their stuff. Tweek was very glad that no one stole anything. And Kenny was right, he does feel a whole lot better. Even if he can hardly walk in these shiny black stripper boots. Since Craig is in Tweek's next class, Kenny doesn't walk him to class.

Just as the bell rings Tweek walks in. The teacher glares at him but he ignores her and sits at his desk beside Craig. "Where were you?" The noirette asks bitterly. Tweek shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He and Kenny have to be kept a secret from Craig.

"Kenny gave me some medicine." Tweek answers. He puts his back pack on the floor and crosses one leg over the other. Well, at least its not a total lie. Craig leans over and lifts up the edge of Tweek's vest. All there is to see is bandages but apparently that satisfies him.

However, his voice contradicts his actions. "Oh really? And what kind of medicine would that be?" It occurs to Tweek that there is a pattern Kenny follows with everyone he dates. He wants to ask Craig about his broken arm and if Kenny blew him for that too, but he knows better than to mention it. Even though Craig isn't his boyfriend he sure acts like he owns Tweek.

Craig sounds like a jealous asshole. Tweek doesn't really like it very much. His voice is extremely bitter when he replies, "Antibiotics." Tweek pulls out his notebook and starts doodling little stars. From the corner of his eye he sees Craig's expression soften some.

The next two hours go by slowly. Tweek feels Craig's eyes on him most of the time but ignores his best friend. He tries to focus on the work but everyone is still wondering about his outfit and boots. All during third hour Cartman makes fun of 'his faggy ass'. It was only when Craig threatened to break Cartman's nose did the fatass shut up. But he still threw papers with cruel notes written on them at Tweek.

At lunch Tweek and Craig join Clyde and Token at their table under the tree. Tweek is always worried that a limb will fall down on them, or a bird will poop in their food, or on those cloudy days that lighting will light the tree on fire. But Craig likes the spot so they sit there every day at lunch. Usually its just the four of them because Craig hates sitting with anyone who likes Stan. That works because that means Kenny will stay away. Tweek sighs and rests his head on the cool metal of the picnic table.

"How are your hands?" Token asks as he unpacks his lunch. He takes a bite of his apple. Tweek shrugs. He still has the bandages on but hasn't really thought of his hands since the pain in his side has been taking up most of his attention. "I heard you were sick."

A noncommental nod. "I'm feeling a – argh! - little better though." Tweek elaborates at Token's questioning look. His golden eyes focus on Kyle's backpack a few feet away and he categorizes the colors from dark to light. After doing that for a few minutes he moves on to Jimmy's clothes.

He feels Token's dark brown eyes on him. They pressure him into sitting up and lacing his fingers together. He doesn't sit for very long and reaches for the thermos that Craig holds. "You're on medication aren't you?" Token asks. Sometimes Tweek thinks they look for excuses as to his total lack of social skills.

Tweek hesitates, knowing that he probably shouldn't say antibiotics. Token is a smart guy and he can put two and two together. So he goes with the safe answer, "Yeah." Craig puts an arm around Tweek and he leans against the noirette. Since this isn't anything new, Tweek doesn't freak out about it.

"Stan isn't here today." Clyde comments. Three heads turn to Stan's usual table. Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny sit there. Kenny and Kyle look uneasy and Cartman pissed off. "Come to think of it, neither is Butters."

Tweek goes still. He takes a drink of coffee to hide his face should it have a guilty expression on it. So far, his third murder is the only one that he feels guilty for. The only reason he feels bad for it is because Kenny was in love with Butters and Tweek likes Kenny. "Did they find out who killed Stan's dad?" Craig asks.

Clyde shakes his head no. "Two murders in two days." He takes a bite out of a taco. Tweek looks away and sips more coffee. His eyes land on Kenny. The other blonde is picking at his food and listening to his friends talk without contributing.

Poor Kenny is going to feel a whole lot worse in a while longer. "So they determined that Marsh's death is a murder?" Craig clarifies. He takes a sip out of a water bottle. Clyde nods needlessly and swallows his chewed food. "Any suspects?"

"Ned and Jimbo, Sharon. The people you would expect but its not turning up anything." Clyde replies. Ever since Clyde took a part time job with Officer Barbury, he's been a wealth of information about the crime that goes on in South Park. And he used the money Token gave him for his birthday to buy a police radio to put in his car. It helps to have a guy on the inside – not only for information but to throw off the police when his friends do illegal things.

"Well, those people make sense at least. Is that all you heard?" For some reason Craig has an interest in crime. More so than Clyde or anyone else. It makes Tweek a little nervous now that he's a criminal.

Clyde finishes up his taco. "No." He takes a drink of Pepsi and lets out a satisfied sigh. "Sharon said Marsh was hunting and they didn't find his gun. His skull was bashed in but he wasn't shot. They found a few bullets around the area."

Tweek feels the blood drain from his face. "They only found his blood and footprints. Obviously the bashed in skull means he was murdered but whoever got him was clever and erased their footprints." Clever. Tweek doesn't think he was very clever. Hearing that his blood wasn't found is a relief though.

"Do they think that the murders are related?" Craig pursues. Clyde shakes his head. Tweek watches the noirette retreat into his thoughts. Slender hands reach into his jacket pockets and he pulls out the pack of cigarettes he always keeps on him. With no regard to school rules, Craig lights one up and stares off into space while he smokes it.

A while later Craig takes out his phone and starts txting someone but the screen is angled away from Tweek so he can't see who it is or whats being said. Tweek's hands suddenly jerk without warning and the thermos filled with coffee goes flying. Token barely manages to avoid the silver object. "Are you sure you're okay, dude?" The black teen asks, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Tweek nods and lets out a half scream. Craig puts his phone away and pulls Tweek into his lap. The smoke from the cigarette irritates his nose but Tweek ignores it as best he can. What he can't ignore is that Kenny is staring at them. "Only three more classes and we can go home, Tweekers." The noirette promises.

Feeling extremely disloyal to his new boyfriend, Tweek gets up and wobbles away after saying that he is going to the bathroom. While he walks away he hears Clyde ask whats up with him. He wants to turn around and scream _NOTHING_ but instead just quickens his pace. Although he wants to escape to a closet, Tweek goes to the bathroom instead. He isn't alone and nearly turns around when he sees Christophe standing at the mirror. The brunette is rubbing his cheek and staring at his face at an angle.

From where he stands Tweek can see a large bruise forming. "Uh..Nngh..." The brunette looks over at him but doesn't say anything. So Tweek takes it as acceptance to stay. He walks over and sits on the edge of the sink beside Christophe. "W-what happened?"

"Gregory." Christophe snarls the word with so much hatred that Tweek recoils. Desaturated green eyes glance at him, give him a once-over, then return to his own reflection in the mirror. "What 'appened zo you?" The blonde gets the feeling that Christophe is just making conversation but he feels compelled to tell him everything anyways. Even though Christophe kind of scares him.

"I hurt my hands and I-I don't know – gah! - how it happened. Then I went out – argh! - and got s-shot and the wound got infected. Craig slept with me yesterday – ack! - night and then this morning Kenny asked me out. And I said y-yes because Craig didn't say we were – gah! - dating. Kenny wants to – nngh! - keep it a secret so that Craig doesn't kick his ass and I don't want Craig to d-disown me either. And elves stole my shoes so I have to wear these – ack! - fucking boots."

He didn't mean to tell Christophe about Craig and Kenny but somehow it just slipped out. Tweek sighs and rubs his eyes with his bandaged hands. "Eet sounds like you are nut 'aving a good zime." Christophe observes. Tweek nods miserably. "Who shot you?"

"I don't know. I didn't see them." Tweek mumbles. Silence from Christophe but Tweek doesn't really expect an answer. After a while he peeks to see if the brunette is still there and is somewhat glad that he is. "Thanks for – gah! - listening."

A shrug. "I am used zo listening." The way he says it makes Tweek think that he's talking about Gregory again. To avoid any harm to himself, the blonde leaves the bathroom and Christophe to go find a new place to hide out until fifth hour. He ends up under the bleachers on the football field. The boots make it hard to sit comfortably but he suffers through it.

Nothing interesting happens for the rest of the school day. Craig walks him home and declares that he's going to spend the night again. Tweek finally gets those stupid boots off and changes into something more comfortable. A while later Kenny comes over but like they said, shows no sign of being Tweek's boyfriend. The three watch some action movie and eat popcorn. Afterwards Kenny takes Tweek to the bathroom to check on him.

Craig is in the bathroom upstairs taking a shower. "Hey." Kenny greets him in a whisper as though Craig can hear him from over the water. Tweek suddenly worries that maybe he can and quietly returns the greeting. "How are you holding up?" Slender tan fingers expertly unwrap the bandages on Tweek's side and hands.

He makes a happy noise when he sees how the bleach burns are healing but frowns at the bullet wound. "My hands feel fine but – nngh – my side hurts." Kenny nods as though he expected this. Kenny cleans the wounds and wraps them with fresh bandages. As soon as that's finished his mouth is on Tweek's. The other blonde isn't surprised in the slightest and presses back, snaking his arms around Kenny's neck.

They make out until they can no longer hear the shower water running. His boyfriend gives him a smile and then exits the bathroom to sit on the couch. Tweek goes to the kitchen to make some coffee and get a snack to eat. A little while later Craig comes in, ebony hair still dripping wet, in only his jeans. "Is he spending the night?" Tweek doesn't miss the tone of Craig's voice.

"I don't – nngh! - know." He can tell from Craig's expression that this is not what he wanted to hear. Tweek sidesteps Craig to go into the living room. Kenny looks up at him and grins. "Are you – gah! - spending the night?" The look on Kenny's face tells him that the other blonde wants to.

But he stands up and walks over to Tweek. "I would love to, but maybe another night." Kenny ruffles his hair although Tweek can tell that he would rather kiss him. The other blonde heads to the door then pauses. "Remember, don't strain yourself. Or let him strain you."

Tweek turns around to see Craig leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. When he turns back Kenny has already slipped out the door. "I see he changed your bandages. In the bathroom, right?" Tweek wants to sigh but knows that if he does Craig will suspect something. Instead he walks past the noirette to the stairs.

"Thats where the – gah! - bandages are kept." Tweek points out. He's trying his best to be civil but Craig keeps giving him mixed messages and he's really stressed out right now. Falling into bed sounds amazing at the moment, even though Tweek never goes to sleep before three and knows that he will have to go out tonight. And he has to take care of his shoes. Craig follows him upstairs.

Tweek's parents aren't home yet – they work late – so no one hears Tweek's scream of surprise when Craig picks him up. Being picked up is one of the things Tweek hates most and he nearly punches Craig in the nose when he does it. But the noir just sets him down on his bed after kicking the door closed. "How did you break your arm?" The question has both of them pausing. Suddenly Craig looks very uncomfortable.

He glances away, sighs, and then looks into Tweek's golden eyes. Craig has such pretty storm cloud eyes. "I didn't break it. Kenny's dad did." Tweek's jaw drops and his eyes widen in horror. "Thats one of the reasons I...don't like you hanging out with him."

For Craig to admit that anyone was stronger than him is, well, astronomical. Especially Kenny's drunk father. Craig has a lot of pride and Tweek can barely wrap his mind around what it means for him to be saying stuff like this."W-what happened?" Tweek asks tentatively. He grabs one of the pillows on his bed and hugs it to his chest.

"We were making out on his bed and his dad came home. He burst into the room yelling about Kenny, saw me, and then grabbed a hold of me. And broke my arm." The tale is eerily similar to what happened to Tweek and suddenly he's glad that Kenny opened the window. Actually, now that he thinks of it, Tweek suspects that incident with Craig is why he opened his window in the first place. A wave of gratitude washes over him.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Tweek mutters more to himself than Craig. If he heard then the noirette doesn't respond. They curl up together and Craig falls asleep in minutes. The twitchy blonde, however, stays awake and stares at the setting sun. Its been a long day, but soon it will be over and the real fun will begin.


	6. The Wolf Inside

Without bothering to clean his shoes, Tweek slips them on. He stands up and starts out, glancing back at his dark window only once before putting his sleeping friend out of his mind. His walking is a little wobbly, as though he's too drunk to walk straight. Oh well, that will just make it easier for him to lure in some unsuspecting sap. While he's used to getting very little sleep, even for Tweek being sick and staying up all night are starting to have their effects. However, once he gets the night's call he can't do anything but obey it.

Tweek blinks slowly and suddenly he doesn't feel so great. It feels like there is lead in his stomach and concrete in his feet and rocks in his head. Tweek lets out a yawn and sways. This was probably a really bad idea. The blonde half collapses down onto a bench. "I'm tired."

He tells the bitterly cold wind. In response it blows harder, digging icy claws into Tweek's bones. He lets out a string of familiar noises as he wraps his arms around himself in a hug. Tweek is shivering so hard it hurts and his entire body is tense like a stretched rubber band. Maybe he should have checked the weather but the thought that there could be a blizzard never even crossed his mind. If he ever gets another chance to go out again, Tweek is going to fucking watch the weather before going out.

Unsurprisingly the roads are empty. Craig is still warm at home in bed sleeping and believing Tweek to be beside him. No one knows where he is. No one knows that somethings wrong. This knowledge makes him want to cry. However, he doesn't simply because it takes too much energy.

He huddles miserably in his jacket and wonders why its so thin. Would the night really betray him like this? Its not surprising...after all...bad things have been...A fog settles on Tweek's mind. He closes his eyes. It feels like they are closed for only a few seconds before he's opening them.

The sun is up. Tweek's golden eyes are staring right into it. He closes his eyes again and his head lulls to the side. The blonde becomes aware of the fact that his body is being assaulted by pins and needles. A cold heat spreads through him with the needles. But he's too weak to try and fend them off.

He hears voices but they sound like the adults in Charlie Brown; distorted and incomprehensible. Tweek opens his mouth and his entire face protests the action. No sound comes out anyways but somewhere a dying croak is let out. Gentle wind caresses his aching face. Suddenly someone is touching him. More and more hands join the first pair until Tweek feels he is crawling with them like spiders.

The twitchy teen slips out of consciousness. Time passes before he wakes again. The hot-cold feeling is still there. Fragile doesn't even come close to describing how delicate he feels. One big gust of wind, someone bumping into him, and Tweek Tweak will be no more. He fears the pain that comes with breaking into thousands of little pieces.

Slowly Tweek opens his eyes. Blinding white light makes him close them again. More Charlie Brown voices. It takes a while before they start to make sense. "What the fuck was he doing out in a goddamn blizzard?" Fear spikes Kenny's somewhat familiar voice.

"I don't know." Internally Tweek winces. Even internally it feels like movement will break him. "He was sleeping right next to me the last I saw him." Concern, anger, suspicion, they make Craig's voice more hostile than usual. Someone else enters the room.

"What is your relationship with the patient?" Its a doctor. And he's asking that stupid doctor's question where they determine whether or not to kick you out. Tweek finds himself hoping that they give the right answer because he doesn't want them to leave. The tension in the air rises. A second of silence passes.

"Cut the shit, doc, you know we'll just break in if you kick us out." Kenny snarls. Of them breaking and entering Tweek has no doubt. Apparently neither does the doctor because he leaves without kicking them out. "So you're telling me that he left without you knowing?" There is a pause during which Tweek assumes that Craig nodded confirmation.

"You aren't a light sleeper." Its not a question. Tweek feels some unknown emotion when he thinks of what it implies. The blonde feels the burning of intense and intelligent eyes on his tender flesh. "Do you think he's awake?" Kenny's voice is hushed, secretive.

"Probably not. The doctors said he shouldn't wake up until tomorrow at the earliest." So its probably a good thing Tweek is feigning sleep. A soft clicking sound can be heard and Tweek hopes that they aren't smoking. "I wish he wouldn't go out." Craig mutters irritably and the clicking continues.

Kenny scoffs. There is another tense moment and then a sigh from the other blonde in the room. "We need to find out what he's doing. You said that he lost his shoes yesterday?" The beast inside Tweek coils and hisses with fear. "Aren't those his shoes?"

Craig is quiet for far too long. The monster snarls out furiously like the caged animal it is. "Yeah." Tweek recognizes that voice; its the one Craig uses when he's lying. Does Kenny know that voice? The monster settles down but its fur is still bristled and its mood uneasy.

It gives Tweek a strange mental picture of a black dog-cat hybrid curled around in the space his organs would normally take up. But no, it ate his organs and everything that would be in the way of its new living den. Daytime Tweek lets out a whimper. The other teens in the room hold their breathes but Tweek makes no other noise and keeps his eyes closed. He is nearly positive that his face is free of expression. "I thought he lost them?"

Kenny is the first to break the silence and Tweek is relieved. "I guess he found them." Craig replies nonchalantly. The noirette is still tense though and Tweek is beginning to wonder if maybe Kenny knows Craig better than Tweek thinks he does. There is the quiet sound of fabric shifting. "I don't need any comfort so fuck off McCormick."

Kenny was trying to do something to Craig? Tweek isn't sure how he should feel about his boyfriend doing something with Craig, while Tweek is dating Kenny. Then again, Tweek is an amateur in this whole having a relationship thing. The temptation to look is almost overwhelming and as of late he has been giving in to every temptation that crosses his path. This one, however, he refuses to give in to. The consequences are worse than the benefits.

One would think that he would have been able to apply the same logic to going out in a blizzard but Tweek was not. "I'm so worried about them." Kenny whispers so softly that Tweek can barely hear it. Who is them? Craig echos the question.

"Tweek and Butters." Butters. Oh god Butters. The monster inside him doesn't care, but Tweek does. He ruined someone's true love. Kenny and Butters will never get their 'Happily Ever After'.

"You know, Craig, the signs aren't looking good." What signs are Kenny talking about? The deaths? The grisly murders? Tweek getting hurt so much? Butters missing?

Craig doesn't miss a beat. "I know." They have been talking to each other about something. Tweek is guessing it has to do with him. Maybe not him directly but about the murders? Craig does have a sort of obsession with crime.

And boy oh boy does this count as crime. Tweek wonders if they found Butters body yet. Is there even anything left to find? He wonders if his body is ever going to stop hurting. "Eventually you're going to have to make a decision." Kenny informs Craig seriously.

Its the most serious tone Tweek has ever heard him use. Decide what? Craig sounds irritated and uncomfortable in his curt reply of, "I know." The beast is feeling even more uncomfortable than Craig is. Tweek worries that it will rip out of his skin and kill his friends.

Kenny continues, "If you decide to side with him, you'll have to leave town." Now Tweek is nearly positive that they are talking about him. The beast bares its teeth but stays curled just below Tweek's ribcage. Kenny hates killing and Mysterion is a vigilante. That they get any warning is a miracle in itself.

"I know." Craig snaps. The quiet click of the lighter continues quicker than before. "Has it ever occurred to you that he's the reason Butters is gone?" Tweek didn't notice that there had been constant footsteps until they stopped. The monster growls out a warning that Tweek can barely hold in.

"That's -" But Kenny doesn't finish his sentence because Tweek's parents suddenly show up. Instead of listening to his mother cry and his father make coffee references Tweek lets himself fall back into sleep. His sleep is dreamless and long. His subconscious tells him when his parents leave. It also tells him that either Craig or Kenny is in the room with him the entire time.

When he awakens once more its because he's suffocating from an all-powerful _presence_ in the small room. Its a wild, dark, scary presence. The hospital lights flicker on and off periodically. Shadows seem to swallow the room whole. There is no sound except a frantic heartbeat and a constant low roar. Its hot and cold at the same time but not by any means warm.

Tweek glances down and sees Craig and Kenny on his right, each sleeping in a chair with their heads resting on the bed. _"Tweek...What big eyes you have."_ Oh god its a Red Riding Hood demon from Fairy Tale Hell. The blonde teen isn't sure if he's supposed to answer or not and the _presence_ doesn't shift any so he can't tell if its angrier or not for his lack of response. Suddenly he feels it change, grow impatient.

"W-Why do I have big eyes?" In reality Tweek really does have large eyes. Large yellow eyes like a wolf or a cat. _Its_ approval is felt throughout the room. Tweek's fear increases. If this untamed thing is happy then it can't be good for Tweek.

_"The better to see prey with."_ replies the presence. Oh Jesus! Its so cheesy but it strikes a chord of fear in Tweek's hummingbird heart. Is this thing a wolf? _"What big ears you have."_

Tweek knows whats expected of him. "Why do I – nngh! - have big ears?" He struggles to remember the story of Red Riding Hood. There was a girl who went to her grandmother's house with food. She met a wolf on the way. The creature begins to speak again,

_"The better to hear heartbeats with."_ Indeed Tweek finds that if he tilts his head just right and focuses he can hear the calm sleeping beats of Craig and Kenny. He nearly forgot that they were there. Why aren't they feeling this? _"What a big nose you have."_ What happens after that?!

Tweek struggles to recall the rest of the story. Its not an easy task when he's scared out of his mind. "What – gah! - do I have a big nose for?" Red continues on her way and the wolf takes a shortcut to get there first. He eats her grandma and dresses in the old lady's clothes lying in wait for the succulent Red. And then Red says to the wolf...'what big eyes you have'.

_"The better to catch the scent with."_ And Tweek knows exactly what this evil thing means. He remembers that Mr. Marsh smelled like blood and sweat; that Butters smelled like sex and candy.

So far Tweek has been able to agree with everything the _presence_ has said. Tweek goes through the following conversation Red and the wolf have. He's missing a part of it though, the part right before the wolf eats Red. Tweek doesn't remember. The dark, suffocating _presence_ fills him in, _"What big teeth you have...Tweek."_

In a voice faint and scared Tweek asks, "What do I need big teeth for?" It clicks as soon as he asks. No! His body rejects the idea. His brain is starting to shut down.

_"THE BETTER TO EA-"_ The thing screams at him. Its energy bursts suddenly so much like the thing residing in Tweek. The lights flicker crazily. The temperature drops ten degrees. Fear and adrenaline mix in his bloodstream.

"NO!" Tweek screams, cutting off the beast. He clutches at his hair, pulling with all his might. His eyes squeeze shut. Tweek screams and wills this creature away. He pushes it down, back down into the place it only has power at night.

Hands grab him, shake him. Tweek's screams increase in pitch and volume until his voice cracks and it dissolves into a coughing fit. People are calling his name. "Craig! Kenny!" Tweek gasps when his brain processes who it is calling for him.

"Tweek!" They say his name at the same time, both singing relieved tunes. Suddenly two people are hugging him. Tweek finds that his face is wet; he was crying. The _presence_ is gone but like a bad aftertaste Tweek can still feel a whiff of its raw power. He cannot feel the monster's presence in his body but he knows its there lurking below the surface.

Waiting for the chance to strike again. Craig takes Tweek's face in his hands and stares into his golden eyes. The stormy blue-gray eyes are concerned, frightened even. "What happened?" Kenny asks. He's kneeling on the other side of Tweek, trying to get through the nurse trying to get a good look at Tweek.

The blonde looks around. His heart is still going a million miles a minute but he's slowly starting to realize that all of that was probably in his head. "W-was I asleep?" Tweek asks. His throat hurts now and his body still feels like glass ready to shatter. Just one little touch and the twitchy teen knows that he is going to fall apart.

Kenny nods. "Yeah, you've been out for two days." Again with pushing himself too hard and ending up hurt because of it. Tweek has no idea what happened to get him in this situation. "Someone found you on a bench this morning and took you to the hospital." Its a miracle Tweek didn't freeze to death.

"Who found me?" Tweek asks. He needs to know whether or not he will kill them. Although if the monster inside has any say in it, Tweek will most certainly kill them without hesitation. The injured teen takes that thought and puts it away. There is no need to dwell on who might die at his hands.

Kenny and Craig exchange glances. "We don't know." Kenny replies. "The staff says they don't know either, you just showed up." It doesn't take a genius to see that the story doesn't match up. Are they lying to me?

Tweek leans back on the pillows, taking Kenny and Craig with him as he does. This is so unusual. "Then how do you know someone found me?" The teenager challenges his friends. He doesn't like thinking ill of them but he can't help it. Kenny opens his mouth to reply.

"We're assuming things, Tweek." Craig cuts in. "You were almost dead when you showed up. The hospital figures that someone dropped you off and didn't want to get in trouble or something." That makes sense. But who the hell found him?

He's shaking. He's shaking so hard that the two beautiful boys on either side of him are shaking with him. They keep shooting each other concerned looks as though Tweek is still asleep. "I'm not still asleep am I?" Tweek whispers fearfully. The nurse frowns at them all before bustling out.

Craig places a kiss on his forehead. While he does that, Kenny places one on his knuckles that Craig doesn't see. "No. You're awake." Kenny answers quietly. Tweek closes his eyes with a sigh of relief.

"H-hey. What happens – nngh! - after the wolf eats Red Riding Hood?" Its a random question to them. They exchange looks again and Craig shrugs. Neither of them know what the fuck Tweek is talking about but both of them seem determined to answer. Tweek hopes they know.

And he hopes they don't ask why he wants to know. Its Craig who answers. "The huntsman comes along and sees the wolf with his swollen belly. He guesses what happened to Red and her grandmother and cuts open the wolf's stomach. Red and grandma live happily ever after with the huntsman." Tweek pales considerably.

"You missed a part." Kenny chimes in. "They put stones in the wolf's belly and sew it up. When the wolf wakes up its thirsty and goes to get a drink. The stones weigh it down and it drowns. Then they live happily ever after."

In the end the wolf dies. It was just doing what wolves do and it paid the price for it. Tweek swallows thickly and tries to control the fear rising up within him. Whether that was a dream or reality, one thing has been made very clear to Tweek Tweak. He's the wolf. "That's awful..."

Craig glances up at him. "I didn't know you liked wolves, Tweekers." Tweek doesn't like wolves. He's afraid of wolves because they are always the ones who eat people. Tweek does not want to get eaten, not by a wolf not by anything. Wolves are scary things.

"I don't." Tweek replies. He's getting tired again. But he's afraid to go back to sleep. Because what if that _thing_ comes back. "I don't want to – nngh! - fall asleep."

Kenny sits up on his knees and examines him intensely. The hospital bed is barely big enough for the three of them, Tweek notices. They are practically on top of him. "Then don't." Golden eyes blink up at Kenny questioningly. "If you want we could - "

"No." Craig cuts in. Kenny opens his mouth to respond but Craig cuts him off again. "I said no. We are not taking advantage of him. He just woke up from a nightmare for fucks sake."

Taking advantage of him, Tweek repeats in his mind. Actually, that sounds perfect. But Tweek is supposed to be single! Or at least not dating Kenny..."Its hardly taking advantage of him." Kenny replies curtly. "He needs a way to stay awake and telling stories around the campfire is hardly going to do that."

What the hell is Kenny talking about? "What about the nurses and guard?" It seems that Craig is beginning to grasp at straws. He wouldn't have to if he would just say whats on his mind, a voice in Tweek's head tells him. A voice?! Oh shit!

"What about them? Jesus fucking Christ, Craig, you'd think you were a shy virgin." I'm going crazy and they don't even notice! "I don't think there's a place we haven't fucked, and I know that we've done it in the hospital before. Whats your problem?" Oh fuck I'm going to die!

These voices in my head. No! Its just a voice. Wait, do I count my own? "I don't have a problem. Whats yours, McCormick?"

Craig is quick to continue, "Can't you stay out of someones pants for more than a few hours?" My boyfriend is cheating on me? Oh no! I'm going batshit crazy and my boyfriend is cheating on me. And Craig is so angry...

"I haven't been in anyone's pants for two days!" Kenny snaps. The blonde is practically bristling with anger. If Tweek hadn't just experienced the thing's presence, he would probably have said that Kenny's anger was tangible. Craig had sat up too and now is staring at Kenny with analyzing blue-gray eyes. Tweek just wants to sink through the bed.

"What?" No such luck with sinking through the bed and away from the two angry boys. The room is quickly filling with testosterone. Craig's eyes flit to Tweek then back again. "You haven't. Why?!"

Its becomes clear that Craig is putting the pieces together. At least they aren't the pieces Tweek fears others will find out. Kenny isn't so bad. "Because." Is Kenny's flat answer. Craig's eyes flash.

Tweek tries even harder to sink through the bed and at least to the floor but it seems his silence has finally drawn Craig's angry expressive eyes to him. "Are you fucking him?" Quickly Tweek shakes his head. The noirette seems to calm a little. "I'm sorry."

He doesn't elaborate as to who he is sorry to or why, but the blondes both nod anyways. "So Tweek, wanna stay awake with us?" Of course Tweek wants to stay awake and he wants to do it but they will just keep fighting if he agrees. The twitchy teenager doesn't want to lose both of his friends. So he shakes his head no. Surprise flickers across Kenny's face, relief across Craig's.

The tension lessens considerably. "What do you want to do then?" Kenny asks as he settles down again. After a brief hesitation Craig settles down as well but Tweek can feel the stiffness in his body.

"Not – ack! - fall asleep." Tweek replies honestly. Kenny chuckles. He nuzzles closer to Tweek, but somehow misses all of his wounds. Tweek puts an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Craig should be okay with that right?

Hurt stormy gray-blue eyes glance at his pale arm around Kenny then up at Tweek. Tweek gives a tiny smile and puts his other arm around Craig's shoulders. "There isn't a lot to do in a hospital." Craig mutters more to himself than to the others. "I guess we can actually tell stories around the campfire, if you want." Kenny is probably right about Tweek falling asleep during them but he nods consent regardless.

"Okay." Kenny looks up at the uninteresting ceiling; Tweek follows his glance up there. "All of my stories are depressing." He says finally. Craig scoffs and Tweek's golden eyes are drawn to him. "What?"

Craig's nasally voice is sarcastic when he replies, "Yeah, so fucking depressing. You and the other three fuckers in your group do shit all the time." Kenny opens his mouth to reply but Craig cuts him off. "Don't you dare bring anything up about Peru." Peru is a story that Tweek is vaguely familiar with.

Craig doesn't like to talk about whatever happened in Peru and makes it very clear to anyone who wants to know. Not even Tweek has been able to get it out of him. "I wasn't going to say anything about Peru. I don't know why you're so fuckin upset about it." Kenny grumbles irritably. Tweek sighs; at least this is keeping him awake.

Tweek feels the two shift slightly. His jaws part in a yawn that brings tears to his eyes. "Hey, he's falling asleep." Kenny comments softly. "Should we let him?" Craig must have nodded because that's the last of the conversation.

Tweek stares down at the shoes which are beside his bed. They are clean, white, sneakers. Not new, but also not used a whole helluva lot. And definitely not belonging to Tweek. "What – gah! - happened to my s-shoes?" The blonde glances at Craig and sees that he's expecting Tweek to wear these shoes that aren't his.

In a voice that allows for no arguing Craig replies, "Those are your shoes." The look in those stormy eyes warns Tweek that he had better just put the shoes on. So he slips them on, somewhat surprised to find that they are his size. Kenny returns with the doctor and an armload of soda. He passes some to Craig and Tweek.

Tweek stares down at the caffeinated beverage and wishes it were coffee. "Well, Mr. Tweek, you are free to leave. Get the prescription filled and come back in a week so we can see how you're doing. If anything really hurts then come by earlier and we'll take a look." The man says without looking up from his clipboard. Tweek barely gets out an okay before he turns heel and leaves.

"Whats up his ass?" Craig asks as they follow him out of the room. They go down the hall to the elevator and Tweek grabs the noirette's hand. Elevators are on his list of things that are scary. Its only out of habit and Tweek realizes that maybe he shouldn't have when he sees the odd expression on Kenny's face. Having a boyfriend is so confusing!

Kenny shrugs. "He paid for these drinks." They get on the elevator. Its a short ride down but Tweek is feeling a little claustrophobic. Needless to say he's glad when they finally get off the death trap. "Butters is missing."

Ice claws dig into Tweek's spine painfully. His breath catches in his throat. Panic floods through his veins. "Has Cartman seen him?" Craig asks in a bored voice. However, his eyes are worried.

"No." They step out of the hospital and a cold wind hits them. Tweek hardly feels it for the ice clawing its way up his spine to his eyes. "Cartman's been looking for him too." The blonde swallows loudly. "He's never been gone this long."

"His parents haven't said anything have they?" A single shake of the head from Kenny. Butters parents not reporting their son dead is odd, actually. "Maybe its because of that incident when Butters dressed up as Majorine?" Craig suggests. Maybe its not so odd, since Butters has been known to disappear for a few days at a time.

"I'm worried about him." Kenny says unnecessarily. Tweek is feeling more like a jerk by the second. A jerk and a home wrecker. "Usually he gets in contact." Kenny adds.

The tall blonde lights a cigarette. They make their way to Craig's truck in the parking lot. "I'm sure you'll find him, Ken." Craig responds. He lights up his own cigarette. Craig gets in the drivers seat, Kenny in the passenger seat, and Tweek in the middle.

Their windows are cracked so that Tweek doesn't have to breathe all of the smoke in. Craig pulls out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?" He asks the two of them. Tweek shrugs. He kind of wants to go home and sleep for a week.

"We should probably get him home." Kenny replies. Tweek peeks at him and sees that he's looking out the side window. The twitchy blonde looks over at Craig and sees that he's looking out the front window, but to the left side. Tweek returns his eyes straight ahead. Looking out side windows makes him dizzy.

"I'm tired of – ack! - home." Tweek speaks up. Odd, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind but now that he's said it Tweek finds that its true. He's tired of being in beds. "Can we go to the coffee shop?"

The question is directed at Craig. In response the noirette switches lanes to go to the coffee shop. Tweek leans his head back against the seat. "You okay?" Kenny asks quietly. There isn't a need for soft voices, since the only sound is outside the truck.

"I d-don't know. Nngh!" Tweek answers honestly. He closes his eyes but the motion of the truck is making him nauseous. "I...think I'm going to throw up." The truck swerves to the side of the road.

Kenny is out of the truck, pulling Tweek along with him. And that's when the contents of his stomach – mostly stomach acid – come up. Tweek retches as he drops to his hands and knees. His throat burns and his eyes are watering. He's vaguely aware of a car door slamming. Then more stomach acid comes up.

When he catches his breath, Tweek rolls away from the sick on the side of the road. Kenny holds him, stroking his hair and murmuring things that the quivering blonde doesn't understand. Craig holds him on his other side and presses his face into Tweek's untamed hair. "Fuck. Should we take him back to the hospital?" Craig asks.

Tweek shakes his head but the motion is making him sick again so he stops. "Tweek, if you're really sick then we have to take you back to the hospital." Kenny tries to reason with the blonde.

"N-no." Tweek can't explain his reasoning for not wanting to go back. Maybe it was that dream. "Take me home." He looks up at Craig. "Please take me home."

Before Craig can respond Tweek lets out a sad pained noise akin to a sob. He turns his eyes on Kenny. "Can't you fix me?" He pleads. Kenny looks uncertain and Tweek sees his blue eyes flit over to Craig. Craig must not have responded because Kenny's blue eyes are fixed on Tweek's gold ones.

"Tweek, I only fix wounds. I don't know what to do for you..." Kenny says slowly. For some reason, the sick blonde just breaks down. He doesn't know why, but it feels like his soul is being torn in two. Along with his body.

Suddenly the sick feeling comes back strong and Tweek pushes away from the other two teens. He crawls a few paces before his arms and legs give out. Dirt clings to his face as he lays there crying and panting. That was pretty much the last of his energy, right there. Craig and Kenny are by his side in an instant. "We'll take him to Kyle's."

"Isn't Kyle with Stan?" Craig asks. They pick Tweek up under his arms and support him between them. Tweek himself is limp. He has no energy to even hold his head up. He hears a car door opening and the two of them shift him over.

Kenny shakes his head. "Stan has locked himself up in his room." On some silent command they lift Tweek into the truck. "I'll ride in back." He feels them bend his knees and the truck door slam shut. Another door opens and Craig is beside his head.

A pound on the window and the truck lurches to a start. Tweek doesn't know how fast or slow they are going, he can't tell. "What hurts, Tweekers?" Craig asks him. Golden eyes roll back into a hot skull. A moan passes through his parted lips.

After a few seconds of analyzing then struggling to get the words out, Tweek groans out a single word. "Evethin." After an indistinguishable amount of time the truck rolls to a stop. Both doors open and Tweek is sliding across the seat. For a moment it seems like he's going to fall but then the hands are sturdily keeping them up. They are moving again.

"Dude, what the fuck?" That's Kyle's voice. "Why do you two keep bringing him here half dead?" Tweek hears Kenny's voice but can't understand him. What is it with him; is the blonde speaking another language?

He feels another set of hands on him and then he's being set down. Tweek's clothes start to come off, removed by gentle hands. However, the fragile feeling is back. It feels like he's going to break if even a ghost of a sigh touches his skin. Something hot leaks down his burning face. "Is he crying?"

That's Kyle again. Kenny snaps at him to shut up and help. A finger pokes his side and Tweek's eyes shoot open. A pained gasp comes from him. He feels his body start to crumble like withered sandstone. God, please kill me; Tweek prays.


	7. B Is For

Once again Tweek has no sense of time. He wakes up disoriented in a place different than the one he last remembers being in. Lifting a hand he rubs the sleep from his eyes then looks around. It appears that he is alone. And judging by the sunlight coming in through the window its noon. Tweek sits up and is grateful that his head doesn't hurt.

Actually, nothing hurts. He feels fine, if not a little chilly. The reason for this, the blonde soon finds out, is because he's naked beneath the comforter. Tweek sees some clothes sitting on a chair in the corner of the room and gets up to put them on. Tweek gets halfway to the clothes when the door opens. Standing in the doorway is a noirette, but not his and not Stan.

"Oh, um, sorry." Regardless of Tweek's nakedness Ike comes into the room. "I guess you're feeling better?" In one hand the younger noirette holds a glass of water, in the other a bottle of pills. He has a disappointed expression on his face, which he appears to be trying to hide and is failing. Tweek reaches the clothes without incident.

Tweek feels something odd stirring inside him. Its a normal feeling, but one that is made odd because of the fact that its clearly daytime out there. Maybe since its been a few days Tweek needs to kill again. "I came to give you your pills." Ike informs him, taking an uncertain step forward. Wasn't Tweek passed out?

"How did you – nngh - do that if I was asleep?" Ike smiles and advances. The predator in Tweek watches curiously. When he's a foot away Ike stops. To Tweek's surprise the young boy pops the pills into his mouth. The water follows quickly after.

Then Ike closes the distance between them. Tweek feels the teen stand up on his tiptoes and arms wrap around his neck. Then Ike's mouth is open, his tongue prodding apart Tweek's lips. "Mmph...!" He tastes bitter pill water and the heat from Ike's mouth. Then that tongue is gone, but only for a second.

When it returns there's a pill curled around it. The process repeats two more times. Ike backs away. Tweek swallows. Its almost painful, but the previous pills must still be working. "Craig and Kenny do it that way too, but they don't do it around each other." Ike informs him.

Tweek feels a familiar sensation below his waist. The beast purrs appreciatively at the thought of what they can do to Ike. "And you do it when no one else is around, right?" The blonde asks with a small smile. A sheepish nod from the young noirette. Tweek wraps his arms around the young noir's waist.

"I promise its a lot more fun kissing me while I'm awake." Ike's large blue eyes stare into his with surprise and longing. Tweek tilts his head and presses his lips to Ike's. The boy practically jumps into it. His lithe body presses against Tweek's, the roughness of Ike's jeans contrasting the smoothness of his own skin. The blonde maneuvers them to the bed.

Tweek falls back onto the mattress and Ike straddles him. As a last resort Tweek can just beat Ike to death. The thought has him turned on further. "I-I thought you were with them?" Ike asks when they come up for air. The blonde works his hands into Ike's oversized shirt.

"No." The lie rolls easily off his tongue. His hands travel up Ike's sides and he rubs his thumbs over the noirette's nipples. "They seem to think I belong to them though." The noirette shivers. The monster purrs its approval.

"But Craig and Kenny were together?" Ike confirms. His hips grind against Tweek and the later winces. Not that he can really feel pain right now, but he's pretty sure that jeans and his cock are not a good combo. One hand slides down to work on the button of Ike's jeans. The young Canadian doesn't protest.

He must have wanted Tweek for a while. But why? "I don't think they've really given up on each other and just want to include me." Now that he's said it, Tweek realizes that its true. He doesn't really think they've given up on each other. Exes don't usually hang around each other unless there's something they want.

Ike considers this. The button pops open and Tweek works on pulling down the jeans. The noir shifts so that Tweek can pull the other's jeans down to his knees. "Have you had sex with them?" Ike asks as he resumes his previous position. Boxers are much nicer than jeans.

"Yeah. Not at the same time though." Tweek says honestly. Apparently he isn't the only one turned on. But this is wrong on so many levels. Tweek never thought he would be a pedophile.

About to fuck and murder a 10 year old boy. Jesus Christ. However, he has a more urgent issue. The sun is shining directly on them and Tweek feels like he's going to burn up. "Could you close the curtains? Suns in my eyes."

Ike obliges. As soon as the shadows creep up the beast comes flaring up with surprising strength. Tweek grabs Ike and yanks the boy back onto him. He attaches his mouth to a rather sensitive neck, attacking with licks and rough bites. Ike shivers and gasps and digs his nails into Tweek's arms. The blonde doesn't care about leaving marks; no one will see them once Tweek is finished with the noirette.

"Is anyone home?" Tweek asks between bites. He pulls the shirt up over Ike's head and discards it on the floor. The noir shakes his head. Perfect. Tweek is not gentle in his assault on Ike's chest and stomach.

Ike doesn't seem to mind though. And now that he looks, the blonde can see faint bruises, or hickies. "You have a boyfriend?" Tweek asks curiously. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of Ike's boxers and tugs them down then off. Ike is a bit more mature than Tweek initially thought; but just a bit.

Then he remembers that this is Ike, the boy who had sex with his kindergarten teacher. A dark chuckle. "Did until two days ago then Georgie broke up with me." Ike frowns. "Fucking asshole nonconformist." Georgie must be a Goth kid then.

Tweek pulls Ike closer to his face and flicks his tongue out. He has a similar, but not quite the same, taste to Craig and Kenny. "Who was catcher?" Meanwhile Tweek's hands find the small firm ass. He squeezes lightly. His fingers find the boy's entrance and he penetrates it.

It takes no more than a second to find the noirette's prostate. "We t-took turns!" Ike gasps. His entire body shakes violently. Tweek smirks. Fuck preparing him, the blonde is horny.

Who knows how long its been since he last had sex? When they say that once you've had sex you never stop they aren't really exaggerating. Tweek sits up and Ike slides down his body. He positions himself then thrusts into the noirette. Ike's nails dig into his shoulder blades and the noir lets out a pained cry. "Scream if you want,"

Tweek groans. Too long, he thinks, its been too long. Since most of the time has been spent unconscious he hasn't even been able to jack off. Fuck. Ike's thin legs tighten around his waist while he pulls himself flush against the blonde. Tweek sets a fast, hard pace.

With each thrust the boy cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure; its a needy gasping pained sound that Ike lets out unlike anything Tweek has ever heard before. It spurs Tweek on further. He sinks his teeth into Ike's shoulder. Another delicious sound. Tweek leaves a trail of bruises from Ike's shoulder, up to his neck, then down his chest all the while keeping up the relentless pace. In every sense of the term – just short of carving his name into the young flesh - Tweek claims Ike.

Ike's sharp little nails dig into Tweek's back and drag down to his ass. Tweek hates pain but this feels good. Each thrust is like ocean waves slamming against the coast. The noirette in his arms gives him butterfly kisses wherever his lips can reach. Tweek captures and bruises the soft lips. They are spiraling full speed towards an inevitable doom and neither wants to stop.

They are close - Tweek can feel it in the frantic chaos that has suddenly sunk its claws them – the edge is coming up fast and they are going to fly off it clutching each other. However, before they can jump off, Kyle shouts Ike's name. Its like breaking an enchantment set upon them by a wicked witch. The two freeze and the beast lets out a snarl that rattles Tweek's bones. But Tweek forces himself to let the noirette get up and collect his clothes. Golden eyes stare at the violent hickies on the young body as Ike hastily puts his clothes on.

Then Tweek rolls over onto his side to face the window and closes his eyes. A whispered count of three reaches his ears then a sharp hiss of pain. The monster catches a faint blood scent. Then Kyle is opening the door. "Ike, are you okay? We heard you scream."

The redhead asks. Footsteps and Tweek imagines Kyle putting his hands on Ike's shoulders. Kyle isn't very observant so he won't notice the marks on his younger adopted brother. When he replies, Ike's voice is irritated, "I'm fine, Kyle. Just caught my finger on something."

He must have bit open his finger, Tweek decides. Kyle seems to accept this answer. "He wake up yet?" Referring to Tweek. The blonde imagines the Jew jerking his chin in the still direction of the Tweek. Ike's no is curt. Tweek smiles as the conversation changes topic and they leave the room.

The blonde sits up and stares down at the tent his hard on is making. A few options run through his mind but in the end he decides to ignore it. Ike will be back, Tweek is sure. He still feels a lot better than he has in the past few days and lying in bed is not what he wants to do with his time. Golden eyes are drawn to the window and he wonders where Kenny and Craig are. Shouldn't they be visiting him after school?

Wouldn't they want to? What if they found out? Tweek stamps out the old doubt. Craig might know everything the police know and Kenny might be Mysterion but that doesn't matter because they won't be able to make the connection. Then again, Tweek's shoes are missing.

Someone must have taken them and Tweek's money is on Craig. After all, he did lie about Tweek's borrowed shoes belonging to Tweek. The blonde gets up and pulls on the clothes. They are a little big on him but the blonde is so used to it he hardly notices. He does this as quietly as possible then tiptoes to the window. He slides it open carefully.

There's a cold nip to the air. "Sorry we're late, the police weren't very forthcoming with information this time." Tweek looks down and sees Kenny and Craig standing outside with Kyle. The former two teens are smoking. Quickly Tweek ducks back inside and sits with his back to the window. He doesn't think they saw him.

"Why are you two so obsessed with these murders?" Kyle asks. Tweek wants to know the answer to that too. Its not like there aren't murders all the time in South Park. The police haven't actually decided that its one person murdering all these people. The only thing to connect them is that both are adult males and the scenes were exceptionally gory.

Instead of answering Kenny asks his own question. "Why aren't you and Stan as obsessed as we are? Someone killed his dad and he doesn't seem to care about bringing them to justice." Stan is an animal rights activist. He's killed humans for the sake of animals and hunts down animal abusers. So why isn't he out searching for the person who killed his own flesh and blood?

"Stan just wants to get over it." Kyle answers. His voice is somewhat stressed, as though he's wondering the same thing Kenny is. The three lapse into silence. A little while later the front door opens and closes. Tweek hears the redhead moving around downstairs with Ike. He strains to hear the rest of Craig and Kenny's conversation.

Three tense minutes later and Kenny asks Craig, "What did you do with his shoes?" Apparently Tweek isn't the only one who noticed that those weren't his shoes. "I know those clean white things weren't his." Kenny's voice is mocking. As though Tweek can't wear white shoes!

Then again, white isn't the best color for him. They would get filthy way too soon. Craig's voice is nonchalant when he replies, "I didn't do anything." That isn't very believable. Even Tweek lies better than that.

To his surprise Kenny drops the shoe topic. "You know this isn't going to end well." Kenny warns him. And Tweek gets the strangest feeling that they have had this conversation before. Instinct also tells Tweek that they are still talking about him. Do they frequently discuss Tweek?

"I would be more concerned about Butters fate." Craig replies harshly. Clearly this isn't a topic Craig likes very much. But it was still an underhanded blow. And its one that hurts Tweek just as much as Kenny. The way he worded it, though, almost sounds like Craig knows about Butters.

"Do you know something I don't?!" Footsteps. Tweek dares to take a peek over the edge of the windowsill. Craig is standing closest to the house but has stumbled back a little. The noirette's black shirt is wrapped in tan fists and Kenny's angelic face is anxiously scanning Craig's. Tweek sits back down before they notice him.

"I don't know anything, Kenny." Craig replies gently. "Its just a feeling." The noirette adds. Tweek hears the blonde back off. A sigh drifts up to where Tweek hides.

In a voice completely void of emotion Kenny states, "A barn burned down." Tweek remembers how quickly the hay caught fire. Surely there weren't two barns that burned down, right? "They found a body. It was too badly decomposed to identify it."

Tweek raises his hands to his face. "Kenny..." Craig sounds concerned as to where this is going. The twitchy blonde wonders how much money he lost that night. Over a hundred dollars in twenties. All of his birthday and Christmas money, gone up in smoke.

"They said he had postmortem scratches on his bones." Tweek doesn't remember carving that deep, but the heat of the moment makes the memory hazy so he isn't sure. Kenny's voice is still neutral. "He was drowned first, and then burned. Wild animals pretty much ate the rest of the evidence."

Evidence meaning body, Tweek assumes. Leaving his money was dumb, Tweek decides with a quiet sigh. "It was male?" Craig asks. Now he sounds interested. An image of Butters ghostly pale body sinking into the water flashes before Tweek's eyes.

"He was the same height as Butters. They think he died around the time of Butters disappearance." Kenny's voice breaks. Tweek hears shuffling and dares another peek out the window. Kenny and Craig are on their knees, Craig's strong arms wrapped around the blonde from behind. Kenny's mouth is open in a silent scream that pierces Tweek down to his blackened soul.

And even from here Tweek can see that he's crying. Craig's lips are frantically moving but Tweek doesn't know what the noirette is saying. There are two forgotten cigarettes on the sidewalk. Tweek watches the two teenagers without a sound. A pinprick of guilt is stabbing at him. This is his fault.

The monster within doesn't give its opinion. Tweek leans his head against the window frame. Kenny will kill him when he finds out. If he finds out. Unable to take the scene anymore, the blonde gets up and goes to the door. When he opens it Tweek comes face to face with a blue eyed noirette.

Tweek's eyes are drawn to the hickies and bruises on Ike's pale neck; the only visible evidence of their time together. There is no way anyone – with the exception of Kyle – can miss it. As though reading his mind Ike smiles. "I'll tell them it was Georgie." He promises. There's something in those robins egg blue eyes that is borderline amused.

"You like it – nngh - rough, don't you?" Tweek asks as realization dawns on him. Ike's eyes flicker with surprise but his smile never wavers as he nods. And he's back to the random noises. Just that thought alone makes Tweek let out a nervous string of them. "So you have a – gah! - boyfriend?"

Ike gives a half shrug. "Sometimes. He's my on again off again." Then the little noir is gone leaving Tweek somewhat confused. Ten years old and already fucking guys – and girls – older than him. Jesus Christ.

But Tweek was right, Ike did come back. Even if they didn't have sex this time. Does it count as sex if you don't orgasm? Whatever, Tweek decides as he goes downstairs. Kyle is in the kitchen making something when Tweek enters. "G-Good afternoon."

Green eyes look surprised to see Tweek up and about. "Oh, uh, good afternoon." Kyle greets him awkwardly. Regaining some sort of something, Kyle smiles. "How are you feeling, dude?" Tweek notes the soda in Kyle's hand and is surprised by it.

Isn't Kyle a diabetic? "Better. Nngh! Where's Craig and Kenny?" As though he doesn't already know. Kyle points in the direction of the front door.

"Outside smoking." They both make a face at the same time. Tweek has always hated cigarettes. "Mom and dad aren't home and Ike is upstairs." Kyle volunteers the information even though Tweek didn't ask for it. The redhead pops open the can of soda and takes a small sip.

"C-can I make some coffee?" the blonde's hands begin to shake. The shakiness moves to his whole right side then his whole left side. Its subtle though, and everyone is used to his quivering body so Kyle doesn't seem to notice. When Kyle nods his bloody curls bounce. "Thanks."

Craig and Kenny come in. Kenny goes straight to the bathroom without a word. Craig is about to follow when he sees Tweek. Kyle goes after Kenny while Craig walks over to Tweek. The noirette takes Tweek's face in his hands and kisses him full on the mouth. "Whats wrong – ack! - with Kenny?"

Innocently asked as though Tweek has no idea and didn't just see the raw display of emotion. "Kenny thinks they found Butters body." Craig replies in a whisper. "Are you okay?" Tweek allows his eyes to go wide. He clings to Craig's jacket.

"He thinks they – nngh! - did?" Tweek asks, disregarding Craig's question. "Is - gah! - Kenny okay?" He peers curiously over the noirette's shoulder but doesn't see anything. There's no sound coming from bathroom either. Tweek wonders if he should be with his boyfriend right now.

But Craig isn't supposed to know. And from the look of things earlier Craig and Kenny aren't entirely finished. Tweek doesn't know how he feels about this. "They found a body in a burnt down barn that resembles Butters; whats left of it anyways." Craig tells him, "I don't think he's ever going to be okay, Tweekers."

Somehow Craig knows exactly what to say to make Tweek feel ten times worse. "Poor Kenny." The shaky blonde whispers. "How much – nngh! - school have I missed now?" Tweek asks as he separates himself from Craig to collect his coffee. The first sip makes him uncomfortably warm.

"A lot." Is Craig's simple answer. Tweek just nods. For a while they hang out in the kitchen talking and drinking coffee. As usual when Craig drinks the caffeinated beverage, Tweek put lots of cream and sugar in it. Finally Kyle manages to coax Kenny into the kitchen.

As soon as the handsome blonde is at the table, Tweek gets up and hugs him from behind. Kenny doesn't give any response other than squeezing Tweek's hand. "Hey Tweek, I was wondering something," Kyle draws the twitchy blonde's attention away from Kenny. "Why don't your parents ever call around to see where you are? I mean, you've been gone a few days..."

Kyle's face flushes and its clear that the redhead Jew is wondering whether or not he should have asked that question. Tweek doesn't care anymore about his parents neglect of him. "They're too lost in their – gah! - own Valium wonderlands to worry about me." He answers directly. Craig's hands curl into fists, Kyle looks away, and Kenny squeezes his hand again. Tweek just fidgets.

Suddenly Craig's phone rings. The noirette answers it. From the other end of the table Tweek can hear Mr. Tucker screaming at his son to get his ass home. Craig growls an okay and snaps the phone shut before standing up. Kenny looks up at that moment. "I'll go with you."

Craig nods and no one but Tweek questions it. Kenny is his boyfriend. Craig is his lover. How in the world is it fair that Kenny is going off with an ex? But Tweek just says a quiet goodbye and gives each of them a hug. The noir promises to come back as soon as he can.

When they leave Kyle stands up. "I have to go shopping. I'll be back in a few hours. Ike is here and my parents are at work." Tweek nods and watches the redhead leave. He looks up at the ceiling and wonders where that little lusty noirette is.

The blonde finds Ike in Kyle's room, where the noirette is apparently staying since Tweek has taken over his room. Tweek had thought that room was a guest room but looking at Kyle's room makes this one look like a guest room too. Ike looks up from the book he's reading when Tweek enters the room. "Wanna take a bath?" He offers even though he's pretty sure his stitches aren't supposed to get wet. At the offer Ike lights up like a Christmas tree and jumps to his feet.

The book is shoved under Kyle' mattress but not before Tweek sees the cover. _S&M_. "You're a masochist aren't you?" The blonde asks as they go to the bathroom. Ike starts to run the bath water and even though his head is bowed Tweek can see the sly smile on his face. Tweek does a quick search and finds towels. Towels and razor blades.

As Ike fills the bathtub, Tweek slips the razors into the folds of the towel and sets them on the toilet seat. Then he goes back to the door and locks it. The water is so hot that the mirrors fog over. Tweek pulls off his clothing and stands naked in the heat. As though he has a sixth sense when it comes to naked men, Ike looks over with large dilated blue eyes. His clothes quickly follow the way of Tweek's.

"Georgie is a sadist." Ike explains. "And its kind of grown on me." It being pain, of course. For Ike sex must mean pain and it seems the noir enjoys it. "I feel dead and alone and depressed without it." Tweek can't really relate at all.

For him, the urge to kill is so intense and overwhelming its painful. Adding sex to it just makes it that much sweeter when the pain ebbs and the monster goes back to sleep. But right now its waking up. Twice in one day? This is an unheard of record. Ike turns the water off when the tub is halfway full.

Well enough because Tweek has just thought of something that makes his insides wriggle like maggots in a corpse. Tweek gets into the tub first. There's just enough room to stretch his legs out. Ike gets in and sits on the blonde's lap facing sideways. Tweek turns Ike's head and kisses him. The kiss gets deeper as Tweek forces his tongue into the wet cavern that is Ike's mouth.

As the make out Ike tries to turn to face Tweek...But the blonde breaks the kiss and faces him in the opposite direction. He caresses Ike's smooth wet skin and bites along his shoulders and neck. Ike's lusty moans get caught somewhere with the steam rising from the tub; his normally pale face colored with a rosy tint. In no time the blonde is hard and then he's fucking the noirette again. With every thrust it becomes apparent that Ike is lost without something to hang onto and dig his nails into.

So Tweek allows him to turn around and rake his black painted nails down his back. He feels his skin being sliced open by sharp nails. From the corner of his eye Tweek spots thin trails of blood weaving through the water until they are overwhelmed by the clear liquid. Ike's heart flutters against his chest like a humming bird's wings. Sooner than the first time, Tweek feels himself coming close to orgasm. Whatever rhythm they had is replaced by chaotic repetition.

Tweek's nails lodge in Ike's sides and his teeth sink into the tender shoulder blade. His vision swims. So close...so close to that fucking edge of pleasure bordering pain. Of its own accord Tweek's mouth moves to the exposed throat of the noir and teeth clamp down hard. The young Canadian in his lap cries out but the monster can't tell if its pain or pleasure and at this point doesn't care. Sweet relief comes in two forms as Tweek orgasms and crushes Ike's throat with his teeth.

The noir comes too but Tweek hardly notices it for the coppery crimson jewels assaulting his taste buds. Tweek's fingers find the damp sleek edge of a razor and draws it out. He cuts the large blue vein in Ike's neck then the two arteries in his wrists. Ike didn't even see it coming. His robins egg blue eyes go as wide as eggs themselves as his mouth gaps and his head lulls back. Tweek lowers him into the water and cuts the veins around Ike's ankles and feet.

The veins in his inner elbows and behind his knees are cut as well. Blood spread out like food coloring in a glass of water and Tweek watches fascinated as it dominates the water. The crimson pooling around him and lapping at his skin turns him on again. Ike must still be alive, but is dying fast. Tweek pushes into him again. Somehow this time is better than the other two.

By the time he cums again Ike is dead and the water-blood mix level has increased in the tub. Its still steaming and Tweek finds this interesting as well. Now that Ike is dead the blonde realizes how hot it is in the bathroom. Pink tinted stream floats upwards where Ike's moans linger. He takes a deep breath but the steam seems to outweigh the oxygen levels and it doesn't feel like enough air is entering his lungs. Its so hot the blonde thinks he's sweating, but he can't be sure because it could very well be the steam gathering on his skin.

As it is, his heart is pounding so hard and fast that its almost painful. He dips a hand beneath the hot surface, thinking. If he gets caught...But he won't get caught the monster inside him purrs. Tweek can't afford to get caught. This is the one time he's ever going to do this, he tells the monster right back in an odd show of bravery.

His mind dismisses the conversation before it really starts. Tweek stares at the body of Ike and wonders if this could be a suicide. The water should have washed away his fingerprints and Tweek can always burn the towel and put his clothes back on. He will have to take a quick shower in Kyle's parent's bathroom to wash off the blood. "How long does it take to go to the store?" Tweek wonders out loud to himself.

It really depends on whatever Kyle is getting, even though he said it would be a few hours. Tweek decides that its been an hour or maybe an hour and a half. Which means that he can't properly enjoy his blood bath. With a sigh Tweek stands up. Blood drips off him like water and back into the tub. This will probably be the easiest murder ever since there isn't any clean up.

Except for himself but other than that...As he's drying himself off Tweek laughs. He doesn't need to burn his towel. He carefully washes his hands in the sink then picks up Ike's spotless towel and puts it back in the closet with the rest. When he's finished with the bloody towel he sets it half in the bath and half out. See what they make of that!

The blonde grabs Ike's towel again and makes his way to Kyle's parent's room. The shower he takes is fast mostly because it feels weird to be in this personal shower and know that old people had sex in here at one point or another. He uses the towel to dry off before returning to the bathroom to grab his clean clothes and slip them back on. In the kitchen Tweek finds the phone and dials Token's number. "Can I come over?" He asks, trying to sound as meek as possible.

Over the line he hears Clyde asking who it is. "Sure, Tweek. Clyde's spending the night if you want to too?" Tweek agrees and promises to be right over, declining the ride. Then he gathers up his belongings – not much – leaves a note for Kyle telling him where he is, and heads out the door to his friend's mansion. Thankfully Token doesn't live very far away and Tweek arrives there without incident.


	8. You Don't Want To Mess With Me

Clyde opens the door. "Its about time, Tweek." The brunette pouts. "You haven't been around forever!" And then he's pulled into a bear hug before the blonde can come up with some excuse. Panic rises within Tweek at the close contact.

He can still smell the blood and sex on his skin and is sure that Clyde can smell it too. "Clyde, let him breathe." Comes Token's calm voice from further inside the house. The brunette switches to a one-armed hug. Token is giving a charming lady-killer smile that settles Tweek's frayed nerves. But only a little bit.

"There's a new candy store, dude, and Token is gonna take us!" Clyde exclaims with a grin. He swings them around to face the door again. Tweek feels a little nauseous. He clings to the brunette to keep from tripping over his own feet. The blood drains from his face.

Token looks on with sympathy. "Clyde, go easy on him. Tweek's been pretty sick." Tweek wonders how much the black-skinned teenager knows. Neither of them went to see him in the hospital; not that that's a bad thing.

_"They don't like you." _Tweek's eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat. He digs his nails into whatever it is he's clutching. _"If you died they wouldn't care. They only put up with you because they like Craig." _No.

No! That was supposed to be a dream! _It was supposed to be a dream!_ It can't be real. There is no way it can be real. Dark laughter echos around in Tweek's skull.

_"Tweek," _The blonde whimpers. "Tweek?" Golden eyes force themselves open and over to Token. The dark eyes of his friend are concerned. "You okay, man?"

The blonde nods. He picks himself up off the floor, not remembering getting there. Clyde gives Token a worried glance. "Um, we can stay here, if you want?" It looks like Clyde doesn't know what to do when his friend has a break down. Tweek shakes his head.

He feels breakable again and his eyes hurt. He wants to close his eyes and sleep but Tweek knows he has to stay awake. Why does he have to stay awake again? His friends load him into Token's hummer. Tweek slumps down in the back seat and closes his eyes. During the short ride to the candy store the blonde falls asleep.

When the car rolls to a stop Tweek jolts awake. His throat feels like its closing up and his body is like lead. A sign outside says _Soda Pop and Candy Shop. _The Soda Pop and Candy Shop is just as cool as the catchy name implies. Tweek's wariness leaves and his mouth fills with saliva at all of the brightly colored sweets. This is a good way to end the day, he thinks with a smile.

He gets a large bag and starts filling it with individual pieces of candy; mostly salt water taffy. His favorite three flavors are All American, Peppermint, and Coffee. Tweek also gets Cinnamon Roll, Gingerbread, Cheesecake, and other flavors that sound delicious. Once he fills the bag to the top he gets a blue energy drink the owner recommends called Rocket Fuel and a Cola with a dictator on it. The dictator is Osama Bin Laden. Tweek reads the label.

On one side it says "_Knock Knock. Who's there? America." _Then on the other side it says_ "The end." _

It gets chuckles from all of them once Tweek shows them. Clyde gets a handful of giant rainbow lollipops and gummies shaped like little cupcakes and a cream soda. At his pleading Token buys the brunette a Jesus action figure with glow-inthe-dark hands. Token himself gets a 7-Up in a glass bottle, chocolate, and an everlasting gobstopper on a stick. Token's phone suddenly rings. Smiling, he answers it.

"Yeah. He's here with us. We're at the candy shop. Yeah. The one that just opened. Okay."

That must have been Craig, Tweek thinks as Token hangs up his phone. Clyde finds a package of Hint Mints with a sexy redhead on it and begs Token to get that for him too. Then Tweek sees it. An Alice in Wonderland tin lunchbox with Alice and the Cheshire cat on it. On the sides it says _We're All Mad Here_. With pleading eyes he holds up the lunch box in front of his face so Token can see it.

The black skinned teenager laughs and nods and Tweek smiles. Its so nice having a rich friend. Craig shows up and gets bubblegum cigarettes, a cherry flavored drink, and a large bag of salt water taffy and nerds ropes. As they go to check out Craig spots a jelly-like substance with ants in it. Its cherry flavored with real ants in it. When Token sees it he laughs and agrees to buy it for himself.

They buy the treats and go back to Token's mansion. They put in a movie called Labyrinth . Its an older movie but everyone likes it. Tweek blushes at how tight David Bowie's pants are. "Jareth, the only man who makes sparkles and makeup manly. Take that Edward Cullen!"

"I would look more manly in makeup and sparkles than either of them." Craig says. To their surprise Token jumps to his feet and brings out his mother's _huge_ makeup kit. Token does Tweek's makeup in golden hues. Tweek feels the brush and eyeliner go far beyond his eyes and wonders what Token is doing. Meanwhile Clyde does Craig's in dark shades of blue eyeshadow and silver glitter.

When they are done, Token does Clyde's in reds and Clyde does Token's in violets. They do elegant swirls and wings on each other. Craig takes Tweek's hand and they look in a mirror. Tweek is shocked at what he sees. His looks like butterfly wings while Craig's is the same design as Jareth's. They look beautiful.

The four of them snack on their candy and laugh. When Token's parents get home they look at the four male teenagers with makeup on and leave the room without a word. This makes the four laugh again. Its been a few weeks since they were all together like this and Tweek is happy that they are finally hanging out again. He missed them. The thought about how the last time they hung out was when Tweek first killed should bother him but it doesn't.

The blonde is feeling happy and sedated. Its like he's never had a heart. Actually, he wonders if his heart is still beating. Then he decided he doesn't even care. Craig sits beside Tweek the entire time. Slowly as the sun goes down the sedating effect wears off.

Around midnight Token and Clyde retire to Token's room. There isn't any doubt in Tweek's mind as to what they are doing. Tweek looks out the window and longs for the cool outside air. He knows he shouldn't. He's still sick as a dog and Craig is still awake. But it calls to him.

Golden eyes flit over to Craig, who is watching Annie. In one swift impulsive move, Tweek gets up and slips on the borrowed shoes. "Where are you going?" Tweek glances at Craig to see him still looking at the screen. His eyes are glued to it but somehow he knew about Tweek. Curious.

"Out." Tweek replies. He walks out the front door. As usual he brings no weapon with him. There isn't anything in his pockets this time either. Oh well.

"Out where?" Craig joins him out on the front lawn. They stand beside each other before Tweek starts walking. He needs some place to ditch Craig. His golden eyes find the garage. Its heated, isn't it?

"For a walk." Tweek heads for the garage. When the side door is opened they are greeted by a warm blast of air. At least Craig won't freeze. Craig enters the garage first.

Tweek follows him in and his hands find a broom beside the door. His golden eyes are glued to the noir's back. "Tweek," Craig starts. Then Tweek swings it as hard as he can; catching the noir on the back of the head. Craig drops like a rock.

"Sorry Craig." Tweek's lips curve up in a twisted smirk. He kneels beside the noirette and puts two fingers on the place Craig's pulse should be. Sure enough its there. Tweek looks down at Craig lying on his stomach unconscious. A thought pops into his mind and then Tweek is working at his pants.

He hesitates, then shuts the garage door and returns to Craig. His hand goes to his half hard dick. Fuck! There has to be something in here...Golden eyes scan the walls. There's a lot but mostly its power tools.

For once Tweek _doesn't_ want to kill. Well, he does, but not Craig. Before he can think of a reason why he catches sight of something. Its a thin metal rod with a circle on the end. Tweek doesn't know what its for but he guesses with the lighter he jacked he can heat it up and use it as a branding iron. Tweek grabs it and lights his mini flamethrower.

He watches as the ball of iron at the tip heats up red and then white. That's very hot. Hopefully it won't wake up Craig. Tweek chuckles to himself as he kneels beside his lover. "This is gonna hurt a little, baby." Working carefully Tweek raises the back of Craig's shirt up to his neck.

Once again Tweek hesitates. The blonde wants this to be something like a brand, but not some letters or random simple symbol. It just seems to come to him and once he starts he knows he can't stop. What was going to be like a tramp stamp turns into a mural on Craig's back. When Tweek is finished its a rough, simple, vague, scary sketch of the beast within. It has no eyes and very long teeth.

Evil doesn't need to see, Tweek thinks. Then, am I evil? Both he and the purring beast inside shrug off the question. Tweek pushes his jeans and boxers down and tugs down Craig's. Digging his nails into Craig's hip bones, Tweek pulls his ass up. A gasp escapes him at how _tight_ Craig is around Tweek.

Virgin? Craig must have been a virgin. Mimicking the beast now, Tweek lets out a near continuous purr as he fucks the unconscious noirette. He doesn't last very long, but then again he has already fucked twice today. When the blonde pulls out he sits beside Craig. Maybe he can stay here and play with the noirette for the rest of the night.

Clyde and Token would just think that they were off fucking somewhere. Or something. Tweek sits beside Craig and stares at him silently. If he were to kill the noirette...His body rebels against the thought. Kill?

No. Seriously injure? Yes. The brand and rape aren't good enough. There must be more damage, more claims on Craig's body. Tweek walks around the large garage once more looking for something that won't be immediately missed.

Before the blonde finds something he hears a groan. The monster says to flee. Tweek obeys. He races from the garage to the tall pines that line the winding driveway. Curiosity has him hiding behind one of them. The beast wants to know what happens next as well.

Ten minutes later Craig still isn't out. Golden eyes blink. From within the beast lets out an irritated grumble. Its another ten minutes with Tweek standing in the snow before Craig appears. He's dressed and limping. For a moment the noir stands in the doorway scanning the yard.

Tweek's eyes land on his footprints and he curses himself. Regardless, the blonde is hidden and doesn't worry about being found. What would Craig do anyways? Finally the noir starts back to the house. The air around him makes Tweek feel weird. And not in a good way.

Once Craig is in the house, Tweek returns to the garage. Everything – with the exception of Craig – is where he left it. Indecision has him sitting in the garage until just before the sun comes up. He doesn't think about anything except nothing. The beast sleeps when the sun breaks over the jagged mountain horizon. Stiffly Tweek gets up and goes back into Token's mansion.

Craig is sitting on the couch, awake. His legs are drawn up to his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around them. Storm cloud blue-gray eyes stare at the blank TV screen. Nervousness fills the blonde. What does Craig remember? "Are y-you okay?"

A jerky half shrug is given. Followed by a "I don't know. Am I?" In a broken accusatory voice. Tweek's knees feel weak.

He walks over and sits on the floor. His position is similar to Craig's except that his head is buried. "Tweek?" Craig says suddenly. Tweek looks up at him but Craig isn't looking at him. "I really like you."

Tweek feels his heart break. If Craig would hurt him physically instead of this emotional thing he's doing, the blonde would like it so much better. He lowers his head again. Does Craig really like him? Probably. "I know."

Craig is quiet, probably processing this. Processing what it means to have someone you love hurt you. But does he really know it was Tweek who hurt him? Speaking of that, Tweek wants to know why Craig isn't saying anything about his wounds. That's got to hurt, doesn't it? Maybe he's on something.

Tweek's entire body trembles. The words _I'm sorry_ almost slip out but he swallows them. That would be giving himself away for sure. "Come here." Wordlessly the blonde gets up and sits on the other side of the couch. With a quiet groan Craig rests his head on Tweek's bony thigh.

After a brief hesitation Tweek strokes Craig's head. Near the back he can feel a knot from where the blonde knocked him out. His heart rate picks up but the noirette doesn't even wince. "Do you want – nngh! - to take a shower with me?" He finds himself asking even though he hadn't thought previously of showering. Now the thought is heavenly.

Craig hesitates this time. Finally he nods. "Okay." Is it too soon to be looking at these wounds? Tweek waits for Craig to get up but he doesn't. Five minutes later Craig gets up with a quiet groan.

Tweek darts to the bathroom, looks back and sees that Craig is limping towards him. He flits over to – What? Help him? - but Craig waves him away tiredly. Tweek walks away, an odd gait with his knees bent more than necessary. However, he's once again waiting in the bathroom for the noir. When Craig walks by him there is too much space between them. _Does he know?_

"H-How are you doing, Tweekers?" Internally Tweek flinches at the nickname. Or rather, _something_ flinches at it. The blonde turns the shower on so that by the time they strip the water will be warm. Craig's hands are trembling as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down. He can hardly get his boxers off his hands are shaking so badly.

"I'm okay. L-let me help you. Nngh!" Craig jerks away from Tweek's outstretched hand. Gold and gray eyes lock. Mirror shock shows on their faces.

"I...did I do something wrong?" Tweek feels his eyes tearing up. He doesn't want Craig to hate him. When Craig says no – so quietly that the blonde can hardly hear it – Tweek has to bite his lip to keep from screaming at him. No matter how you look at it rape is wrong. He wants to call Craig a liar but he can't.

"You look like a fairy in that makeup." Makeup? Tweek forgot he was still wearing it. He notices that Craig's blue and silver are smeared. Under his breath the noir adds, "Or the sun."

Since he doesn't know how to respond, the blonde is quiet. The shower is short but full of tense silence. Tweek gets a glimpse of the brand and has to turn away to hide his smile. Neither of them sleeps. They don't speak at all. Tweek paces impatiently, waiting for the sun to come up and normality to return.

As soon as Clyde and Token are up, Craig has them take him home. No explanation, no goodbye to the blonde. As he watches them leave – after declining a ride home himself – it occurs to him that he doesn't know where home is. Nowhere feels like home. Its not like he visits there much anyway. Rubbing his temples, the blonde considers his next move.

Quivering, the blonde curls his lips back in a snarl. Rage burns from the inside out. Inside the beast squirms like a snake around his organs. Suddenly his fist shoots out, connecting with the wall. There is a baseball sized crater. Its not satisfying though.

Hitting a wall is nothing like hitting flesh. "Fuck!" He screams obscenities to the heavens. Tweek grabs his head and digs the heels of his palms into his temples. Pressure builds. His teeth grind together in anger and frustration.

Tweek paces, teeth bared and hands curled into fists. A feeling works its way from the roots of his teeth all the way to the enamel that coats them. He swallows the saliva pooling in his mouth. Trying to forget about it the feeling, Tweek works his jaw but that only makes him want it more. An image of himself crouched over the dead body of a girl, her bloody throat in his jaws, has Tweek groaning. He runs a hand through his hair, unsurprised when strands of pale yellow come out.

Tweek shakes them free of his hand. He stops pacing and goes over a mental list of people in town. Then one of his victims. That stranger, Mr. Marsh, Butters, Ike. The blond goes over the list again and can't believe that he's only killed four people. It seems like there is an entire pile of bodies lying somewhere in a mass grave; put there by him.

"Males," he mutters, seeing his pattern. Even so they probably won't connect the incidents. A hotel room, the forest, Butters hasn't been found, and the bathtub of a house. If anyone they might suspect Kyle. A demented grin cracks the pale face in half.

_I have to frame Kyle. _Grabbing a jacket, the pale boy leaves the mansion. He walks down the driveway and follows the road to town. His mind is working frantically to figure out how to lay blame on someone else. Kyle wasn't home; Tweek was there; Token got a _come get me _call from him shortly after Ike died. Tweek doesn't realize he's biting his lip until he tastes the coppery tang of blood.

The universe must favor him, because as he's wondering what to do next, he notices a car parked on the side of the road. Its a foreign vehicle. From where he stands he can see someone in the back seat. Tweek is willing to bet that there is someone else with this mystery person. He finds a rock in the snow and circles the car. From the relative safety of the trees, Tweek throws the rock as hard as he can.

The front passenger side window shatters. He hears a female scream. Then someone is getting out of the car. Seeing the brunette's scarred face has Tweek wondering if this was a good idea but Christophe is already heading towards his general direction. Quietly Tweek works his way back around to the other side of the car. The back door is still open and there is Bebe with a blanket up to cover her breasts.

"Oh good, your back." She's saying before she sees that its not her beau. The blanket slips a little as Tweek climbs into the back seat. Her long, tan throat is exposed, framed by her blonde curls. Her eyes lift and Bebe notices that it is not the person she was expecting. "Who are you?!"

Tweek puts one hand over her mouth, forcing her head back. There is a thud when the back of her head hits the car door. For a second his golden eyes take in the sight of her smooth neck, pulsing with a rapid heartbeat. Then Tweek opens his mouth and lunges. His teeth clamp shut around Bebe's throat. A squeak works its way past her lips.

She's pulling at his hair, trying to tear him away. He feels her skin resisting, tense like a rubber band stretched too thin. Then her skin breaks and blood flows into his mouth as his teeth sink further into Bebe's neck. The blonde girl's scream is gurgle. Tweek isn't sure how she will die - bleeding out, drowning in her own blood, or suffocating – but he knows it will be soon. The sound of snow crunching reaches his ears.

Christophe is coming back. With a groan, Tweek raises his head. Bebe's throat is still caught between the steel trap he calls teeth. Tearing her throat out is more difficult than Tweek expected it to be. Her tendons and muscles don't want to give, her skin stretches where its still connected. Refusing to let go of his prey, Tweek uses his hands to hold the body down while he jerks his head back.

Once, twice, on the third time the bit of flesh in his mouth gives way. Blood dribbles down his chin onto the jacket. Christophe lets out an angry noise that dies after a swift kick to the head from the blond teen. The French teen drops like a rock. Tweek can't believe his luck. He backs out of the car and deposits Bebe's flesh into Christophe's open mouth.

As he stands on the side of the road panting, Tweek stares at the unconscious brunette at his feet. Christophe will be charged with Bebe's murder. Of this, Tweek has no doubt. Maybe he will even be charged with the other murders. Tweek wipes his mouth on the front of Christophe's shirt and smears blood around his face. A quick check in the car for any stray hairs or something he may have missed – then back into the woods.

If they are smart the police will bring out dogs to search the scene for evidence missed. The blood on his face is a dead giveaway but he doesn't want to wash it off too close to the corpse. Town is in sight before Tweek stops beside a low conifer tree and scrubs the blood off with snow. He uses fresh white snow to bury the stained. _Footprints. _says a voice.

"They are too stupid." Tweek replies. Regardless, he glances down at his shoes. The shoes that aren't actually his. Hope rises within the blond. "Too stupid and these aren't my shoes anyway."

The blond starts to head towards town then remembers the blood on his jacket. He shrugs it off and stuffs it in a dumpster behind the Chinese restaurant beneath a cardboard box. Shivering, Tweek starts for home. On the way there he sees yellow cation tape around the Broflovski's house. They must have found Ike. "Tweek!"

Kyle's voice stops the blond from continuing on his way. "Tweek!" The redhead races towards Tweek, fear in his eyes. "Ike...Ike's dead. They f-found him...bathtub." Tweek morphs his face into what he hopes is a sympathetic mask.

Kyle clings to Tweek's arm, seeking solace from anyone. "They say its suicide." Suicide. The beast inside roars approval. "How did he seem before you left?" Kyle's green eyes beg Tweek for his brother to breathe again.

Tweek shakes his head. "I d-didn't see him." His lips tug down in a frown. Kyle has tears dripping from the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry Kyle – nngh. I-I didn't k-know."

_Liar. _Kyle releases Tweek. He sinks to his knees on the cold concrete. The tears are waterfalls flowing down freckled cheeks. Trembling, not from cold, the redhead curls in on himself. His sobs can be heard as the blond killer walks away.

_Shut up. _Tweek tells the beast. He doesn't need it to relish this victory. A suicide. Its even better than Tweek had dared to hope for. At home Tweek eats dinner with his parents in silence before retiring to his bedroom.

Tweek can still smell Bebe's artificial perfume mixed with her sweat and desire. Her blood is still on his tongue. The first female he ever killed. Tweek breathes deeply, sighing contently. No one will ever stop him. Not ever.


End file.
